Fear
by Izumihimechan
Summary: Schyler loves Draco but he is not the perfect boyfriend. He hurts her more than anyone has ever hurt her. She won't let anyone help her so who will stop him before it's too late?
1. Special Students

I stood beside my two best friends, Becky Rivers and Mitch Brustman, waiting with the other first years to be sorted.

"I'm nervous," I whispered to Becky. "What if I get separated from you guys?"

"Don't be Midge," she whispered back. "You'll be fine." I began chewing on my bottom lip.

"Stop that," Mitch said nudging me with his elbow. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Nervous habit," I muttered. Mitch smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know but there is nothing to be nervous about. We won't get split up." I nodded and watched as three people were put into Gryffindor. Among them was Harry Potter. Then a boy named Draco Malfoy was put into Slytherin. For some strange reason I couldn't keep my eyes off the boy. I knew his being in Slytherin meant he probably wasn't all that nice but he was so hot that I couldn't help myself. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my arm as Becky punched me.

"Ow!" I yelped softly. "What the hell was that for!?"

"He's in Slytherin," Becky said. "No wanting him."

"Too late Beckers," I said with a grin. Mitch poked me in the ribs harder than usual.

"He's trouble," he said. "He's not good for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay if you say so." Mitch grinned.

"Good." Just then Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, stepped forward and motioned for my friends and I to join him. We walked up to him and turned to face the rest of the students.

"Everyone, these three students are very special," he explained. "They come to us from America." The Great Hall erupted with whispers. No student had ever come all the way from America before. Dumbledore held up his hand for silence and the students slowly quieted.

"I am going to have the three of them tell you their names." Becky stepped forward.

"I'm Becky Rivers," she said grinning at everyone. Mitch was next and then it was my turn.

"Um...I'm...I'm Schyler Marcin," I said nervously.

"Well now that everyone knows you," Albus said. "Let's get you sorted then, shall we?" We nodded and he placed the Sorting Hat on Becky's head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Becky went over to the Gryffindor table and the hat was placed on Mitch's head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted again. Mitch went over to the table and then the hat was on my head. It had only been on my head for a second before it shouted the one thing I did not want to hear.

"SLYTHERIN!" I gasped and looked over at my best friends. They looked shocked. I walked numbly over to the Slytherin table trying to keep from bursting into tears. I slid into the seat next to Draco Malfoy.

"I knew you were one us," he said. I blinked and looked at him.

"One of you?" I asked feeling lost.

"A pureblood," he said. "I wasn't so sure since you were with those mudbloods but now I know."

"My friends are half-bloods," I said feeling even more confused.

"Yeah," Malfoy said. "Mudblood can mean that or muggle-born. See it means dirty blood. The kind you only get from having a muggle parent. The Sorting Hat must have known you were Slytherin material." I nodded and began to eat my dinner to stop myself from crying. I wanted to be with my friends. I also hated that word. My friends were not mudbloods!


	2. Pansy

After dinner I followed Malfoy and the other Slytherins to the common room which was by the dungeons.

"Draco!" a girl with short black hair cried running up to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Pansy," he groaned. "Get off me!" Pansy released him and pouted.

"But I love you Draky!" she whined.

"Sod off will you!?" Malfoy growled. Pansy grabbed his hand.

"You like someone else don't you!?" she cried. "You git! You told me you loved me!" Malfoy jerked his hand out of her grasp.

"Did not! Now get out of my sight!" Pansy began hitting his chest.

"Draky you bastard!" she screamed. Malfoy gabbed her and slammed her into the corridor wall at the same time grabbing a fistful of her hair and jerking her head back to look at him. It was then that I realized that we were alone in the corridor.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he snarled. "I don't love you, you stupid bint. Nor did I ever. You were just something I had for fun. Now sod off!" He released her and Pansy ran into the common room crying. Malfoy turned and saw me standing there.

"Oh...um you saw that then?" he asked. I nodded and looked away.

"I won't tell anyone," I replied. Malfoy grinned.

"Thanks. It's just we grew up together and she drives me crazy." I smiled weakly and followed him into the common room.


	3. The Next Day

I walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts the following afternoon and sat down between Becky and Mitch.

"Hi guys," I said shakily.

"What's wrong Midge?" Becky asked looking slightly worried. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing," I answered. "I was just worried...you know since I'm in Slytherin..."

"Like we care about that," Becky scoffed.

"Yeah," Mitch agreed. "We've been friends all our lives. We're not going to stop now." I smiled wider.

"I love you guys!" I said.

"Yeah we know," Becky said. I pulled out my textbook as Professor Quirrell came into the room.

"So anything interesting happen in your common room last night?" Becky whispered as Quirrell began his lesson.

"Not in the common room," I whispered back. "But you should have seen what Malfoy did to this girl Pansy." They both looked at me expectantly.

"He was really mean to her," I whispered. "I mean he slammed her into the corridor wall and yelled at her and said that he just had her around for fun. He made her cry."

"What'd I tell ya?" Mitch asked. "He's trouble." I nodded and we began doing our work, the conversation turning to happier things.


	4. Pansy Problems

_Fast forward to our fifth year. We're all still pretty much the same. I keep changing my hair style. At the moment it's long and kind'a wavy. Becky has discovered that Malfoy is as bad as he seems and is determined to keep me away from him. And Mitch...well he's also determined to keep me away from Malfoy...also, Lavender Brown likes him...*shudders* And as for Malfoy, he is forever being chased by Pansy but he keeps telling her to stay away from him. Also, Draco and I are the Slytherin Prefects._

"So, how're things in Gryffindor?" I asked as we walked aimlessly around the school. It was the Saturday after school started and my friends and I had nothing better to do.

"Fine," Becky said.

"Getting along with Potter?" I asked. Back when we were in out first two years of Hogwarts I had called him Harry but being in Slytherin had changed me quite a bit. I now called him Potter as did all the others in my House. I had developed a great disliking for all the Gryffindors except for Becky and Mitch.

"Yeah," Mitch said. "Hermione's been helping us all with our homework." I nodded and stopped myself from saying that they shouldn't be getting help from the mudblood. I also reminded myself that I hated that word.

"I bet Pansy will be all over Malfoy when I get back to the common room," I said. "She just won't give up."

"He hit her again?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, he pushed her away from him at breakfeast and told me to sit next to him."

"Did you?"

"Hell yes. He's hot Becky. I'm not gonna tell him no."

"I'm telling you he's no good for you," Mitch replied.

"And I'm telling you that it doesn't matter. He doesn't want to date me."

"Uh huh," Mitch said rolling his eyes. "That's what you always say."

"Because it's always true."

I got back to the common room later that night and found it full of my Housemates. I had known that they would be there but I had still been hoping for some time alone.

"Schyler!" Malfoy said when he saw me. "Come here." I blinked. Malfoy rarely spoke to me except for telling me to come sit by him at meals.

"What?" I asked walking over to the chair he was lounging in. Malfoy smirked up at me.

"Who do you like better? Me or Zabini?" I glanced over at Blaise.

"Oh...um..." I stammered. "Well...no offense Blaise but I like Draco more..." Blaise shrugged and laughed.

"Told you so Malfoy," he said. I smiled weakly. Malfoy waved his hand.

"That's all," he said. I nodded. I had been dismissed.

"'Night then," I said. "I'm knackered." I walked across the common room and up the short flight of stairs that led to the girls dormitory.

"You bitch," Pansy's voice snarled as I walked into the fifth year dorm.

"Wondered where you were Pans," I sneered. "Malfoy send you away again?" Pansy stepped out of the shadows and pushed me.

"Stay away from Draky!" she yelled. "He's mine!" I laughed.

"Oh yes because being constantly sent away from him makes him yours." Pansy moved closer to me.

"He loves me! He does!"

"Merlin, you're desperate. See I was under the impression that someone telling you they never loved you and pushing you away from them all the time meant that they hated you. When'd that definition change? Oh wait. It didn't." Pansy's eyes filled with tears.

"I hate you!" I laughed.

"Right back at ya girly." Pansy slapped me hard across the face. I stared at her in shock.

"Oh you did _not_ just do that!" I growled. Pansy smirked. I frowned and grabbed her shoulders, throwing her against the wall. Her head hit the wall hard and she slid to the floor.

"Stay away from me," I hissed. "Or I swear I'll kick you ass next time." Pansy got to her feet and fled from the dorm room. I sighed, got into my pajamas, and crawled into

bed.


	5. The Necklace

I woke up the next morning and saw that all the girls were already awake and out of the dorm. I yawned and stretched. My hand knocked against my bedside table and hit a small box, knocking it to the floor. Blinking, I got out of bed and retrieved it. The box was green with a silver ribbon on it. A small piece of parchment was folded under the ribbon. I wiggled it out and opened it. Two things were written in dark green ink.

_For you. You'll find out who I am very soon._

I stared at the note and then got dressed. I pulled on a pair of loose dark blue jeans and a loose green T-shirt with the words "It's just a flesh wound!" written on it. I brushed out my hair and then picked up the box and walked down into the empty common room. I pulled off the ribbon and stowed it in my pocket. I opened the box and gasped. Inside the box was a silver heart with a green heart shaped stone inside it on a thin silver chain.

"I need to know who gave this to me," I muttered as I pulled the necklace from the box and put it on. I left the common room and went down to the Great Hall.

"Midge!" Becky cried waving me over to the Gryffindor table where she and Mitch were sitting. I walked over and slid into the seat in-between them. Since I was late to breakfeast there was hardly anyone left in the Great Hall so I could sit with my friends if I wanted to. Also it was Sunday. On weekends we didn't have to sit with our Housemates.

"Hey guys look what I found on my bedside table," I said showing them the necklace.

"Who the hell gave you that!?" Becky cried. "That looks like it cost a fortune!" I shrugged.

"I dunno," I replied. "The note said I would find out soon though." She grinned at me.

"Schy's got a secret admirer!" I rolled my eyes and began eating.

Later as we were once again wandering about aimlessly, Malfoy came up to us.

"What'd _you_ want Malfoy?" Mitch asked. Malfoy's eyes flickered to him and then back to me.

"I came to talk to Schyler not that it's any of _your_ business."

"Well then talk," Becky said. "She's right here."

"Hiya Malfoy," I said waving at him. He smirked.

"I want to talk to you alone." I nodded and started to follow him away from my friends.

"Hold it," Becky said catching my wrist and not letting go. "Anything you have to say to her can be said in front of us."

"Beckers," I said trying to tug my wrist out of her grasp. "Let go. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." Becky reluctantly let me go. I followed Malfoy into an empty classroom.

"So what's up Malfoy?" I asked after he had shut the door.

"I see you got the necklace," he said. "I was afraid Pansy would try to take it before you woke up." I gasped and touched the heart.

"You...you mean this is from _you_?" He nodded and stepped closer to me.

"You like it, don't you?" I nodded and looked up at him.

"I love it," I said. "But why'd you give it to me?" He smirked and touched my cheek.

"Because I wanted to. Now I want to ask you something." I nodded and he looked down into my eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" I stared at him barely breathing.

"You...you mean it?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course if you don't want..."

"Of course I _want_ to!" I cried cutting him off. "How could I _not_!?" Malfoy leaned down and kissed me.

"Good," he whispered as he pulled away.


	6. Not Good for You

I walked out of the classroom in a daze. Draco Malfoy had actually asked me out!

"Midge!" Becky yelled. I jumped about a foot in the air.

"God, Becky!" I cried. "You scared me!"

"I've only been talking to you for the past five minutes." I blushed.

"Oh, sorry...I didn't hear you. I was off in my own world."

"I noticed."

"So what's up?" Mitch asked. "What'd Malfoy want?" I felt my face get hot.

"Um...he wanted to ask me something..."

"Well?" Becky pressed.

"He...he asked me out." Both of them looked shocked.

"You didn't say yes, did you!" Mitch cried. I nodded.

"I really like him you know," I snapped.

"I'm telling you this guy is trouble." I laughed.

"I like trouble." Mitch sighed.

"But he's not the good kind of trouble."

"There's a good kind?" Mitch sighed again.

"You know what I mean Schy. He's not good for you. You told us about all the shit he did to Pansy."

"Yes but I'm not Pansy. He only did it to her 'cause she annoyed him."

"And you think he won't do it to you once you start annoying him?"

"You jerk! You think I'm annoying!" Mitch sighed once again, massaged his forehead and leaned against the corridor wall. We had stopped walking by now.

"No. That's not what I'm saying..."

"He means if you start to be annoying to Draco..." Becky began.

"I know but I won't," I said. "Now if I annoy you two then don't hang out with me!"

"Midge don't be that way. We don't think you're annoying. We just want you to be careful. Malfoy's a bastard."

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Don't talk about him like that!"

"But Schyler..." Mitch began.

"No! I don't want to hear it anymore!" I shouted. "I'm done talking about this! We're dating and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"The hell there is!" Becky yelled.

"We're not going to let you date him," Mitch agreed.

"I'm fifteen years old!" I shouted. "I can date whoever the hell I want! I can take of myself you know!"

"Schyler trust us on this one," Becky said. "We want you to have a boyfriend but Draco is not good for you. He'll just end up hurting you."

"I don't care!" I cried. "And he won't anyway! He gave me this necklace! He's nice!"

"Giving you things doesn't make him nice," Mitch said. "It means he knows giving you nice things will make you _think_ he's nice."

"Just shut up!" I shouted. "I'm done talking about this!" I turned and ran toward my common room.


	7. Temper

I ran into the common room swiping the tears from my eyes.

"Schyler," Draco called. "Come sit with me luv." I walked over to the chair he was sitting on.

"Hi Draco," I muttered. Draco's eyes flashed with worry.

"What's wrong luv?" he asked. I shook my head and swiped at my tears again.

"N...Nothing," I muttered. Draco pulled me down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Please tell me what's wrong Schy," he said. "People don't cry for nothing." I sighed.

"I had a fight with my friends," I said. "They don't want us to date and I really want them to be happy about you and me." I started crying again and buried my face against his neck. Draco smoothed my hair.

"Don't worry about them," he said. "They'll come around sometime." I shook my head and looked up at him.

"They hate you. You're the kind of person they don't want me to date."

"And what kind of person am I? Do your friends even know me?"

"Well no but I told them what you did to Pansy..."

"You what!? You said you'd never tell anyone!" He shoved me off his lap and I hit the floor. The others glanced at us and then ignored us.

"I...I tell my friends everything...I'm sorry Draco. I won't do it again." Draco glared down at me.

"You swear?" I nodded. Draco's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry baby," he said helping me up and pulling me back onto his lap. "I just lost my temper." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep like that.


	8. Pansy's Trying Too Hard

The next morning I awoke feeling stiff and sore from sleeping on the chair with Draco all night. I shifted slightly and looked up at him. He looked so peaceful like this. His head nodded slightly and his hair formed a soft halo around his face. I reached up and brushed he hair away from his face. His eyes snapped open and he jerked away from me until he realized who I was.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream is all." I frowned.

"But you looked so peaceful." Draco wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry about it luv," he said. "It was just a dream. It's gone now." I raised my head and gazed around the common room. I wondered vaguely where the rest of our Housemates had got to.

_We can't have woken up __**that **__early! _I thought looking down at my silver wristwatch.

"Draco!" I cried scrambling to my feet. "We have to go! We're late for breakfast and we have lessons today!" Draco stretched slowly and yawned.

"Well let's be off then." I looked down at my wrinkled uniform.

"Um...don't you think we should change first?" I asked. Draco looked down at his own wrinkled uniform.

"Oh, you're right." We darted off to our dorms and returned a few minutes later wearing fresh uniforms and with our hair and teeth brushed. I had my hair down. Draco had his slicked back in his usual style. I smiled at him and he took my hand in his. We ran down to the Great Hall where the rest of our schoolmates were.

"Morning Blaise," I said sliding into the seat next to him while Draco took the seat on my other side.

"Getting up a bit late aren't you?" he asked giving us a completely fake innocent look. Draco shot a glare at him.

"You could have woken us up, you git," he snapped. Blaise laughed.

"What? And miss you two rushing in here looking like you just had a quick snog in the broom closet?" Blaise replied completely oblivious to Draco's anger.

"We do not!" I cried flicking a bit of egg at him. "You git!" Blaise laughed some more, wiping the egg from his shoulder.

"Look at your hair," he said. I pulled a small mirror from my bag and looked at myself.

"It's frizzy from running, moron!" I smoothed down my hair and put my mirror back into my bag. Suddenly, loud laughter rang out from further down the table. I leaned forward and saw Pansy sitting on Theodore Nott's lap and laughing very loudly as though she was trying to draw attention to the fact that she was on his lap, which she probably was, her laughter also sounded very fake.

"Pansy's trying _way _too hard," I said.

"Enjoying the little slut, Nott?" Draco called. At once Pansy stopped laughing and I looked from her to Draco. He had never called her _that _before. Pansy's eyes widened and then they flickered to me.

"At least _I'm _not dating a mudblood lover!" she cried. Draco put an arm around me protectively.

"Better that than a slut," Draco drawled. "At least I don't have to worry about her cheating on me with Michael Corner." Nott looked at Pansy.

"You're cheating on me!?" Pansy mouthed wordlessly for a minute.

"N...No!" she cried. "I...I'm not!" Draco sat back, smirking, seemingly pleased with the scene he had caused.

"Oh you're evil," I said grinning up at him.

"Come to the dark side," he said smirking back at me. I laughed.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked. Draco leaned down and kissed me.

"Because they have me," he said as he pulled away. I nodded, my eyes wide.

"O...okay," I whispered.


	9. Mitch's Stalker

I walked off to my first class alone since I had Arithmancy and Draco and Blaise didn't.

"Midge!" Becky called. "Wait up!" I stopped and let her and Mitch catch up.

"Hey guys," I said grinning at them. Becky grinned and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"So...we saw you two," she said. "What were you talking about that made you look at him all big eyed?" I looked up at her with a blank look on my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She means after he kissed you," Mitch clarified. I blushed.

"You...You were watching!?" I cried.

"'Course we were," Becky said waving dismissively. "So what were you talking about?"

"N...Nothing..." I stammered. "We were...just talking..."

"What about?" Mitch asked.

"Stuff," I answered with a shrug. "Do you hear that?" I could hear stifled giggling from behind us. We stopped walking and looked behind us. The corridor was empty.

"Stop changing the subject," Becky said as we began walking again.

"I wasn't!" I cried. "I really did hear...there it is again!" I had heard the giggling again. I whipped around but there was still no one there.

"C'mon Midge, we'll be late." I sighed and walked after my friends. Suddenly, a girl with brown hair rushed by me and flung her arms around Mitch.

"Mitchie!" she cried. I stared at the two of them in shock. Who the hell was _she_!?

"Uh...hi Lavender..." Mitch said. "Nice to see you..." I moved up beside Becky.

"Who's she?" I asked softly.

"Lavender Brown," Becky replied. "She says she's in love with Mitch. She totally stalks him." I stifled a laugh.

"Mitch has a _stalker_!?" I hissed. "Man I really do miss a lot being in Slytherin!" Mitch detached himself from Lavender.

"Yeah you do," he said. Lavender was glaring coldly at me.

"You're friends with a _Slytherin_?" she asked, her voice full of hatred.

"Yeah," Mitch replied sounding very close to anger.-

"Guys...we'd better go," I said. "We'll be late for class..." I walked off without waiting for them.  
"Schyler!" they cried running after me. I stopped and waited shaking with fury.

"I don't want to talk about it," I snapped before either of them could say anything. "Let's just go." We walked off to Arithmancy.

Arithmancy was a small class compared to some of our other classes. The class consisted of me, Becky, Mitch, Hermione Granger, a seventh year Ravenclaw, and a sixth year Hufflepuff. The class was rather difficult which was why not a lot of students took it. Arithmancy was the study of the magical properties of numbers. Mitch and Granger were the top students in the class.

"I give up!" I groaned throwing down my quill. "This is stupid! It doesn't make any sense!" I glared at the class work that Professor Vector had given us. We were supposed to be translating a set of numbers into words and then we were to figure out what the words were describing. Mitch looked over at my parchment. He sighed and pointed to one of my translations.

"That's because you mixed up four and five again," he said. "Four is creation and five is action, not the other way around." I blinked and looked over at the chart in my book.

"Oh," I said blushing at my mistake. "Right. Thanks." Mitch smiled and we continued our work.


	10. Changing Seats

The rest of the week passed by without anything too interesting happening. On Tuesday I had Ancient Runes with Becky, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. There was a small argument between Pansy and Draco about whether she was going to sit at his table or not. She ended up at a table on her own. Wednesday I had Herbology in the morning. Herbology was with my housemates as well as the Ravenclaws. Slytherins and Ravenclaws got on rather well so there was no problem in that class. Thursday was Transfiguration in the morning with the rest of the Slytherins and the Gryffindors and Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon with the Slytherins and Gryffindors together again. As usual I sat with my friends and Pansy tried and failed to sit with Draco. The class was very enjoyable. Professor Snape, who was also the Slytherin Head of House, taught us about nonverbal spells. Up until now he had been the Potions Master but this year he had gotten the job he had always been after, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Today, Friday, the Slytherins had Charms in the morning. Nothing too great happened in that class. It was that afternoon when things began to change.

At one o' clock that afternoon my friends and I walked down to the dungeons for our Double Advanced Potions class. This class was very small, there were only twelve of us. Me, Becky, Mitch, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott, a Hufflepuff named Ernie Macmillan, and two Ravenclaws, Terry Boot and Michael Corner. As my friends and I walked in and headed for a table in the back Draco reached out and caught my hand. He pulled me down onto the seat beside him.

"Sit with me luv," he said. I looked at my friends and shrugged.

"Okay," I said. "You guys don't care, do you?" They shrugged and shook their heads although I could tell by the looks in their eyes that they really did care. Professor Slughorn came in and they went to their table.


	11. Becky's Warning

"I love Saturdays!" I said happily, stretching my arms high over my head.

"And why's that?" Draco asked. We had just finished breakfeast and had decided to go for a walk along the lake.

"'Cause we can wear our muggle clothes and there're no classes," I said with a grin. "That's why!" Draco laughed and leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you," he said smirking at the look of shock on my face. I still wasn't used to him kissing me at random moments.

"I love you too," I said after the shock faded. We walked on in silence for a bit.

"Midge!" Becky's voice shouted, shattering the silence. We turned and saw Becky and Mitch running toward us. I grinned and went to meet them.

"You okay?" Mitch asked looking down at me. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah...we were just walking around the lake. Wanna come along? You guys need to get used to him anyway..." They nodded and we walked back to Draco.

"Morning Malfoy," Becky said. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Rivers," he said tensely. "Did you want something?"

"Schyler invited us along," Mitch replied coldly. Draco shrugged and began walking. We followed silently. We walked along the lake in tense silence. No one seemed willing to try to talk, not even me. When we had finished our walk Becky finally broke the silence.

"Listen to me Malfoy," she said putting a hand on my shoulder. "You better treat Schyler right. If we find out you did anything to her...well let's just say it's not going to be pretty."

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked.

"You bet," Mitch said. I moved away from Becky and took Draco's hand.

"Don't worry about it you two," I said. "He's not going to hurt me."


	12. Doesn't Matter

_Things seemed to be getting on very well for me. Draco didn't seem to be any of the things my friends thought he was. Sure, he was mean to Pansy, but so was I. And, yes, he __**had**__ shoved me but it had been an accident and it had only happened once. We'd been dating for almost three months and my friends still had not accepted it._

"Midge you need to break up with him," Becky insisted as we walked to Transfiguration together.

"Has he hit you yet?" Mitch demanded. I shot him a very nasty look.

"Not he has _not_ hit me," I snapped. "And he never will."

"Believe me Schyler," Mitch said. "He will. Sooner or later he'll loose his temper and..." His voice trailed off and he seemed to be thinking of exactly _what _Draco could do. I rolled my eyes and said nothing.

_They'd go nuts if they knew Draco had shoved me, _I thought. _**They **__won't believe that it was an accident. _We walked along in silence, almost to class.

"He's changing you Midge," Becky said at last. "You aren't the same as you used to be." I snorted and shoved a first year out of my way.

"You're off your rocker," I said. "I'm the same as I've always been."

"Oh _really_?" Mitch asked looking skeptical.

"Really," I snapped.

"You never shoved people out of your way before you started dating him." I sighed and shook my head.

"Whatever."

"And you don't sit with us in Potions anymore," Becky added, sounding quite sad.

"Draco wants to sit with me too," I said. "I sit with you in every other class we have together."

"We just feel like we're loosing you," she said.

"You're not. We've been friends since we were babies. You'll never loose me." We reached our class and went inside.

"Good afternoon Professor," we said to the teacher, Professor McGonagall, who was also the Head of Gryffindor House. She said hello to us and smiled at me. It seemed that I was the only Slytherin that she really liked. I smiled back and headed for a table with my friends.

"Schyler," Draco said catching my hand. "Come sit with me." Becky and Mitch stopped and turned around.

"No Malfoy she's sitting with us," Becky said, grabbing my other wrist and tugging me toward her.

"Bugger off Rivers," Draco spat. "She's sitting with me."

"_No _she's _not_!" Becky snarled. "Now let her go you prat!"

"Yes she _is_!" I threw my hands into the air exasperatedly.

"_She _is standing right here!" I snapped. "And _she _can decide where _she _wants to sit for herself!" I looked from Draco to my friends and back again. I gave my friends a very apologetic look and slid into the seat in between Draco and Blaise. Becky's jaw fell open in shock that I had _actually _chosen to sit with Draco over my friends. Mitch looked like he would like nothing more to hit Draco and drag me back to the table where he and Becky were going to sit.

"Please take your seats Miss Rivers, Mr. Brustman," McGonagall called from the head of the class. Becky glared at me and then she and Mitch went to the last empty table. I put my head down on my arms, groaning softly.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked softly as the lesson began. I sighed heavily and raised my head.

"They're pissed at me now," I replied. "I hate it when I make them mad. It always takes _forever _to get them both to forgive me." Draco laughed a little.

"Don't worry about anything _they _think," he said. "They're Gryffindor mudbloods. They're below us." I glared at him.

"I _told _you not to call them that!" I hissed. "You know I hate that word! And they are _not _below us!" Draco's eyes flashed angrily.

"Think of them however you like," he snapped sounding angry. "Their opinions still don't matter. They'll never like me." I nodded. He was right about that. My friends would _never_like him so what they thought about us dating didn't matter at all.

"You're right," I agreed. "Are you mad at me?" Draco's eyes softened.

"Of course I'm not, luv," he said.

"Could you two stop?" Blaise asked, leaning around me so he could see Draco as well. "You're making me ill."

"Just because _your _girlfriend is too stupid to understand romance doesn't mean we don't, Blaise," I jibbed meanly. Blaise's jaw dropped as Draco snickered.

"Good one Marcin," Blaise said. "Didn't know you had that in you." I grinned.

"I've been learning from the best," I said tilting my head toward Draco.

"She's catching on really well," Draco said as he handed us the mice we were going to be transfiguring into mittens.

"I'm sorry Blaise," I said sincerely. "I shouldn't have said that." Blaise grinned.

"It's all right," he replied. "But it seems you have a ways to go in those lessons of yours. You're not supposed to apologize." I grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Okay," I said. I pointed my wand at my mouse and with a small _pop _it turned into a perfect pair of mittens.


	13. Draco's Lie

After class I went straight to my dorm and began to cut my hair until it was just past my shoulders. I pointed my wand at my hair and it turned green with silver streaks. Satisfied with the change I went back to the common room to get my bag. I had Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts in ten minutes.

"Trying to fit in are you?" Pansy's snide voice asked. My hands balled into fists and I turned to face her.

"I already _do _fit in Parkinson," I snarled.

"Slytherins aren't friends with _Gryffindors_," she said.

"Well _I _am," I growled.

"Mudblood lover," she shot at me.

"Slut," I shot back. Pansy's eyes widened. She drew her wand and I drew mine.

"You'll regret ever taking Draky away from me!" she hissed.

"Still on about that are you?" I said coolly. "I imagine it's not too good for business." Pansy sputtered, trying to form some sort of word. Before anything could happen, though, the door to the common room opened and Draco walked in.

"There you are Schy," he said spotting me. "C'mon, we'll be late for cla...what are you _doing _Parkinson?" He had spotted Pansy and saw that she had her wand out. Pansy went bright red and pocketed her wand.

"Oh nothing...I..." she stammered in a quiet voice.

"Never mind," Draco cut in. "I don't care. C'mon Schyler." I smirked at Pansy and followed Draco out into the corridor. Draco turned to me and touched the silver and green streaks that hung in my face.

"Changed you hair have you?" he asked with a small smile. I grinned, snuggling against him as he wrapped an arm around me while we walked.

"I thought it might suit me better," I answered. "Like it?"

"Love it," Draco said. "Suits you perfectly."

"Draco, would you mind...I mean, would it be all right if I sat with my friends? Just in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Draco's face took on a pained look as though he knew what he was about to say would hurt me terribly. We stopped about five feet from the classroom door and Draco turned to me.

"Luv, I hate to tell you this," he said brushing my hair out of my face. "I know how much those two mean to you but...well Zabini overheard...you really aren't going to like this luv..."

"What?" I asked practically shaking with fear. "Draco _what_!" Draco sighed.

"Zabini overheard them say that they don't want to sit with you anymore, that they don't even want to be around you anymore. They said you've changed too much and they don't think they can..."

"Just...just stop!" I cried shaking my head and bursting into tears. "They wouldn't Draco! They just...just _wouldn't_!" Draco drew me into his arms.

"I know you want to believe that you and those two will be friends forever but sometimes people are just too different." I pulled away from him, brushing the tears from my dark brown eyes.

"Fine," I said coldly. "If that's the way they want to play it." I turned and stalked into class with Draco just behind me. I glared coldly a Becky and Mitch as we slid into our seats at the table next to theirs. I should have realized that something was off with what Draco had said from the bewildered looks on their faces but for some reason I didn't care. During all of Professor Snape's lesson they tried to get my attention but I ignored them.

_I can't __**believe **__them! _I fumed silently. _If they don't want to be my friends anymore then why are they bothering with trying to talk to me! _

At the end of class I stormed from the room and out into the corridor.

"Midge!" Becky called. I kept walking, acting as though I had never heard her.

"Schyler wait!" Mitch called. My hands balled tightly into fists.

"Please stop," I whispered. "Please just leave me alone. Don't make this worse."

"Just ignore them," Draco's voice said softly in my ear. He had joined me without me noticing.

"Schyler stop and _listen to us_!" Becky cried. I felt her hand close tightly around my wrist.

"_What_!" I yelled whirling around. "What the bloody hell do you want!" I felt extremely close to tears. Both Becky and Mitch looked alarmed.

"We just want to talk to you," Mitch said. "That's all."

"_Alone_," Becky added with a quick glance at Draco. Draco immediately yanked my free arm very hard causing me to fall against him.

"I don't think so Rivers," he snarled.

"No," I said freeing myself from his grip. "No, it's okay Draco. Just go back to the common room. I'll see you later." Draco threw a very nasty look at all three of us and then walked away. I turned back to my friends who were looking very smug at having gotten me away from Draco.

"Alright then," I said crossing my arms across my chest. "What do you want?"


	14. Their Side of the Story

"Not here," Becky said. She led Mitch and I into an empty classroom. She shut the door while Mitch and I took seats on top of the desks. She turned to us and sat down on the teacher's desk.

"Why are you bothering with this?" I demanded.

"With what?" Mitch asked. "Talking to you?" I nodded.

"Well that's what friends _do_, you see," Becky snapped sarcastically. "What the hell's wrong with you!?"

"_Me_!? What's wrong with _you_!?"

"_Us_!?" Mitch said. "_You're _the one shooting glares at us! What'd we do!?"

"Don't act like you know!" I shouted, tears filling my eyes. "I know what you said! Draco told me!"

"And what did he say?" Mitch asked.

"That Blaise overheard you two saying that you don't want to be my friends anymore because I've changed too much!"

"Well there's no doubt that you've changed," Becky said. "I mean..." She waved at my newly cut and dyed hair.

"But that doesn't mean we'd just stop being friends with you without telling you first," Mitch agreed. "Draco lied to you." I stared at them.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"To turn you against us," Becky said bitterly. "So he can control you." I got off the desk, huffing with anger.

"No he's not!" I cried. "Damn it you guys! He's not trying to control me!"

"Then why did he lie to you about us?" Becky asked quietly. I stopped dead, halfway to the door. I turned around slowly.

"He was only telling me what Blaise told him," I said in a forced calm voice.

"But Schyler we _never said that_!" Becky cried looking desperate to make me understand. I looked from Becky to Mitch.

"But...but..." I stammered, my eyes getting wide as I began to accept what they were telling me. "But _why_ would he lie!? If he doesn't want me to hang out with you two then why didn't he just _tell _me!?" Becky grabbed my shoulders.

"Midge if he really said that," she replied. "What would you do?"

"I'd tell him to sod off," I said. "I'd never stop being friends with you guys just because he says to!"

"Which is why he had to lie about it," Mitch pointed out. I sank to the floor, staring dully at my hands.

"Midge we really don't want you to feel bad," Becky said.

"I know," I muttered.

"It's just...how can a guy who would lie to you be good for you?" Mitch asked. My head snapped up and I scrambled to my feet.

"I knew it!" I yelled. "You're trying to break us up!"

"Damn straight!" Becky snapped. "I told you before that we'd stop you from dating him." I glared at them and left the room.

"Schyler where're you _going_!?" Mitch cried as he and Becky ran after me.

"I'm going to my common room," I said. "You two would do well to go to yours. It's almost nine."


	15. The Begining of the Nightmare

I walked into the Slytherin common room and went over to where Draco was sitting with Blaise.

"Hey pet," he said when I stopped in front of him.

"You lied to me," I said. Draco blinked and laughed although I could tell it was forced.

"About what luv?" he asked. I wasn't stupid enough to ignore the icy edge in his voice. I was on thin ice now.

"You know what about," I snapped. "My friends never said that they didn't want to be around me anymore." Draco stood up very slowly. I backed up a few steps. He was much taller than I was and this alone made him intimidating. He grabbed my upper arm tightly and dragged me away from everyone else.

"Don't you _ever_," he snarled pushing me against the wall. "Call me a liar."

"But you are!" I hissed. "My friends didn't say any of the things you told me they did!" I pushed him away from me.

"I'm done talking about this," I said to him. "Don't ever lie to me again or you're going to regret it." I turned and started walking to the girls dorms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him pick up a heavy glass object from a nearby table.

"Don't tell me what to do," he said. "You don't give me orders." He reached out and grabbed my arm at the same time slamming the object down on the back of my head. I cried out and fell to the floor. The room spun and I felt blood begin to flow into my hair.

"Draco what did you _do_!?" Blaise yelled.

"Is she going to die!?" Pansy squealed hopefully. Draco picked me up and shook my shoulders. I felt myself hovering on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Schyler get up!" he said. He looked down at one of his hand and saw the blood on it.

"Draco you have to take to the hospital wing!" Blaise said anxiously.

"No," Draco said standing up with me in his arms. "I'll take her to see Snape." He carried me up to Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Snape called. Draco brought me inside.

"Professor please, Schyler needs your help. She's hurt." Snape saw the blood on Draco's hand and on his robes. He cleared off his desk with a wave of his wand.

"Lay her here," he instructed. Draco laid me carefully on the desk. Snape sat me up and began muttering healing spells. The wound on the back of my head healed and he said another spell to clean the blood off my hair and robes.

"Schyler what happened to you?" he asked. I reached back and lightly touched the back of my head. I winced slightly. It was still a little sore.

"Hit my head," I muttered.

"She fell sir," Draco added. "And hit her head on one of the tables." My eyes widened slightly at the lie but I said nothing to Snape.

"Well you'll want to be a bit more careful," Snape said. I nodded.

"Can I go now sir?" I asked.

"One more question," he replied. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital wing, Draco?"

"You were closer, sir," he said. "And..." he glanced at me, telling him to help him with his lie.

"And I'm more comfortable around you, sir," I said softly. I knew the real reason Draco had brought me to Snape was because we were his favorite students and so he would be less likely to suspect that we were lying, unlike Madame Pomfrey. Snape nodded and I hopped off his desk. Draco and I walked out into the corridor. Once we were a good distance from Snape's office Draco grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. My head hit the wall and I winced as pain shot through me.

"You don't tell anyone what really happened tonight," he commanded. "Understand? No one. Not Snape, not Dumbledore, and definitely _not _those mudblood friends of yours." I opened my mouth to tell him off for calling them that, thought better of it, and closed my mouth again. Draco was in a bad enough mood with me as it was. Arguing now would only make it worse. I nodded.

"But...our whole house saw," I said cautiously. "What if they tell?" Draco snorted.

"Them?" he asked. "They don't give damn about you. Pansy was hoping you would die." I looked down at my shoes.

"Did you?" I asked looking up at him again.

"Did I what?"

"Hope I'd die?" Draco's eyes flickered with a mix of confusion and softness.

"Of course not baby," he said pulling me into his arms. "What would I do if you died? I _love_ you. I _need _you." I hugged him but all I could think was that Mitch had been right. He couldn't love me if he hurt me.

"I love you too," I whispered. Draco pulled away and smiled down at me.

"You look tired. Let's go to bed." I nodded and we walked back to the common room.


	16. I'm Okay

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked the next morning after breakfeast.

"Yeah I'm fine," I muttered. We walked off to Charms and Blaise didn't mention it again.

Later that day during break Becky and Mitch caught up with me in one of the courtyards.

"Midge, I thought we were meeting in the Great Hall," Becky said.

"Oh...sorry," I replied as I remembered our plans. "I forgot."

"S'okay," Mitch said. "We would've come out here anyway."

"Schyler!" Draco called coming toward us.

"Oh great," Becky muttered under her breath to us. "Just who I don't want to see."

"Be nice," I pleaded. Draco reached us.

"Hey Draco," I said.

"Schyler I thought you were coming with me to the library," he replied. I blinked.

"I...I was?" I asked. "But...I don't remember..."

"She had plans with _us_, Malfoy," Mitch snapped. Draco's eyes flickered to him before looking at me again.

"Well you don't mind if I just borrow her for a minute, do you?"

"Of course they don't," I said quickly as Becky opened her mouth to reply. I glanced at them quickly as Draco led me back into the castle.

"Draco when did we make plans?" I asked. "I really don't remember..." The next thing I knew, Draco's fist slammed across my face. I shouted in pain and stumbled sideways into the wall.

"What...what was that for!?" I cried as blood flowed from my bottom lip.

"What were you doing with those mudbloods!?" he demanded.

"They're my friends," I snapped. "I'm going to hang out with them." Draco grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall.

"You'll stay away from them if you know what's good for you." I stared up at him, my eyes wide. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes tightly. Partly to stop the tears that had filled my eyes from falling and partly so that I didn't have to see him. Then the weight of his lips vanished. I stood still with my eyes still shut for several minutes.

_Why me? _I thought weakly. _Why does he do this to me? What did I do? _Slowly, I slid to the floor and began to sob.

"Schyler?" Mitch's voice called a while later. I jumped and whipped out my wand.

"_Episkey_," I muttered pointing it at the cut on my lip. I felt the cut heal a second later.

"Hey...guys," I said scrambling to my feet.

"Schy we were looking for you," Mitch said. "We thought you were coming back. Where'd you go?"

"Oh...um...Draco and I were talking and I forgot..."

"What'd he do to you?" Becky asked. I shook my head.

"N...Nothing."

"Bull."

"Really guys we were just talking."

"Then why were you on the floor?" Becky asked. "And why do you look like you've been crying?" I looked away.

"It really wasn't anything."

"Did he hit you?" Mitch asked. I shook my head.

"No...no I was just...no he didn't," I stammered. "Anyway we'd better go...we'll be late for Potions." Mitch put his hand on my shoulder and I bit my lip to keep from pulling away.

"Schyler if he hurt you...Becky and I won't let him do anything to you. But you have to tell us."

_Like they could stop him, _I thought.

"Midge are you listening?" Becky asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry," I answered. "I'm okay." We walked upstairs but when we got to the door to the Potions classroom I stopped and pretended that I had to tie my shoe.

"You guys go on ahead," I told them. "I'll see you in there." I couldn't let Draco see me with them just after he had told me to stay away from them. They nodded and walked in. I waited a few minutes before following and sitting down with Draco and Blaise. Draco lazily draped and arm around my shoulders. I looked down at the table. Draco began massaging my shoulder. I didn't want him to but I was afraid to tell him to stop. I shut my eyes and clenched my fists. I barely heard Slughorn's lesson. I never even looked up at him. My eyes stayed shut for the entire two hours. I was very glad that today was not a day when we had to make a potion.

"You all right pet?" Draco asked as we walked up to dinner. "You were awful quiet in Potions." I nodded.

"I'm just tired," I lied. Draco seemed to accept that answer because he didn't question me about it after that.

"Schyler!" Mitch called after dinner as we were walking to our common rooms. I looked from my friends to Draco.

"Can I...can I just tell them that I can't hang out with them anymore?" I asked him. Draco nodded and I went over to my friends.

"Hi guys," I said. "Um...what's going on?"

"What was wrong with you in Potions?" Becky asked. I laughed weakly.

"Nothing," I said. "I'm just tired." I glanced back at Draco.

"Listen guys," I said, lowering my voice. "Draco wants me to hang out with him more. He wants me to stop being with you guys so much."

"_What_!?" they both cried. I nodded.

"So on Wednesday I'm going to use those Skiving Snack boxes to get out of Herbology," I said. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement okay? The same goes for Friday. I'll get out of Charms." They nodded and I walked back to Draco.

"Did you tell them?" he asked. I nodded.

"They're kind of upset with me."

"That's all right. You don't need them."


	17. Made it Worse

The days leading up to Wednesday were full of small beatings from Draco. The cuts and bruises were small enough for me to vanish with the Episky spell. I was relieved with Wednesday came and we walked out to the greenhouses for Herbology.

"I wonder what Sprout's teaching us today," Blaise said. I shrugged.

"Who cares," I replied.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Draco asked. "You're acting very strange." I shrugged again. Professor Sprout let us into the greenhouse and touched my pocket nervously. The Nosebleed Nougat that I was going to use to get out of class was still there. As we began to repot one of the many plants, the name of which I didn't know since I was too nervous to pay attention, I leaned down and pretended as if my trowel had hit me in the nose while slipping half of the Nougat into my mouth.

"OW!" I cried holding my nose as blood began streaming through my fingers. "Professor...I need to go to the hospital wing. My nose..."

"Oh, of course Miss Marcin," Sprout said. I ran out of the green house and up to the castle. As soon as I reached the Entrance Hall I swallowed the other half of the Nougat and the nosebleed stopped. I wiped the blood on my sleeve and ran up to the Room of Requirement. I walked past the blank wall three time thinking hard.

_I need to meet my friends..._ A door appeared in the wall. I hurried over to it and slipped inside.

"There she is," Mitch said. "Told ya she was coming."

"Hi guys," I said. "I see you used Nosebleed Nougat too." They grinned.

"He suspect anything?" Becky asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. I hope not." They blinked.

"What does that mean?" Mitch asked slowly.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I just...nothing." They both looked at me but I looked away from them.

"Hey look, Butterbeer," I said. I grabbed three bottles and we sat down and began to talk.

We met in the Room of Requirement twice a week for almost a month. Draco never seemed to have a clue.

"So the Yule Ball's next week," Becky said. "I can't wait."

"Me either," I agreed. "Draco got me really pretty jewelry to go with my dress." Becky rolled her eyes.

"That bastard is just trying to keep you under his control." I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Can we not talk about him please?" Mitch asked. Becky and I nodded.

That Friday I left class a little early clutching the note that Becky had slipped to me when I passed her in the corridor. She wanted us all to meet and talk about something important. She didn't say what though which made me wonder if it had to do with Draco again. I reached the room and slipped in.

"Hey guys," I said, my back still to the room.

"Hello pet," Draco's voice sneered coldly. I froze, my hand still clutching the doorknob.

"Draco," I said softly. My eyes closed as I began shaking with fear. His hand closed around my shoulder, gripping it painfully.

"What's this?" he asked forcing the note out of my hand. "_Midge, meet us in the Room of Requirement early today. We need to talk about something important. Stalker. _Now isn't that what you call that mudblood, Rivers?" I said nothing. Draco shook me so that my forehead knocked against the door.

"Isn't it!?" I nodded.

"Y...Yes..." I stammered.

"I knew you were still seeing them," he snarled. "I thought I made it clear that I wanted you to stay away from them!"

"You did..." I whispered. "I just..."

"Just thought you wouldn't listen!?" he yelled in my ear. "Well I'll teach you! C'mon!" He wrenched the door open and dragged me into an empty classroom. He shoved me inside and slammed the door.

"Draco please..." I whimpered as he walked slowly toward me. "I'm sorry..." His eyes looked like ice and that scared me. He grabbed me and threw me against the desks. I slammed against them and they slid in different directions. I dropped to my knees holding my side.

"Draco..." I tried again.

"I'm not done with you yet," he snapped. I looked up at him with tears filling my eyes. He hauled me to my feet and smirked at me.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you look when you're terrified?" He threw me into the wall and I hit it hard. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. I coughed as I slid to the floor.

"Did that hurt?" he asked. I nodded slowly, trying not to cry.

"Get up," he commanded. I staggered to my feet. Draco came up to me and touched my cheek.

"Please stop..." I begged. He laughed and hit me across the face.

"You know, I think you look even better when you're in pain and terrified of what I'm going to do to you next." He took a step away from me.

"_Muffliato_," he said pointing his wand at the door. I drew my own wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I cried.

"_Protego_," Draco drawled. My spell came back and hit me, causing me to fly back into the wall. My wand flew out of my hand and landed somewhere behind Draco.

"Now none of this fighting back business," Draco said. "It'll just make it worse for you." I pushed past him and ran toward my wand.

"Why don't you listen?" he asked. He kicked my legs and they buckled. I winced in pain and bit back a cry.

"_Impedimenta_," Draco said. I stopped trying to crawl to my wand. In my head I used every curse word I knew. Draco kicked my in the ribs and I let out a sob.

"You're pathetic," he sneered.

"You're such a bastard..." I gasped. "Becky and Mitch were right about you..." Anger filled Draco's eyes and he kicked me again.

"Those mudbloods are beneath me! Don't you ever talk to me like that!" He kicked my in the side with each word. I cried out and coughed up blood. I dragged myself toward my wand as I felt the spell begin to wear off.

_Just a bit further... _I thought stretching my fingers toward my wand. Draco's foot came down on my elbow and I sobbed as it broke.

"I said not to try to fight back," he said picking up my wand and pocketing it.

"I...swear...to...God..." I gasped. "When...I...tell..."

"_Crucio_!" Draco drawled. I screamed as unbearable pain seared through me. The curse lifted and I fell against the cold stone floor, sobbing.

"I'm...I'm...s...sorry!" I sobbed. "I w...won't do it again!"

"Damn right you won't," he said. "Get up." He grabbed my broken arm and yanked me to my feet.

"Draco that...that hurts!" I gasped. He ignored me and dragged me to the door. He kicked the door open and dragged me into the corridor.

"Draco _please_ my arm hurts!"

"Shut up," he snarled. I saw Ginny Weasley staring at us as we passed. I looked away from her knowing I looked like hell.

"Where're we going?" I asked as I stumbled after Draco down a flight of stairs.

"I said _shut up_!" We reached the dungeons.

"He'll just've finished lessons," Draco muttered to himself. "Everyone's off at lunch." He knocked on Snape's office door.

"Come in," Snape's voice called. Draco got a worried look on his face and loosened his grip on my arm so that I could barely feel it. We went into Snape's office. Snape looked alarmed at the sight of me.

"Marcin..." he began but at that moment I swayed and grabbed Draco's arm.

"I feel sick..." I whimpered. Snape waved his wand and a comfortable looking couch appeared.

"Lay her down, Draco." Draco helped me over to the couch. Once I was settled Snape knelt beside me.

"What happened to you Schyler?" he asked.

"I...I fell sir," I lied shakily. I knew that if he believed that it would be a miracle.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow skeptically. "You were just in here the other night because you fell. And I have to say that last time as well as this one, the injuries have been quite severe for a fall." He began muttering healing spells, thankfully starting with my broken arm.

"She had a bad fall down some stairs sir," Draco replied. "And she and Pansy were fighting earlier." I couldn't believe how easily he lied to Snape.

"You and Parkinson don't get along?" Snape asked me. I shook my head. This, at least, was the truth.

"I took care of it sir," Draco said. "I don't think she'll bother Schyler again."

_Yeah like I couldn't take her in a fight, _I thought. Snape nodded.

"Very well. I won't speak to her about it. There you are Marcin. I'm finished." I sat up and rubbed my arm.

"Ow," I muttered.

"You'll be sore for a while," Snape said. "There may still be some bruises as well. I want you to put this on them if that is the case." He handed me a container full of green paste.

"Guacamole dip?" I asked.

"Murlap paste," Snape answered with a hint of a smile. "Put it on the bruises and rub it in." I nodded.

"Thank you sir," I said. I got up and Draco and I left.

"You know I love you, don't you?" he asked. I bit back and angry retort and nodded instead.

"I l...love you too," I mumbled. With that we went up to lunch.


	18. Apology

That night was not great for me. All the Slytherins seemed to know what has happened between Draco and I. Pansy grinned and wanted to know all the details. Blaise, on the other hand, didn't look all that pleased.

"What're you up to?" Draco asked making me jump.

"Nothing!" I yelped hastily rearranging my pieces of parchment. Draco glared at me and grabbed the parchment I was trying to hide.

"See?" I asked. "It's blank." Draco pulled out his wand and jabbed it at the parchment.

"_Specialis Revelio_," he said. I felt the color drain from my face as words appeared.

"_Help me...He's out of control..._" Draco read in a dangerously low voice. He shoved me and my chair flipped over and I toppled to the floor.

"Out of control am I!?" he snarled. "I'll show you out of control!" I scrambled out of his way as he advanced on me. He kicked me over and over until I had backed myself into a corner.

"Draco _p...please_!" I cried. "Please...d...don't!" Draco threw back his head and laughed coldly.

"Obviously my lesson earlier didn't get through to you," he sneered. "I'll have to give you another." I looked around at my Housemates but none of them seemed to be paying attention. Draco raised his wand and brought it down. There was a crack like a whip. I screamed and my hand flew to my face. A cut ran from above my right eye down to my cheek. Draco brought down his wand again. This time I put up my arms and they blocked the attack. Over and over this happened.

"_Draco_!" Blaise cried getting up at last and running over. "Draco that's _enough_!" He was restraining Draco who was breathing hard in anger.

"Sod off Zabini," Draco snapped.

"Draco you'll _kill _her!" Draco glared down at me as I sobbed.

"Clean yourself up." Slowly, painfully, I pulled out my wand.

"_Episkey_," I muttered again and again until all the cuts were gone.

"_Tergeo_," I muttered to clean the blood off myself. The bruises on my sides and arms would need to be healed with murlap paste.

"You don't look half bad, once you've cleaned up," Draco said nastily. Our Housemates snickered. I felt my face burn but whether it was from anger or humiliation I couldn't tell.

"I'm starting to think you lied," I hissed so that only he could hear. "I'm starting to think you really wouldn't have minded if I'd died the other night." Draco looked shocked and shook his head.

"I didn't," he said for the first time looking truly upset. "I would never want that." I snorted but I found myself believing him. He pulled me to my feet,

"Come with me," he said. "I have something for you." I followed him into the sixth year boys' dorms.

"What...what is it?" I asked nervously wringing my hands. "What did I do now?" Draco chuckled.

"Nothing babe," he said with a smile. "I have a present for you. Well two, actually." I blinked.

"A...present?" I asked. "What for? Merlin knows I haven't done anything to deserve..." Draco turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Can't I just give you a gift?" he asked quietly. "Just because I love you?" I nodded. He turned and pulled out a small clear box. Inside were two small pink puffs.

"What the...?" I asked staring at them. "What are those?" Draco laughed.

"Pygmy Puffs." I took the box from him.

"They're cute," I giggled. "Are they really for me?" Draco nodded.

"I'll call this one Ai," I said pointing to the light pink one. "And this one Rie." I pointed to the dark pink one. Draco smiled slightly.

"Thank you!" I cried flinging my arms around him and hugging him.


	19. The Yule Ball

I woke up in the middle of the night gasping and covered in cold sweat. I scrambled out of bed and ran into the common room.

"No..." I muttered crawling onto a chair and hugging my knees. "No...no...no...I c...can't..." My dream which was really a memory of the Yule Ball, which had been three days ago, played over and over in my head. I sobbed and let the memory win.

_I came into the common room dressed in my dark green dress. My hair which was long once again was up in a high ponytail tied with a green ribbon. Everyone stopped to look at me. I loved the attention. Draco turned to me._

_"How do I look?"_

_"Perfect. Like a princess."_

_"Makes sense since you're the Prince," Blaise commented. I beamed. I loved being the Princess of the Slytherins. Draco stepped up to me and handed me a box. Inside was a silver bracelet with dark green stones in it. I slipped it onto my right wrist._

_"This too," Draco said handing me a smaller box. I blinked and opened it._

_"Draco!" I gasped. Inside was a silver ring with an emerald and two small diamonds on either side._

_"I knew you'd like it," he said. I kissed him._

_"I love it." We walked down to the ball hand in hand. When we reached the Great Hall we chose a table with Blaise and Theodore. We ate dinner and then we began dancing. _

_"Draco what's up?" I asked. He hadn't been talking to me. He just stared across the hall._

_"Nothing. I'll be back." He got up and walked off._

_"Okay then," I muttered. _

_"Hey there Midge!" Becky panted plopping down in the seat next to me._

_"What's up Schy?" Mitch asked. I jumped._

_"G...Guys!" I cried._

_"Having fun?" Becky asked. I nodded._

_"Look I gotta go..."_

_"He told you to stay away from us," Becky said flatly. "Didn't he?"_

_"Well..."_

_"He found out about our meetings," Mitch said. I nodded and looked away from them._

_"Stay away from me. I can't be around you anymore."_

_"Don't be stupid," Becky snapped. "Just because he found out..."_

_"Look I don't want to be friends with two stupid mudbloods!" I hissed. Then I ran away from them. I had just said the worst thing I could have to my two best friends. But what choice did I have? Draco would kill me next time if I didn't stay away from them. I hated myself for what I had done. _

_"Blaise do you know where Draco went?" I asked when I found him._

_"Um...over into that empty room I think." I was puzzled. What was he doing in there? I walked over to the room and opened the door. And there was Draco making out with Pansy._

_"Draco...?" I gasped. The two of them broke apart and looked at me._

_"Oh hey babe," Draco said coolly. Pansy giggled._

_"Why...?"_

_"Because I can do things for Draco that you could never do!" Pansy squealed._

_"You son of bitch!" I screamed shoving him and Pansy apart and hitting him very hard across the face. I knew better then to hit Draco. I knew I would pay for it but I didn't care. I wanted him to hurt. Draco stumbled backwards._

_"Get out Pansy," he snarled._

_"But..." she began to protest._

_"GET OUT!" Pansy ran from the room._

_"You cheated on me! What the hell is wrong with you!? You said Pansy was a slut!"_

_"She is but she's the only one who can...well you just don't know how to 'satisfy' me the way she does." I began to cry._

_"You had sex!?" Draco sighed._

_"_Of course _we had sex."_

_"I hate you..."_

_"You don't. You wouldn't still be here if you did. You would have run away. It would have been good for you if you had." It was then that I heard the lock in the door click._

_"Draco..."_

_"I was surprised when you hit me. I thought you knew better than that."_

_"I...I'm sorry..." Draco backed me against the wall._

_"You never learn do you?" He grabbed me and began beating me. I had never had a beating this severe. By the end I could hardly move..._

I snapped out of the memory and stared weakly into the fire. Draco had hidden the wounds with glamours and concealment charms. He hadn't even bothered healing them. Then he had just left me there all night. The bruises and cuts were still there. I was too sore to heal them and I couldn't tell anyone about them because I was afraid of Draco.

"Schyler?" a voice asked. I jumped.

"B...Blaise!" I cried. "I didn't hear you come in!"

"I didn't mean to scare you," he replied. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep."

"I've been meaning to ask you...where did you go the night of the Yule Ball? You never came back from looking for Malfoy."

"I...I was um...I went to the library...I must've fallen asleep..." Blaise gave me a skeptical look.

"What were you doing in the library?"

"Reading. I...look Blaise I'm tired. I should probably get back to bed."

"Well all right. If you're sure you're okay..."

"Yes I'm fine. 'Night." I hurried back to my dorm and got back into bed.


	20. Nothing

I woke up the next morning and knew that it was going to be very hard to get out of bed and make it through the day. My whole body was screaming in pain but I refused to let anyone see it. I struggled out of bed and into my uniform. The morning seemed to drag on forever and every time Draco touched me in the slightest way, even if it was affectionately, I would flinch ever so slightly. If he noticed he never said.

"Are you in pain?" Blaise asked as we were eating our lunch.

"No," I replied.

"What would she be in pain from Zabini?" Draco asked wrapping an arm around my waist. The weight of his arm was enough to make me want to scream but I held it in and kept a smile frozen on my face.

"I'm fine," I said. "I feel perfectly all right. No need to worry about me Blaise." But I did want him to worry about me. If someone, anyone, worried about me or noticed that I was not my normal self then I would feel loved or like I was worth something. As it was no one noticed and the two people who had were gone because I had chased them away. Draco did not care about me, he hardly even pretended anymore. He openly flirted with Pansy in the common room, often going off with her, away from everyone else. He only pretended to care when we were around the other Houses. We could not seem like anything but the "perfect couple".

We finished our lunches and walked down to the Potions classroom. Mitch and Becky walked past us and I tried not to look at them. It would have worked too except Mitch bumped into my arm and I sucked in my breath as pain ran through me. Mitch turned to me.

"Schyler are you…?" his voice trailed off. I looked up at the concerned look on his face and saw that he was staring at my arm. I looked down and saw that the sleeve of my shirt had gone up a little to reveal purplish bruises all over my arm. I yanked my sleeve down and did not look at him.

"Schyler," he said. I stared at the table, concentrated on it so that I did not feel the pain in my arm or the pain in my heart from doing this to my friends. Mitch walked away and joined Becky at their table.

"What did he want?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," I muttered. "He didn't say anything." Draco noticed me playing nervously with the sleeve of my shirt. He looked over that Becky and Mitch just as Mitch leaned over to Becky and whispered something to her. Becky looked over at us and her eyes narrowed.

"What did he see?" Draco asked.

"He just…it was…nothing Draco," I stammered weakly. "He didn't see anything." Draco did not mention it again. It was not until our break that I realized that he knew I was lying. He led me to a deserted room.

"What did he see?" he asked again.

"Bruises," I answered no longer having the strength to lie to him. "On my right arm. But for all he knows I could have gotten them from falling…"

"Oh he knows!" Draco hissed cutting me off. "He knows and he told Rivers and now she knows too! Do you see what you've done!?" I did not see how this was my fault. After all _he _was the one who beat me up. But I was too afraid of him to say so.

"I'm….I'm sorry Draco," I whispered. "I didn't mean for him to see…." Draco smacked me and I fell to the floor. I did not make any noise.

"I need to teach you a lesson again I see," he said as he pulled out his wand.

"Draco please no…I didn't mean to….I'll be good…I'll do anything you say….please…." I was sobbing as I begged him not to hurt me. Draco smirked and pointed his wand at me.

"_Crucio_!" he snarled. I felt as if my whole body was being ripped apart. The pain was excruciating. I screamed and screamed. I begged him to stop and still he kept the curse on me. Then he used the Silencing Charm on me and laughed as I screamed silently.

Finally, he released me from both spells. I lay very still on the floor trying to breathe as shallowly as I could.

"Worthless piece of shit," he sneered. "You are nothing to me. I could never love something as worthless as you." Then he walked out, shutting the door behind him. I laid there for a long time before finally slipping off into unconsciousness. I believed him with all my heart. I was worthless and I was nothing. He did not truly love me so therefore no one could ever love me. He did not care about me therefore no one could. I was nothing. I deserved what he did to me. I did not deserve happiness.


	21. Snape's Warning

I did not wake up until sometime the following day. By then the teachers and most of the fifth year students were in a panic. One of the fifth year prefects had disappeared. Some people thought it was prank and others thought I had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. Only Becky and Mitch thought that Draco had something to do with it.

"Where is she?" Becky demanded storming up to him before dinner. "We haven't seen her all day. Where is she Malfoy!" Draco glared at her.

"Don't take that tone with me mudblood," he growled. "And I have no idea where she is. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't seen her all day either." Mitch grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt.

"You listen to me you son of a bitch," Mitch snarled. "If you did _anything_ to her, if she is even the least bit hurt, _I will kill you_." Draco laughed and shoved Mitch away from him.

"Yes I'm sure you will Brustman," he sneered. "You'll be her knight in shining armor!" With that he walked off with Pansy at his heels.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but I could hardly manage to lift my head.

_He really over did it this time…_ I thought as I stared at the ceiling. I could taste blood in my mouth and felt it on the outside of my mouth as well. I had probably bitten my lip to keep from screaming or something. I couldn't really remember everything that had happened. I heard the thundering of footsteps as hundreds of students made their way to their common rooms. I closed my eyes. There was no way I was going to be moving from this room any time soon and only Draco knew I was here. After a while I could no longer hear the sounds of the other students and that was when the door opened and Draco walked in.

"They noticed you were gone, those mudbloods you're friends with."

"Were," I whispered. "We aren't friends anymore…." Draco blinked.

"Well then," he said laughing coldly. "I never thought you would actually dump those two. They were probably your only chance to get away from me. Not that you would have. But now that they're gone…I get you all to myself." I shut my eyes tightly. _I get you all to myself…_ kept repeating in my head. What was I going to do now? No one was going to help me. What was Draco going to do to me now?

Draco kicked me in the face. Blood began flowing from my nose and I felt a large bruise forming on my jaw and cheek bone.

"Pay attention when I talk you!" he shouted. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," I said dully.

"I told you to get up," he replied. "Now get up."

"I…I can't…I can't move…" I stammered, afraid that he was going to hit me again. Draco picked me up which caused me bite my lip to keep from screaming in pain. Draco carried me to Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Professor," he said when Snape let him in. "Schyler needs your help…she was…she got hurt. I'm not sure how. I just found her." This was his most pathetic lie so far.

"Is this true Schyler?" Snape asked his black eyes boring into mine. I looked away and nodded.

"You did this to yourself?"

"I…I did sir," I muttered. "I was upset about a fight I had with my friends." Snape nodded at Draco to lay me on the couch.

"Where was she Draco?" he asked as he healed my broken nose, cleaning the blood off my face.

"In an empty classroom," Draco replied. Snape noticed how I flinched whenever he came close to touching me. He pulled up the sleeve on my shirt and saw the bruises there.

"Where did these come from?" he demanded looking angry though I was not sure if he was angry at me or not.

"I…"

"Some of these look old."

"Yes well…"

"Schyler who did this to you?"

"No one! I…" Snape held up his hand.

"Very well. If you don't want to tell me then don't make up excuses. Drink this." He handed me a vial with an electric blue potion inside. I took and gulped it down. The pain began to fade and my eyes began to get heavy.

"Draco what is going on?" Snape asked.

"Nothing sir." Snape frowned.

"Are you doing this to her?" he asked. Draco shook his head.

"Of course not sir," he answered. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Draco you realize that you could kill her?" Draco glared at him.

"I didn't fucking do this too her!" Snape put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I am not stupid Draco," he said. "I knew from the first time you brought her in her to heal that gash on the back of her head. What exactly are you doing to her?"

"Nothing," Draco snapped. "Just keeping her in her place."

"Would that involve the Cruciatus Curse?"

"It teaches her a lesson."

"How many times have you done this?"

"Twice."

"Draco you must stop this! You could kill her or drive her insane! Do you realize that!"

"Look it's none of your concern! She's fine! She's still functioning just fine!" This was not true and he knew it. I had been becoming more withdrawn and did not even argue with Pansy anymore. Snape looked over at me. I was staring dully at the ceiling not really listening to his argument with Draco.

"You should sleep Schyler," he said. I nodded but did not close my eyes. I had just thought of something and I was wondering just how I was going to pull it off. Then I knew, the dagger I had in my trunk would work.

"Schyler," Snape said. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I shut my eyes and fell into a painless, dreamless sleep.


	22. A Trip to the Hospital Wing

I woke up to find that I was no longer on the couch in Snape's office but was now in a bed in the hospital wing.

"How did I get here?" I wondered out loud.

"Professor Snape brought you in dear," Madame Pomfrey said gently laying a cold cloth against my forehead.

"I want to leave now…" I said. "Can I?"

"Of course not!" she said sharply. You're injuries…I've never seen anything so horrible. Who did this to you?" I blinked. So Snape didn't tell her?

"Um…" I mumbled.

"Come dear you must tell me so that I can put a stop to it." But I refused to say anything. She questioned me for several more minutes but I would not say another word.

"Well fine then," she snapped walking into her office. "Get some rest." I leaned back onto the bed and closed my eyes. I opened them again and waved my wand summoning a silver dagger with a green crystal blade from thin air. I held the blade over my wrist. I took a deep breath and dragged the blade up my arm. I sucked in my breath but frankly it didn't hurt as badly as I thought it would. I sliced my arm deeper. When my left arm was bleeding profusely I sliced my right arm until it was bleeding profusely as well.

_I will be dead by morning…I will be free… _I closed my eyes as I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker as my blood drained from me. I slipped off into sleep knowing that when the night was gone I would be too.

I opened my eyes thinking that I was dead. I sat up and realized that the pain was gone. I looked down at my wrists, no gashes. I was really dead! I was…being watched. I turned my head and saw Mitch and Becky standing by the bed, staring at me.

"_What the hell were you thinking_!?" I flinched at the absolute fury in Becky's voice.

"I was….trying to kill myself. Which didn't work, obviously."

"No shit."

"I wanted to…"

"Get away from Draco? 'Cause you know the easier way is to just tell us and everyone else what's going on."

"No!" I shouted. "It has nothing to do with him!" Mitch grabbed my shoulders which hurt but I before I could yell at him to let go I looked up at him. I recoiled at the cold fury in his light blue eyes.

"I am sick of you lying for that bastard. I want you to tell us exactly what he has been doing to you!" I shook my head and looked away.

"God damn it Schyler!" he yelled shaking me. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" I shouted. "Nothing! You have no idea what's been going on with Draco and I! None!"

"Then tell us," he snarled. I shook my head again. I couldn't. They weren't the ones who had to go back to the Slytherin common and face Draco. So I couldn't tell them. I wouldn't.


	23. Torture

_Christmas came and I did not see Draco over the holiday although he did send me several expensive gifts. This was of course to make himself look good to my family. At the big Christmas ball Becky and Mitch came with their families as my family and theirs were close. My mother went on and on about my gifts from Draco to Becky and Mitch's mothers._

_ "They are absolutely beautiful!" mom exclaimed for about the hundredth time. "All jewelry! This boy sure knows how to treat his girl."_

_ "He treats her like a princess," dad laughed. "I'm so glad Schyler found a good guy." Becky snorted._

_ "He's not that great," she said. Mitch nodded._

_ "He's a real bastar…"_

_ "Mitchell!"_

_ "Rebekah!" Both of them looked up at their mothers._

_ "What?" Becky asked._

_ "Do not be rude!" her mother snapped._

_ "He _is_ a bastard!" Becky cried. "We're pretty sure he…" My eyes widened. She was going to tell!_

_ "Shut up!" I hissed walking up to her and standing so close, that in my high heeled shoes, I was barely an inch away from her face._

_ "Back off _Midget_," she snarled._

_ "Schyler, Becky, what's going on?" mom asked looked very confused at our behavior. Usually we were as close as sisters. My dad was casting glamours so that the other guests didn't notice what was going on._

_ "Nothing mom," I replied. "Just an argument between _us_." Becky smirked._

_ "She just doesn't want me to tell you that…"_

_ "_Shut up_!" I warned pulling out my wand and holding it under her chin._

_ "_Schyler_!" mom hissed. "_Put your wand away_!" Mitch grabbed Becky and I by the arms._

_ "Let me talk to them," he said pulling us out of ballroom which was full, mostly of our parents friends, the three of us and my three younger siblings were the only people under eighteen. (Eighteen being the legal adult age in America.) He dragged us into the hallway._

_ "Okay you two calm the hell down!"Becky yanked her arm out of his grip and moved away from me. I wriggled my arm but Mitch refused to let go. He pointed his wand at the ballroom door._

_ "Muffliato." _

_ "What're you doing!" I cried as he ripped my wand from my hand and gave it to Becky. He had a strange look in his eyes, a cold look that I had only seen in Draco's eyes when he was about to hurt me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me into the wall. I stared at him, completely terrified. I had to be dreaming. Mitch would never do this to me! He looked down at me._

_ "Mitch…Mitch what are you doing!"_

_ "You need to learn a lesson," he said. I shook my head slowly,_

_ "Becky…stop him…" Mitch raised his hand. I flinched and tensed up, shutting my eyes tightly. When nothing happened I opened my eyes slowly. He lowered his hand slowly and looked back at Becky. She nodded and he pulled out his own wand._

_ "No…" I whimpered. "I'll be good. Just please don't…" Mitch pointed his wand at me and I recoiled, pressing myself against the wall._

_ "You have to learn," he said. I sank to the floor and began to sob._

_ "Please don't! I'll do whatever you say! Whatever you want! Draco, please don't hurt me!"Mitch put his wand away and knelt in front of me. _

_ "Schyler," he said gently reaching out to touch my cheek. I flinched away from him._

_ "Please, don't…" My eyes were glazed over with the memory of the last time Draco had hit me._

_ "Schyler it's all right," Mitch said. "It's me, it's Mitch." I looked up at him. Becky came over to us and handed me my wand._

_ "Schyler, we know that he's the one hurting you." My eyes widened. They couldn't know! They didn't have any proof! I never told…I gasped. _

_ "You said his name instead of mine when you thought I was going to curse you," Mitch said. "What has he been doing to you? Has he been using the Cruciatus Curse?" _

_ "No," I said quickly getting to my feet. "No he hasn't. He hasn't laid a hand on me. We haven't seen each other for almost two weeks."_

_ "We don't mean recently," Becky growled._

_ "Becky calm down."_

_ "Hell no!" she snapped. "That son of a bitch has been hurting her for months and _she never told us_!"_

_ "She was scared."_

_ "Am," I whispered. "I _am _scared."_

_ "Of Draco?" Mitch asked._

_ "Draco…no…of being…"_

_ "Being?" Becky pressed._

_ "Nothing. Worthless."_

_ "He…he told you that you were nothing and that you were worthless?" Mitch asked. I nodded and walked past them._

_ "I shouldn't have said anything," I said turning to them. "I'm sorry." I pulled out my wand and pointed it at both of them._

_ "_Obliviate_!" The spell hit them and they looked dazed for a moment._

_ "What were we talking about?" Becky asked._

_ "Listen you two, just because my parents are friends with yours that doesn't mean I'm going to start being your friend again. I told you to stay away from me!" I yelled before I turned and ran to my room… _

"Schyler are you listening to me?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"I had a nice holiday," I replied. "My family thinks you're great." Draco smirked.

"You mother approved of the gifts?" I nodded.

"How was your Christmas?" I asked. "Did you like the gift I sent?" He nodded and kissed the middle of my forehead.

"It was perfect. Thank you." I smiled weakly.

_Have I been dreaming all these months? He can't really be doing all this… _But no, there was no way I would dream up something as twisted as what had been going on.

"Draco?" Pansy asked skipping up to us. "Did you like the present I sent you?"

"It was….very interesting," he replied smirking. I looked down as they walked off together.

"He's a git," Blaise said sitting next to me.

"He's just…I can't do the stuff Pansy can."

"That's a good thing you know."

"Maybe."

"No maybe about it. It's true. You're too sweet to be a slut like Pansy." I smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks Blaise." He smiled at me. I got up and walked into the fifth year girls' dorm. The room was dark.

"Draco?" I asked. A light clicked on. Pansy and Draco were sitting on her bed.

"What?" he asked irritated that I had interrupted them.

"I'm breaking up with you," I answered. Draco got to his feet slowly.

"You're what?"

"You heard me. I'm done with you." He pulled out his wand.

"That won't scare me," I snapped although I was visibly shaking.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I flew backwards into the common room, colliding with the opposite wall. I struggled to my feet as Draco and Pansy came down the stairs.

"You will not break up with me," he said icily.

"You can't stop me," I said. "I'll tell Dumbledore what's been going on if I have to." Draco came up to me and punched me in the face.

"I will kill you if I have to."

"Will not."

"_Crucio_!" I fell to the floor screaming in pain. Pansy laughed.

"Draco are you going to kill her?" she asked. Draco smirked at me.

"I'm going to make her beg for it." I glared up at him.

"Go to hell you son of bitch." He flicked his wand and the pain intensified. I gritted my teeth. I would not beg. I would not cry. I would not let him win. As time passed Draco raised the level of the curse until I could not hold back my tears. My housemates laughed at me as I sobbed and screamed.

"If you would just beg me to stop then I would," Draco sneered.

"_Never_," I sobbed. Draco sighed and flicked his wand again. Suddenly, my screaming and sobbing stopped. I could no longer make any noise, Draco had silenced me.

"How long has it been?" Draco asked. Pansy looked at the clock on the wall.

"Five hours." Draco looked down at me.

"You've lasted much longer than I thought you would." I glared at him. The next hour felt like an eternity. When Draco undid the Silencing Charm and asked me if I had had enough I knew I could not take it anymore.

"Please stop…" I sobbed. "I won't break up with you…I'm sorry…I…" He undid the Cruciatus Curse and I collapsed against the floor, barely able to breathe. Draco laughed and crouched in front of me.

"Will you be a good girl?" I nodded.

"Say it."

"I'll be a good girl."

"And do whatever I say?"

"Yes."

"Beg me to kill you." I shut my eyes.

"Please kill me."

"Tell me you don't deserve to live."

"I don't deserve to live." Draco leaned down and kissed me.

"Good girl," he whispered as he pulled away.


	24. Draco's in the Hospital Wing

I followed Draco into the greenhouse.

"Damn that Potter," he growled as we took our seats.

"What did he do now?" I asked.

"He's been getting better at Potions!" I shrugged.

"Maybe he's finally understanding it." Draco put his head down on the table as Professor Sprout began her lecture.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I'm tired!" Draco snapped. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Sorry," I mumbled and returned to taking notes.

After we had gotten back to the castle Draco walked off leaving Blaise and I alone.

"Where'd he go?" Blaise asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. I have to go too." I walked off and found Becky and Mitch just leaving their class.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you," I said. They nodded and followed me into an empty classroom. I told them all about what had happened in the common room the other night.

"I'll kill him," Becky snarled. Mitch shook his head.

"No," he said. Becky stared at him.

"What the hell do you mean!?"

"No, you can't kill him. Believe me Becky I would like nothing more than to tourture that bastard until he begs for us to kill him but we can't. We have to tell Dumbledore." I pulled out my wand.

"No you don't," I said making them both turn to me.

"You can't stop us Schyler," Becky replied. I pointed my wand at them.

"Watch me," I said. "_Obliviate_!" I left the room as they both looked at each other completely confused.

"Marcin," Professor Snape called hurrying up to me.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"You must come to the hospital wing with me immediately. Malfoy has been severely injured."

"W…What…?" I gasped. "By who…?"

"There's no time for that. He's asking for you. Come with me." I ran after the Potions Master (in my opinion he is the only one worthy of the title. Slughorn is a moron) as we rushed to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was rushing around Draco's bed, applying gauze to his chest.

"Draco," I gasped. He was pale, much paler than usual and his eyes were dull and half closed. Snape led me over to him.

"Schyler..." he gasped.

"She's here Draco," Snape replied. "I've brought her." I stepped up to the bed and gasped. A large gash ran across his chest.

"P...Professor..." I stammered staring at the blood still seeping from my boyfriend's chest.

"I managed to slow the bleeding," Snape replied. "Potter did a lot of damage."

"_Potter_!?" I cried whirling around. Snape nodded.

"They got into a fight." My eyes filled with tears.

"Is...is he going to die...?" Snape shook his head.

"I don't think so. However it is not certain if the damage is too much for him." I rushed over to the bed and fell down beside it.

"Draco don't leave me!" I sobbed. "I love you! Please don't go..." I felt Draco put a hand aganst my cheek.

"I love you too," he gasped. I wrapped my arms around him laying my head next to his.

"Don't leave me," I whispered. Something warm began covering my hands and my robes. I stood up and looked down. My hands and the front of my robes were covered in Draco's blood.

"Damn!" Snape cried. He brushed past me and began muttering spells. Madam Pomfrey ran over and began helping him. I backed out of the room and then ran blindly down the corridor.


	25. Promise

I stared at the blood on my hands as I ran toward the girls restroom. I slammed into someone and nearly fell backwards.

"Schyler," Mitch said catching my wrist and pulling me back up.

"Mitch," I replied. "I didn't mean to run into you. Sorry."

"What happened to your hands?" Becky asked coming up beside Mitch. I looked down at the blood again.

"Nothing," I answered. "It's not my blood."

"Well then whose is it?" she asked.

"Draco's." My eyes filled with tears again.

"What'd you mean?" Mitch asked.

"Potter...attacked him and he's hurt..."

"Really?" Becky asked. "How badly?" I narrowed my eyes at the hopeful tone in her voice.

"I have to go," I growled. I ran past them and into the nearest bathroom. I scrubbed my hands until they were raw. The blood had washed off easily but I was freaking out. The door to the bathroom opened but I ignored it and continued scrubbing my hands.

"Midge," Becky's voice said. I glanced up and saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Schyler, stop it. Calm down." I ignored her. She walked up to me and shut off the water.

"_Schyler_." She pulled me away from the sink and held my hands tightly.

"Let go," I replied. She pulled out her wand and cleaned the blood off my robes.

"Schyler..."

"I said let go!" I shouted twisting my hands out of her grip. I ran out of the bathroom and back into the hospital wing.

"Are you all cleaned up?" Snape asked. I nodded and sat down in the chair next to Draco's bed.

"He's sleeping at the moment," Snape said. I nodded again.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes sir."

"I will leave you alone then." He walked away and I stared at Draco, watching his chest rise and fall.

"Draco," I said softly. "I love you. I don't want you to die." I got out of the chair and knelt next to the bed. I reached up and brushed his hair away from his face. His forehead was ice cold and covered in sweat. I couldn't take it anymore. I buried my face in the bedsheets and sobbed. If he died I had no idea what I was going to do. My friends would be happy, hell a lot of people would. And considering all the things Draco had done to me I should be happy too. Except I wasn't. I wouldn't be the Princess of the Slytherins anymore. I wouldn't be protected from the other Housemates, because beleive it or not Draco was very protective of me around the other boys. And I loved him. I didn't understand how I could still love him but I did.

"Don't worry pet," Draco's voice said. I felt him put his hand on top of my head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Draco!" I cried. I hugged him tightly, being careful to aviod his chest.

"I'm glad you're here," he replied.

"Why wouldn't I be?

"Because of everything I've done to you. You should hate me."

"I don't. I love you. I was so afraid that you were going to die."

"Not now." I kissed him then. It was the first time I had ever kissed him first and he looked pretty shocked. I grinned at him and he took both my hands in his.

"I am going to promise you something all right?"

"Okaaaaaay..."

"I swear I will never hurt you again. I was wrong to hurt you. What I've been doing...I never should have done any of it. I hate Pansy more than anyone. Even more than I hate your friends. You should hate me."

"I already told you that I don't," I said. Draco sat up slowly, wincing from moving his wound.

"I know you did but you should...you should want to..." His voice trailed off. I looked up and saw tears running down his cheeks.

"Draco..."

"You should want to kill me!" He was crying now. Really crying as if he thought I was actually going to kill him. I scooted closer to him and pulled his head down until it was resting on my shoulder.

"Don't cry Draco," I said gently. "I don't hate you. I don't want to kill you. I love you." He smiled at me and closed his eyes. He fell asleep and I laid his head back onto the pillow. I curled up next to him toand fell asleep as well.


	26. Spells and Rain

"_Oh my God_!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Wha's goin' on?" I mumbled.

"You two _slept _togther!?" I looked over and saw Pansy standing next to the bed looking infuriated.

"Well technechly," I replied. "But what's your deal? You two had sex." Pansy shook her head, her eyes darkening.

"Not...not..."

"You mean you didn't?" I smirked.

"Well...it wasn't really sex..."

"Er...what?"

"Well it's not like we were in a bed or anything!"

"Oh you mean you had oral sex?" I asked trying not laugh.

"Yes."

"Still sex hon." Pansy looked like she might kill me. I yawned and ruffled my hair.

"Look girly I'm not going to fight you over shit like this okay? Draco's mine. Deal with it. Go find some guy and have some fun with him if you want to feel important or something. I'm sure with your reputation that won't be to hard." I got off the bed carefully. I didn't want to wake Draco. I kissed him lightly on the forehead. I walked past Pansy and left he hospital wing to go back to my dorm to change into some fresh clothes. It was still early morning but I had classes today and I had to get ready. I really didn't want to leave Draco but if I missed any classes my teachers wouldn't be too happy with me.

I entered the dorm and changed into a fresh uniform. I went into my bedside table drawer and got out the jewlery that Draco had given to me for Christmas. I put on the ring from the Yule Ball and the two rings that were my Christmas presents. A silver Cladah ring and a silver ring with two snakes engraved in it. I put on the bracelet from the Ball and the necklace that Draco had given me just before he had asked me out. I put everything on, grabbed my bag, and rushed off to breakfast.

"There you are Schyler," Blaise called when I walked into Transfiguration. "Where's Malfoy?"

"Snape didn't tell you?" I asked. Blaise shook his head.

"Potter attacked him. He's in the hospital wing." Blaise glared across the room at Potter and his friends.

"Bloody bastard." I nodded. Becky and Mitch were looking at me from their table. I sighed and began taking note while whispering to Blaise. He wanted to know how Draco was and I told Blaise that he was sleeping. I was going to see him between classes.

After Transfiguration I ran to the hospital wing.

"How is he?" I panted looking down at him as Madam Pomfrey changed his bandages.

"I've given him some pain killing potion and some sleeping potion. He'll be out for quite a while." I nodded and kissed his forehead again.

"I'll be back." Then I ran off to lunch and then Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Snape asked me to demenstate several spells and then when it came time to partner up he partnered up with me.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine sir. Draco's sleeping now. I've been visiting him between classes and during meals and stuff."

"If you would like I could call you off of classes until Draco is better." For a moment I wanted nothing more than to say yes but I couldn't affored to miss any school. Not after my time in the hospital wing.

"I would love to sir but I really can't miss anymore school." Snape nodded.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"I know. He's a Malfoy."

After class I went to dinner and then stright to the hospital wing.

"Hey baby," I said softly sitting down in the chair. "I'm back." Draco didn't open his eyes. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"What are you doing here?" Becky's voice asked. I turned to look at her and Mitch.

"Sitting with my boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Because he's hurt and I want to be near him."

"Why?" Mitch asked. "He never came to see you after he put you in here. He never gave a damn about you."

"Well things are different now," I snapped. "He promised to be better."

"So you admit that he hit you?" Becly asked. I got up.

"No."

"Midge we aren't stupid we..." I drew my wand and pointed it at them.

"I know you aren't. That's why I have to do this. I'm sorry. _Obliviate_!" I hurried out of the room and ran into Pansy who I really did not want to see right now.

"What are you doing Parkinson!?" I demanded.

"Going to see Draky."

"First off he's not even consiouse and second he is not your boyfriend. Stay the hell away from him."

"I'll do as I please." I glared at her and pointed my wand at her chest.

"Will not. _Imperio_!" Pansy's eyes glazed over and I leaned toward her.

"You will stay away from Draco Malfoy. You will not go near him or speak to him. Understand?" She nodded and walked off toward the dorms. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Why had I done that? I had never used an Unforgivable Curse on anyone before.

"Are you all right?" I looked up and saw Hermione Granger looking at me.

"Yes I'm fine," I replied. She smiled a little.

"I like your jewlery. Did Malfoy give them to you?" I nodded.

"Um...why are you talking to me?" I asked feeling very confused.

"You seemed upset," she said with a shrug. "I know your friends and they always talk about you."

"Really."

"Only good things. They've never said anything bad about you." I blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hemione!" a voice called. We both turned and saw Potter and Weasley coming toward us.

_Oh great._

"What'd you want Marcin?" Potter demanded. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We were talking. What the hell do you care?"

"C'mon 'Mione," Weasley said tugging on her hand.

"No Ronald. She wasn't hurting anyone."

"I was visiting Draco," I snapped at him and Potter. "Hermione was just asking if I was okay."

"Oh yeah," Potter said with a smirk. "How's he doing? I bet he won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"You shut the hell up," I snarled. "You did this to him! You almost killed him!"

"Be greatful Marcin. From what I hear Malfoy doesn't treat you too well. Be happy that I've given you a break."

"Go to hell."

"Harry what are you attacking her for?" Hermione asked. "She didn't do anything."

"Hermione how much you wanna bet she's thinking about cursing me into oblivion right now?" he snapped at her.

"Well I'm thinking the same thing." Potter looked shocked. Then he shook it off and turned back to me.

"I bet he's going to die. I hope he does." With that the three of them left although Hermione kept looking back at me appologetically. I stood there for several minutes in shock. What if he did die? What if I lost him?

"Oh God..." I turned and ran out of the castle. It was cold outside and the ground which had been covered in snow the other day was now covered in slush. Icy rain fell from the dark sky and within minutes I was soaked. And since I was wearing only jeans and a gray tanktop the rain felt twice as cold. I ran to the giant oak tree by the lake, slipping and falling every few feet. I reached the tree and fell against it, hitting my head in the process. I slid to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chin.

"Oh God if dies...If I lose him..." I leaned my head back against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes.

"If I lose him...I'll die too."


	27. Valentine's Day

"Just what do you think you are doing?" I opened my eyes and looked up, squinting against the cold rain.

"Professor?"

"Yes. Now answer me."

"Thinking. I was thinking."

"In the rain? When it's freezing outside?"

"I'm scared...Draco might die...I don't want him to die..." I began to cry. Professor Snape leaned down and pulled me to my feet.

"Malfoy is not going to die. He just woke up and he's asking for you." I pushed my soaked bangs out of my eyes.

"He...he's okay?" Snape steered me toward the castle.

"He's asking for you," he repeated.

"You're not going to answer me are you?" Snape just smirked and led me to the hospital wing. Just before I walked in I dried myself off.

"Draco!" I cried happily as I ran into the hospital wing. He was sitting up in bed.

"Hey there pet," he said. I ran over to the bed and hugged him.

"Are you better now? Can you leave?"

"He can leave right away," Madame Pomfery replied. I got up and helped Draco out of bed.

"I will expect to see you in classes tomorrow," Snape said to Draco. "Schyler will help you catch up, won't you?"

"Of course!" Draco and I grinned at each other and walked down to the common room.

"Oi Malfoy!" Blaise called as we walked in. "Finally out of the hospital wing huh?" Draco laughed.

"Yeah!" he called back. We walked over to the black leather couch in front of the fireplace and sat down. Blaise came to join us.

"Good to see you back Malfoy," Blaise said. "You too Schyler. Haven't seen you much since you've been with Malfoy night and day." Draco blinked.

"Night and day?" he asked.

"Yeah Schyler even slept in a chair by your bed. She was worried sick about you." Draco wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I love you," he said to me. I smiled. Just then Pansy walked by.

"Hey Pans," Draco called. "Glad I'm back?" Pansy turned to us slowly and gave him a blank look. Then she walked away.

"What's with her?" Draco asked. I shrugged.

"No idea," I answered. I felt bad about lying to him but I also didn't want anyone to no what I had done to Pansy.

By the time Febuary rolled around the snow and the rain had stopped. It had gotten warm enough to wear T-shirts when we didn't have to be in our uniforms.

"Happy Valentine's Day luv," Draco said that morning at breakfast.

"You too baby," I replied.

"Here." He handed me a clear cage.

"Pygmy Puffs!" I cried. I took the cage and peered at the two purple puffs.

"Purple ones," Draco said with a grin. "What'll you name these two?"

"Um...Hunter," I siad pointing to the light purple one. "And Cal." I pointed to the dark purple one.

"Draco...I know it's not..." I stammered digging into a pocket in my bag.

"Not what?" he asked. I pulled out a small box and handed it to him. He opened it. Inside was a silver ring with two snakes engraved on it.

"Um...it...it matches the one I have. I know it's not the best gift..." Draco hugged me.

"Schyler it's wonderful." I smiled.

"You really like it?" He nodded. We walked off to class together. When we reached our class I saw Becky and Mitch sitting together. They both had Pygmy Puffs. Becky's was dark purple and Mitch's was light pink.

"Hey look," I said to Draco. "They got Pygmy Puffs too. Can I go see?" Draco nodded. I walked over to their table.

"You guys got Pygmy Puffs?" I asked. Becky nodded.

"They were joke gifts," she replied. "We got them for each other. Mine's named Gaki."

"I named mine Puff," Mitch replied. I laughed.

"Very original Mitch." They both looked shocked.

"We haven't heard you laugh like that in...a long time," Becky said.

"Schyler," Draco said coming over to us. "Do you want to sit with your friends? I'll be fine if you do." I nodded.

"Thanks Draco!" I said hugging him. He smiled at me and I sat down between the other two.

"Well he's feeling generouse today," Becky said as Draco went to sit with Blaise.

"I told you he's better," I snapped.

"When?" Mitch asked. I blinked.

"The other..." Then I remembered that I had erased their memories.

"Other...?" Becky asked.

"Nevermind." They both stared at me.

"I said nevermind!" I snapped.

"Miss Marcin would you care to pay attention?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Sorry Professor," I replied. After class Mitch caught my arm.

"Hey," he said. "Can we talk to you?" I blinked.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall," I said to Draco.

"See you there luv," he called back. I followed the others into an empty room.

"He seems to be in a good mood," Mitch commented.

"Yeah but for how long?" Becky asked.

"What'd you guy...?" I began.

"You know those memory spells you used on us are wearing off," Becky snapped. "That thing you said about the other day triggered something and it wore off." I hung my head.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find out one way or another?" Mitch asked.

"I..."

"We knew you were hidding what was going on. But to erase our memories..."

"What choice did I have!?" I shouted. "You were gonna tell my mom and Dumbledore! What was I supposed to do!?"

"You were supposed to let us!" Becky shouted back.

"You don't know what he would have done to me!"

"Something like he did to you after Christmas break?" Mitch asked.

"Probably."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did he use the Cruciatus Cruse on you?"

"Six hours." Mitch slammed his fist into a wall.

"Son of a bitch!"

"But he's better now!" I cried. "He...he promised never to do it again...he..."

"What happens the next time you make him mad huh?" Becky demanded. "What happens then?" I got up.

"See this is why I stopped being friends with you two!"

"We thought it was because your psycho boyfriend told you to stay away from us?" Mitch said.

"It...well yeah but the other reason is because you two refuse to trust him when I tell you that he's better!"

"The hell he is!" Becky yelled. I stormed out of the room and down to the Great Hall.

"What's wrong Schy?" Draco asked as I plopped down beside him.

"They just don't give up."

"Rivers and Brustman? No I don't suppose they will." I put my head on his shoulder.

"I don't care what they say. You're mine and I won't ever give you up."


	28. Astronamy Tower

"How are things going between you two?" Professor Snape asked as Draco and I walked by him after we had changed into muggle clothes after our last class.

"We're fine Professor," Draco said hooking an arm under my right and holding onto my shoulder.

"Yeah we're perfect," I agreed. "See you later Professor!" I gave him a smile and a two finger salute sort of thing.

"Yes," Snape said. Draco and I walked off.

"Perfect huh?" Draco asked. I beamed at him.

"Yes perfect."

"_You bitch_!" Draco and I turned around.

"Parkinson?" Draco asked. "What the bloody hell are you on about?"

"Draky she cursed me!" Pansy hissed. "She used the Imperious Curse on me!" Draco turned to me slowly.

"You what?" he asked. I shook my head.

_Shit! _I cursed silently. _The spell wore off! Why didn't I redo the damn curse!?_ Draco stared at me.

"For what?" he asked. "What did you want her to do?"

"Stay away from you," Pansy said while glaring at me. "She wanted me to stay away from you. I wasn't even allowed to talk to you." Draco's eyes hardened.

_Oh no..._ I thought. _Oh no no no! Damn it no! _Draco grabbed my arm tightly.

"Come with us Pansy," he ordered. He dragged me into an empty classroom and Pansy followed.

"What the hell," Draco snarled throwing me to the ground. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I wanted her to leave you alone!" I shouted getting back to my feet. "You were in the hospital! I just wanted her to leave you alone!" Draco grabbed me by the throat.

"It is not for you to decide who I associate with!"

"But...you...can...do...it...to...me...?" I gasped. Draco smirked coldly.

"Of course I can," he sneered. "Because I'm better than you." He flung me against the wall.

"God I missed doing this!" Pansy laughed.

"Draco teach her a lesson!" she shrieked happily. "Make her sorry!" Draco grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Oh I will Pansy don't worry about that." Pansy laughed shrilly as Draco beat the shit out of me.

"Stop!" I screamed as he broke my arm. "Stop it you son of bitch! You promised! You fucking promised!" Draco kicked me in the face.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." He knelt down watched the blood flowing from my nose.

"Draco make her hurt!" Pansy cried gleefuly. "Use the curse! Use it!" Draco got to his feet slowly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Is the door locked?" Pansy nodded.

"Check it."  
"I'm sure it is."

"Check damn it!" Pansy hurried over to the door and checked the lock.

"Yes it's locked." Draco drew his wand.

"Good. _Crucio_!" I shut my eyes and then the curse hit me. I screamed and curled into a ball as my whole body erupted with pain. Pansy was laughing shrilly and clapping her hands as if this was the best thing in the world.

"Can you kill her now?" Pansy asked.

"No you moron," he snapped. "If I kill her then everyone will know it was me. Don't worry. She's already tried to kill herself once. She'll try it again." He undid the curse and I passed out.

"Draky I love it when you do that," Pansy said slipping up beside him. Draco put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah it's fun isn't it?" The two of them left.

Awhile later I opened my eyes and struggled to my feet.

"He...promised..." I whispered to myself. I staggered out of the room and down to Professor Snape's office.

"Come in," he called when I knocked.

"P...Professor...?" I stammered as I limped inside. Snape got up from his desk.

"Merlin! Schyler what happened to you!?" I shook my head and began to fall. Snape caught me and helped me over to the couch that he now kept in his office because of all the times I had come in.

"Schyler did Malfoy do this?" I closed my eyes and hung my head.

"Fine just sit still while I fix your wounds." Once he had healed me he knelt beside the couch.

"Schyler tell me the truth. Did Malfoy do this?" Icy tears welled in my eyes and began falling down my cheeks.

"Y...yes..."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Couldn't..."

"Why not?" I shook my head. Snape grabbed my shoulders even though I flinched.

"Schyler tell me why." I shook my head violently. He stood up.

"I shall go get the Headmaster and let him know of what has been going on."

"No!" I cried grabbing the sleeve of his billowing robes. "No you can't!" Snape turned back to me.

"Why not?"

"Because I...it's not his fault!" Snape looked down at me.

"Then whose is it?"

"Mine...I make him so mad sometimes. I don't listen and I say things I shouldn't...it's my fault Professor. But I love him so please don't tell Professor Dumbledore...please?" Snape stared at me for a long time.

"Please?" I asked again. Snape sighed.

"If it happens again," he said slowly. "If there is one more beating as severe as this last one then I will have no choice but to inform him of what has been going on." I nodded.

"Yes Professor."

"You may leave now." I got up and left his office. I headed straight to the Astronamy Tower.

Once there I looked out at the grounds. Students milled about laughing and having fun.

"I was happy before..." I muttered to myself. I climbed over the edge of the tower and perched on the thin ledge. I sat down on the edge and clung to it.

"Midge?" Becky's voice asked. I turned my head.

"Becky."

"What are you doing?" Mitch asked.

"Thinking. How did you know I was here?"

"Harry and the others saw you," Becky replied. "They told us." I turned back to look at the grounds again. I saw Draco and Pansy by the lake.

"He knew," I said to the other two. "About me trying to kill myself. He knew."

"What'd he have to say?" Becky asked.

"I doubt he said anything good," Mitch muttered.

"He said I would do it again."

"He..." the both began.

"He was right." I pushed myself away from the ledge.

"_No_!" Becky screamed. Mitch lunged forward and grabbed my wrists.

"Becky _help me_! I can't pull her up on my own!" Becky ran over and helped Mitch pull me up.

"God damn it Schyler!" Becky shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I can't get away...just let me go Becky...please..." Becky slapped me.

"No! You're not going anywhere!"

"Just...let...me..." I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I slumped aginst Becky.


	29. Fist Fight

Madame Pomfery rushed around the hospital wing.

"Up on the Astronamy Tower trying to kill herself again!" she cried. "The second time in three months! What is wrong this child!?"

"Her boyfriend," Becky said. "We know he's the one hurting her!"

"Draco Malfoy?" Madame Pomfery asked. Mitch and Becky nodded.

"Now it's not that that's not believable dears, I mean I've heard that the boy has quite a temper. But dears that's Lucius Malfoy's son and his father is very powerful. I really don't beleive he would do anything to his girlfriend that would ruin his father's reputation."

"What for being a souless evil bastard?" Becky asked.

"Now Miss Rivers!" Becky turned to me. I was lying on a bed and if Becky didn't see my chest rising and falling she would swear I was dead.

"He's hurting her," Becky said to Mitch, her hands balling into fists. "He's controling her. We have to stop him." Mitch nodded. They left the hospital wing and stormed down to the lake.

"Hey Malfoy!" Becky shouted. Draco and Pansy turned to them.

"What'd you want mudblood?" he snapped.

"We need to talk with you," Mitch growled. Draco snorted.

"Get lost Pansy," he said to her. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered as she walked off.

"_Now_ what do you mudbloods want?" he asked the other two.

"You say that one more time and I'm gonna claw your face off!" Becky snarled. Draco stepped up to Becky, glaring at her.

"_Do no take that tone with me_," he hissed. "You stupid mudblood."

"That's it!" Becky cried. She scratched Draco across the face. Now let me tell you something. BECKY HAS CLAWS! I wouldn't even try to call them nails. They're claws plain and simple. And they _hurt_!

Blood began flowing slowly from the five marks on the right side of Draco's face.

"How. Dare. You." Becky laughed.

"Oh I dare you son of a bitch." Mitch grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt.

"She almost killed herself again," he said. "But then again you already knew she would." Draco smirked.

"That was quick," he sneered. "I thought she's wait awhile. Pity it didn't work. You stopped her I suppose?" Mitch slammed his fist into Draco's gut.

"You know Malfoy I believe that a guy should _never _hit a girl," he snarled. "You're scum Malfoy."

"I don't see how what I do with Schyler is any of your concern."

"The moment you hit Schyler it became our concern you bastard!" Becky shouted.

"Go to hell," Draco snapped. "The both of you. She is none of your concern anymore." Mitch's eyes filled with rage. He hit Draco and Draco hit him back. Soon all three of them were in a fist fight.

"Enough!" Snape's voice bellowed over the noise of the three of them shouting and cursing as they fought. They all stopped and moved away from each other.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Brustman and Rivers attacked me sir," Draco said.

"He had it coming!" Mitch yelled. "He's been hitting Schyler!"

"Regardless of wheather or not Malfoy "had it coming" Mr. Brustman, fighting is against the rules. Detention. All of you."

"But she tried to kill herself again because of him!" Becky yelled as Snape began walking away. Snape turned around and stared at Draco.

"Did she now?"

"She tried to jump off the Astronamy Tower."

"Did she tell you it was because of him?"

"Well...no...but it's pretty obviouse!"

"Well Miss Rivers, unless Schyler says that it was because of him or unless she comes to me or one of her teachers for help there is no proof that Malfoy did anything wrong." Becky and Mitch stared at him.

"You can't be seriouse..." Mitch began.

"I am Mr. Brustman. Now get back to your dorms. All of you." He walked off. Becky and Mitch glared coldly at Draco.

"She's unconsiouse now," Becky said quietly. "If you go near her...I'll kill you." Draco glared at her and stalked off.


	30. Ginny

"Schyler wake up," Becky said as she and Mitch sat by my bed. "Open your eyes damn it!" Mitch put his hand on her shoulder.

"Becky it's not her fault." Becky sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Snape knows but he won't do anything!"

"Schyler probably insisted that it wasn't Malfoy's fault," Mitch replied. "She probably told him it was hers. And like he said. He can't do anything unless Schyler tells him or someone else what's been happening."

"Her housemates know what's going on," Becky said. "I bet they watch him beat her up. They won't tell anyone. No one else ever saw him hitting her."

"I did," a girl's voice said. Mitch and Becky turned around.

"Ginny?" The youngest Weasley walked over to the other two.

"I never saw him hit her," she said looking down at me. "But I did see..."

"What?" they asked.

"She was all beaten up and her arm looked broken," Ginny explained. "Malfoy yelled at her when she told him that her arm hurt."

"We have to tell Dumbledore what you saw Ginny," Becky said.

"It won't do any good unless Schyler tell him that Ginny is right."

"We'll make her."

"Becky I don't think it's that simple."

"Sure it is. Tie her to a chair and don't let her up until she tells." I opened my eyes then and sat up slowly.

"I'm here again?" I groaned.

"Well you tried to kill yourself again," Becky said.

"What're you doing here?"

"Keeping Malfoy away from you."

"And what about you Weaslet?"

"My brother sent me to find these two," Ginny said. "And I told them about that time that I saw you and Malfoy after a fight..."

"You...you..." I stammered. "You don't even know what was going on that day!"

"Oh don't I?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No you don't."

"Well I think something you did pissed him off and he beat the hell out of you."

"Sounds about right," Becky said.

"You be quiet," I snapped. "You're all wrong. I'm going to find my boyfriend." I got out of the bed and walked out.


	31. Another Apology and Memories

I checked several classrooms and even the Great Hall trying to find Draco but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Draco," I muttered under my breath as I walked down a corridor packed with students. "Come out come out where ever you are!" Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind, pinning one of my arms to my side and clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Don't make any noise," Draco's voice whispered in my ear. "Don't struggle." He dragged me down a dark empty corridor and released me when we were out of earshot of all the other students.

"D...Draco you scared me!" I whispered. "I was looking for you."

"Sorry," he replied running a hand through his hair."You're friends said you tried to kill yourself again."

"You knew I would," I snapped. Draco's hand clenched into a fist and I flinched. He sighed and his fist relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I never meant what I said. I don't want you to kill yourself."

"Draco I..." I stopped and took a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore. I really can't."

"What're you..."

"This isn't working. I have to break up with you."

"You can't..." he started to yell but then he lowered his voice and leaned closer to me. "You can't do this!" I sighed and backed away from him.

"I can," I said. "And I am." I turned and walked away from him.

"You won't be able to live without me!" he yelled after me. "You'll come crawling back to me! You'll see!" Tears filled my eyes and I ran all the way to the common room.

"Schyler..." Blaise began.

"Not now," I cried running into the dorms. I sat down on my bed and stared blankly across the room. Finally I got up and took a photo album out of my trunk. I went back to my bed and opened the book. Pictures of Becky and Mitch and I stared up at me.

"I miss you guys," I said to the pictures. I ran my hand over a whole page of pictures of Becky and I. I reached the area of the album that held all the pictures of Draco and I. I stared at them and started to cry. Memories of Draco and I filled my mind.

_"Hey Schyler."_

_"What Draco?"_

_"Look up." Draco was holding mistletoe over my head._

_"Ha ha very funny."_

_"I believe you owe me a kiss." _

_Draco grabbed me as I walked down the corridor._

_"Hey let go!"_

_"Give me a kiss first"_

_"Draco fix your tie."_

_"Fix it for me."_

_"You're impossible." I walked up to him and began adjusting his tie. Draco smirked at me._

_"You love me right?"_

_" 'Course I do."_

_Draco grabbed me from behind._

_"What're you looking at?"_

_"Nothing!" I yelped crushing a card against my chest._

_"Let me see that." He yanked the card away from me._

_"Draco give it!"_

_"Ah got the love note from me I see."_

_"You..." Draco and I laughed._

_"Malfoy let me take your picture!" Blaise said holding up a camera. Draco put an arm around me. Blaise snapped the picture._

_"One more?" he asked._

_"Kay," I replied. Draco sat in a chair and I leaned on the arm._

_The door to the broom closet opened._

_"Uh...hi Malfoy," Blaise said. "Schyler."_

_"Hi Blaise," I replied. I blushed. Draco had his hand on the top of my head and I had my finger hooked on his tie._

_"Um...hi Blaise..."_

_"Close the door Zabini."_

_"Right." _

_"I can't believe I was a farret in fourth year..."_

_"You were a cute farret."_

_"I was not!"  
"You were a damn cute farret!" I yelled poking him the chest. Draco gave me a blank look._

_Draco put his arm around me and kissed just behind my ear. I laughed._

_Draco held out a rose to me and I smiled as he held it against the tip of my nose._

_Draco and I were on his bed in his dorm. I was holding myself up on my elbows and Draco wraped an arm around me._

_Draco and I were playing in my backyard. He was teaching me how to be a Seeker. _

_"I can do it better than you!" I boasted. "My friends and I play Quidditch all the time!"_

_"We'll see." I caught the Snitch right out from under his nose and he glared at me while I smirked._

_I fell asleep in a chair and woke up to Draco carring me to my dorm._

_I was leaning against a wall smirking at Draco._

_"Looking for someone?" I teased._

_"Hey baby!" Draco called._

"Damn it!" I shouted flinging the album back into my trunk.


	32. Do You Miss Me?

Two weeks had passed since I had broken up with Draco. I was miserable. I was alone all the time now. I sat alone in classes and at meals. I couldn't go back to Becky and Mitch because I was to ashamed of the way I had treated them. And Draco made sure I was alone within our House. Not that it was hard. I wasn't really close to anyone in Slytherin. I realized now that the only reason I had been popular was because of Draco.

I sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table away from everyone else.

"Having fun all by yourself Mublood lover?" Pansy called down to me.

"Shut up," I whispered. My other Housemates laughed. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Becky and Mitch watching me. I got up and left the Great Hall, deciding that being early to class was better than staying there.

"Well hello Miss Marcin," Professor Babbling said as she walked up to the classroom.

"Good morning," I said quietly. Professor Babbling opened the door and I walked inside and leaned against the wall.

"Why don't you take a seat dear?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I want to wait until everyone else has their seats..."

"Don't you want sit with any of your friends?" My eyes filled with tears but I blinked them away.

"No I'm fine Professor." The chime rang and soon my other classmates were coming into the room. Pansy, Blaise, and Draco took seats at the same table which I was used to by now. Becky and Mitch took a seat at the same table but instead of going and asking if I could sit with them again I walked to the only empty table and sat by myself. As Professor Babbling began her lecture I pulled out a blank notebook, a quill, and ink and began writing. I didn't take notes. I hadn't been paying much attention in my classes lately. I didn't see the point. I began writing and when Professor Babbling stopped talking I looked at what it was I had written.

_Do you miss me? _I blinked and stared at the words. Who was I asking? Draco? Becky? Mitch? All three of them?

"I don't care," I muttered slamming the book shut as the chime rang signaling the end of class. I sat at my desk until everyone had left.

"See you next week Professor," I said as I walked out.

"Aw is poor Schyler all by herself?" Pansy asked as I walked out.

"Why are you waiting for me?" I asked coldly.

"I like tormenting you," she sneered. "Plus Draky asked me to wait for him here."

"Hey Pans," Draco said walking up and wrapping an arm around around her waist.

"Hey Draky."

"Marcin," he said smirking at me.

"Hello Malfoy," I replied. "Doing well?" Draco nodded.

"Can't say the same about you." Pansy and Draco laughed and walked past me. I watched them walk down the hall. I had no choice but to follow them. As I walked behind them I could hear Pansy making jokes about me. Draco remained silent. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I ran past them tears streaming down my face.

"Aw she's crying!" Pansy shrieked. I ran down to the Slytherin common room and into my dorm. I flung myself on my bed and pulled out my CD player. I turned it on, put in my earphones, and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. I cried silently until I had fallen asleep.

The rest of the week like the last two. I was miserable. The notebook that had been blank was now filled with the same question over and over again. When I walked into Double Advanced Potions that Friday Draco and Pansy were laughing together.

_Probably something about me. _I thought as I took my seat. I pulled out the notebook and began writing. Every few minutes I glanced over at Draco and then back to what I was writing. Once class was over I shut my notebook and sighed. To my surprise Draco walked over to me and dropped a piece of folded parchment next to my hand. I stared at it and when I looked up Draco was gone. I picked up the parchment and unfolded it. I stared at the words written there. I got up and shoved all my things into my bag and hurried out of the dungeons. I ran up the stairs and around a corner. I leaned back against the cold stone wall and closed my eyes.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "Is he serious?" I ran down the corridor the parchment clutched in my fist. I skidded around corners and suddenly I saw Draco at the other end of the empty corridor.

"Draco!" I shouted. He turned to me.

"You came," he said.

"What the hell are you playing at!?" I shouted. "What's this supposed to mean!?" I held up the parchment still crushed in my fist. Draco stared at me.

"You came," he said again.

"I don't want you messing with me!"

"I'm not."

"Draco..."

"Do you miss me?" I stared at him and my hand reached into my bag and touched my notebook. I yanked it back out quickly and glared at him.

"You honestly expect me to miss you!?" I cried. "After the past two weeks of the hell you and your new girlfriend have been putting me through!?" Draco blinked.

"Parkinson isn't my girlfriend." I stared at him.

"I...what!?"

"I miss you."

"Draco..."

"Do you miss me?"

"Yes." I ran to him and flung my arms around him.

"I missed you." I whispered. The parchment fell from my hand and fluttered to the ground revealing the words that Draco had written.

_I love you..._


	33. Firewhiskey

Draco and I walked into the common room with our arms around each other's waists.

"Oi Malfoy!" Blaise called. "So you and Schyler are back together then?"

"Damn straight we are!" I said with a grin.

"Shall we celebrate the Prince and Princess being back together?" Blaise asked.

"I have just the thing!" Draco answered walking up to the boys dorm. I saw Pansy staring teary-eyed at after Draco. I smirked as she ran off into the girls dorm. Draco came back with a bottle of red liquid.

"What's that?" I asked. Blaise and Draco laughed.

"Firewhisky luv," Draco said.

"But...but aren't we too young to drink that stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah but I swipped it from my father's liqour cabinet during the break." He pulled out the stopper and conjured enough glasses for everyone.

"Hey where's Parkinson?" Draco asked as he handed me a glass full of Firewhiskey.

"Ran off crying," I replied.

"Ah well she would've just spoiled the mood anyway."

"To the best couple in Hogwarts!" Blaise said holding up his glass. "To Draco and Schyler!"  
"Cheers!" the others replied.

"Cheers," Draco and I said. We all drained our glasses. The Firewhiskey burned my thoat.

"Oh God..." I coughed. "That shit burns!" Draco laughed and thumped me on the back until I stopped coughing.

"Here," he said pouring me another glass. "Drink some more. It'll burn less the more you drink." I nodded and downed another glass.

A few hours later found most of the kids in my house passed out on couches and chairs and on the floor. Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott, and I were the only ones still drinking.

"I'm gonna be sick," I muttered leaning my head on Draco's shoulder.

"Too much to drink?" Draco asked patting my shoulder.

"Yeah..."

"You should go to..." Blaise blinked not sure what he was going to say.

"Bed," I finished for him. "Yeah I'm goin'" I got to my feet.

"Go lay down in my dorm," Draco said. "I'll take you into your dorm later."

"You're dorm...?"

"It'll be away from Parkinson. She'll just bug you." I nodded and stumbled into the boys dorm.

"Lucky all the boys...are...passed out in the..." I muttered to myself. I started toward Draco's bed.

"Tired Marcin?" a voice asked as someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Theodore!" I gasped. "Let go of me!" Nott leaned down.

"Now why would I do that?" he whispered in my ear. I froze as he pulled my hair away from my neck.

"Get off me," I growled. Nott laughed quietly.

"Oh c'mon Schyler I just wanna play!"

"Draco will kill you."  
"Malfoy's too drunk to save his princess," Nott sneered. "Now why don't you shut up and let me have my fun?"

"No!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" Nott snarled throwing me across the room. I landed on one of the beds. Nott staggered toward me.

"Not another step Nott," Draco's voice snarled. Nott turned toward the doorway.

"Aw c'mon Malfoy I was just going to have a little fun!"

"Get the hell away from her."

"Make me."

"_Stupefy_!" Nott fell to the floor.

"Draco..." I whispered. Draco put his wand away.

"Are you all right?" I jumped off the bed and ran to him.

"Draco!" Draco wrapped his arms around.

"That bastard's lucky I didn't kill him. C'mon pet, I'll take you to your dorm."


	34. All Over Again

"Draco...about the other night..." I began as we walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Draco stopped walking and turned to me.

"Nevermind that pet," he replied tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "It wasn't your fault. I should have sent you to your dorm instead. I forget what a perverted git Nott is sometimes." I smiled weakly.

"So you're not mad?"

"Not one bit."

After dinner Mitch and Becky caught up with us.

"You went back to him!?" Becky cried.

"Uh...yeah..." I replied. "He said..."

"I don't want to hear any of that "He said he'd be better, he loves me, he missed me" crap I know you're gonna try and pull Schyler."

"But..."

"No buts this is just insane! How can you keep going back to him when he treats you like crap!?"  
"Standing right here Rivers," Draco snapped.

"I don't care!" Becky shouted.

"Becky keep your voice down!" I hissed.

"No! Maybe if I yell loud enough one of the teachers will actually _do _something about him!"

"Becky _shut up_!" I cried seeing Draco's eyes begin to darken with anger.

"What?" she asked glaring at him. "Is he gonna hit me too?"  
"I wouldn't touch a filthy..." Draco began.

"Say it an you'll get five more scratches Malfoy."

"Okay that's _enough_!" I said grabbing Draco's arm. "C'mon honey." I pulled him away from the other two and down an empty corridor.

"Filthy noesy..." Draco began.

"Okay stop it!" I snapped. "I've told you before I don't want you calling them that! Just shut up and let it go!" I froze as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Draco turned around slowly.

"What did you just say?" he hissed.

"Draco...I...I didn't mean..." He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall.

"Haven't I told you before not to talk to me like that!?"

"Yes..." I gasped. "I'm sorry..." He threw me to the floor.

"Damn right you're sorry."

"I thought you loved me," I said quietly. "You said you would be better. Why do you keep attacking me!?"

"Because you keep asking for it. When will you understand that you _deserve _to be treated like this?" I got to my feet.

"I do not!"

"Who told you that? Those two mudbloods?" I tackled him and punched him in the face.

"Do. Not. Call. Them. That!" I yelled as I punched him repeatedly. Draco caught my wrist and began twisting it.

"You stupid bitch," he growled. "I've told you before not to fight back!" That's when I felt my arm snap. I screamed and Draco smacked me so hard that my lip split open.

"Shut up!" He pushed me off of him and I got to my feet.

"Stay away from me!" I cried as he walked toward me. He grabbed my broken arm and I bit back another scream.

"You're mine do you understand!?" he roared in my ear. "I _own _you!"

"No!" I screamed. "Get away from me!" I pushed away from him with my free arm. As I pulled away he grabbed my sleeve and it tore. I stumbled and then began running as fast as I could trying to get as far from him as I could.


	35. Schyler's Apology

I ran until I slammed into something and hit floor.

"Schyler?" Mitch asked. I looked up at him and then at Becky who was on the floor as well.

"Guys...I...sorry Becky."

"You're bleeding," Becky said getting up and pulling me to my feet. "And your shirt's ripped. That bastard hit you again!" I burst into tears.

"Yes!" I sobbed. "He won't stop! No matter what he says he won't..." Becky put an arm around my shoulders.

"Come with us," she said.

"M...My arm..." I stammered. Becky looked down at my broken arm.

"Son of a bitch," she growled as she pulled out her wand. She healed my arm as well as the cut on my lip. With that we walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

"What the bloody hell is _she _doing here!?" Potter cried as soon as he saw me.

"She has to be here Harry," Becky said leading me over the a couch and pushing me down onto it. "Malfoy attacked her again and we have to keep her away from him."

"Schyler you have to tell us," Mitch said. "Please." I nodded and told them everything that had happened. Including what happened with Nott. Mitch stared at me for a long time.

"I'll be back," he said at last.

"Where...where are you going?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Don't worry about it. Let Becky take care of you." He turned and walked out.

"Becky he went to fight with Draco..." I said.

"Probably. Wish I could go with him."

"Becky I'm sorry..." Becky grabbed both my shoulders.

"Listen to me. You don't need to apologize for what that bastard did to you."

"No...but I do have to apologize for me. I should have told you from the beginning. I should have listened to you guys. I should have..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah but..."

"I said don't worry about it." I smiled at her and she smiled back.


	36. Fall

When Mitch came back his nose was bleeding but other than that he was fine.

"Bastard told me I should mind my own business," Mitch said as Becky healed his broken nose. "He said to back off because..."

"Because he owns me. Right?" I asked. Mitch nodded.

"He said that to you!?" Becky yelled.

"He's just awful!" Hermione cried. Potter looked at me for a while.

"Did he really do all those things you said?" he asked. I scowled at him.

"You think I'd make this up!?" I replied. "Look Potter I don't care if you believe me I don't need your help anyway. I don't need help from a stupid boy with a hero complex."

"Hero complex?" Becky laughed.

"Hermione told you that last year!" she said.

"I believe you," Weasley said. "You do too, don't you 'Mione?" Hermione nodded.

"Of course I do." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Grang...Hermione." Potter cleared his throat. I looked up at him.

"I...I believe you too," he said. "Plus I would do anything to get Malfoy in trouble." I smiled faintly. Becky turned me toward her.

"Look at me Schyler," she said. I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You have to swear to us that you will stay away from Malfoy."

"But I have to go back to my dorms and everything..."

"No you'll stay here with us."

"What about the classes I have with him?"  
"You'll sit with us again."

"What about Charms and Herbology and meals?"

"Just don't sit with him." I nodded.

"Okay."

The next few days were difficult to say the least. Draco seemed to be everywhere I was. It was like he was stalking me. I cried myself to sleep every night and even ran to the girls restroom inbetween some classes because I didn't want anyone to see me cry. Becky, Mitch, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were with me all the time. Becky and Mitch said it was so Draco wouldn't come near me.

"What'll happen when McGonagall and Snape find out about me sleeping in your dorm?" I asked Becky as we walked around one of the courtyards durning our break before dinner.

"We'll have to tell them at some point you know that Midge," she replied. "Sooner is better than later."

"Yeah," I said rubbing my arms nervously. "Hey I'm gonna go put my bag away before dinner. See you guys in a bit."

"Hold it," Mitch said grabbing me by the arm and swinging me around to face them.

"You shouldn't go off on your own," Hermione scolded. "Malfoy could be waiting for you."

"I'll be fine. If I see him I'll run. Please guys give me some time to myself." I didn't mention that I felt like Draco was stalking me. Mitch looked at Becky and at last she nodded and he let me go.

"Be careful," he warned. I nodded and walked back into the school.

I had climbed several flights of stairs before I realized that I was completely alone.

"Well that's better than being guarded or stalk..." I looked up and saw Draco in the middle of the corridor. I got off the staircase and looked around for another way to get to the common room but there wasn't one.

_I'll just go back downstairs, _I thought. _I'll act like he isn't there. I won't talk to him. I won't look at him. I won't..."_

"Schyler," he called. I tried to keep from turning toward him but I couldn't help it.

"Draco leave me alone," I said. "If the others catch you..." Draco laughed coldly.

"Oh they won't catch me," he said. "They don't know I'm up here with you. No one does for that matter. Now come here."

"No."

"_Come here Schyler_." It seemed like I had lost control of my legs. I walked toward him slowly.

"Good girl." He reached out and touched my cheek. I stared at him too afraid to move. Suddenly, he grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked my head back giving me no choice but to look at him.

"Did you really think you would get away from me!?" he hissed. "Did you really think your friends would be able to keep you from me? Did you forget that I own you?"

"Yes...I mean no...I mean...I..." I started crying.

"Stop your bloody crying!" he yelled. "Don't make me hit you!"

"Get away from her," Becky's voice growled. Draco turned me around and wrapped an arm around my throat. Becky and Mitch started coming towards us.

"Not another step you two," Draco growled as he pressed down on my throat cutting off my air. I struggled against him but he wouldn't let up until Becky and Mitch stopped walking. He threw me to the floor where I coughed and gasped for air.

"Son of bitch!" Becky cried. Mitch shot a Stunning Spell at Draco but it missed. I crawled over to my friends and Becky knelt beside while Draco and Mitch shot spells at each other.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"I...didn't...mean..." I gasped. "I'm...sorry."

"Later," Becky said. "Right now you need to get out of here and let us take care of Malfoy." I nodded and we stood up. Becky went to help Mitch while I hurried towards the stairs.

"Becky duck!" Mitch yelled.

"You bastard!" Becky yelled at Draco. I reached the railing and clutched it with both hands. I didn't want to leave my friends but Becky had told me to get out of here. But I wanted to...

"Hey Schyler!" Draco yelled. I turned around just as he yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" The spell stuck me in the chest and I flipped over the stair rail. I screamed and mangaged to grab the marble supports.

"_Schyler_!" Becky screamed. She and Mitch appeared above me and they leaned over the rail.

"Give us your hands!" Mitch cried. I grabbed Mitch's outstreached hand and then Becky's. They started pulling me up. I had just gotten ahold of the rail when another spell hit me. My eyes widened in shock as I was pushed away from the rail. I felt my mouth form a little "oh" as I fell. Becky screamed and Mitch grabbed her before she fell over the rail trying to grab my arm. I felt my whole body slam into the landing two floors below. Then everything went black.


	37. She's Just Sleeping

"Schyler!" Becky and Mitch shouted as they ran down to the landing.

"Schyler!" Becky cried as she and Mitch dropped to their knees beside me. "Schyler..." Mitch put an arm under my shoulders and lifted me up a little.

"Please wake up Schyler," he said. "Please move."

"She's not moving," Becky whimpered her eyes filling with tears. "Mitch she's not...she's not..."

"Don't say it," Mitch said. "She's breathing...her...her head is bleeding...but she's breathing." He picked me up and he and Becky ran down to the hospital wing.

"Good heavens not this again!" Madame Pomfrey cried. "I swear this child has tried to..."

"She didn't," Becky cut in. "Not this time. This time it was Malfoy. He pushed her over the railing. He pushed her..." Becky sat down on a chair and stared at me.

"Pushed her?" Madame Pomfrey asked. "Why would he...oh dear!" She began rushing around gathering bandages and sending healing spells at me.

"Sit down Mr. Brustman." Mitch sank into the chair beside Becky's.

"I can't believe he did that," he said. "He just pushed her. He just did it with a straight face." The doors to the hospital wing opened and Ron, Harry, and Hermione came in.

"We knew you'd be here," Ron said. "When Malfoy came in with that smrik on his face and you three never showed up." The three of them stopped dead when they saw me.

"What...what...what did he do to her?" Hermione asked in a trembling voice.

"Pushed over the stair rail," Becky said flatly.

"Pushed...?" Hermione gasped.

"She's not moving," Ron said. "Are you sure she's..."

"She's alive."

Several days passed. Several days in which Becky and Mitch never left my side. I never woke up.

"She's just...sleeping," Ron said. "You two need to come back to class."

"She's in a coma," Becky told him. "She might never wake up." Suddenly her eyes darkened and she got up.

"Becky what're you doing?" Mitch asked.

"I have... _things_ to do," she growled.

"Becky, no!" Mitch said. But it was too late. Becky had already left.


	38. Repaid Vendetta

By now, it was well after dinner and everyone had left the Great Hall as Becky trudged her way through the main halls. Thoughts rushed through her mind, screaming loudly for revenge as she made her way outside, where she knew Draco and his friends were all gathered. Thinking quickly, Becky took her wand and set it up in her shirt so that it was pointing at her throat, yet unnoticable.

"No one," Becky thought, clearing her mind of the screams, "No one hurts _my_ friends and lives without a scratch to tell the tale..."

"_Sonorus_!" Becky cast as she reached Draco and his group.

"Rivers! What are you doing here? Come to scratch me again, or was that the only thing you have up your sleeve?" Draco said, sneering and laughing with his chuckling friends. His face straightened when he realised that Becky wasn't about to say anything. Nodding towards his two strongest, but not brightest friends, Draco sneered again, "You'll start talking after these two get a hold of yo-"

"**Your friends will not **_**touch**_** me, Draco Abraxis Malfoy!**" Becky's voice boomed, scaring Draco's gopher's running back into the school and leaving Draco by himself.

"How are you doing that without your wand?" Draco said nervously, pulling out his own Hawthorn wand in defence, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"_Quietus_..." Becky breathed out, canceling out her Sonorus spell. She pulled her wand slowly through the neck line of her shirt where she had hid it and, trusting that she'd know when the time was right, held it at her side, glaring at Draco all the while. "I have many things up my sleeve, Draco, things that people would never dream of doing. Oh, you're not afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you. I know that being pure blooded makes me better than a mud-blood like yourself!" Draco said, trying to get a rise out of his now enraged opponent. Becky snapped, throwing her wand to the ground in rage and lunging at the unexpecting Draco. Sharp nails dug into Draco's flesh and raked it until a steady stream of blood ran from the top of his cheek bone to his collar bone. Draco kicked her off of him long enough for him to scream, "_Stupify_!"

"You were born of a pure-blood bastard!" Becky shouted, laughing. She knew that by disrespecting his family, she'd get a rise from him and he would fuel his own demise.

"You... you take that back!" Draco pointed his wand at Becky's defenceless body, ready to hurt her and shut her up.

"You... can kiss... my... ass..."

"_Locomotor Rivers!_" Draco yelled, moving his wand toward a column, slamming Becky's body repeatedly into the hard stone. His wand found his way doing circles, then figure eights, then finally, he relaxed by slamming Becky's body hard into the cold stone ground of the abandoned courtyard. "Had enough, Rivers? It looks like you can't take much more - you're bleeding pretty badly..."

"_Accio_ wand - _Finite_ - _Incarcerous!_" Becky said gracefully, switching her wand hand from left to right as she cast her spell. Ropes poured out from the tip of her wand, enveloping Draco in a tight bind. Standing up slowly, Becky let out a yelp of pain, gripping her arm.

"You. Hurt. My. Friend, " she said between kicking Draco and holding her arm which seemed to be broken, "you cannot possibly know how much that hurts me...but I'll certainly try to make you understand!" Becky lightly touched her wand to Draco's forehead, bent down to his ear, and, ignoring his whimpers, whispered, "_Defodio Totalum_"

[Authors Note: The spell "defodio totalum" is, in fact, a partially made up spell by the author of this particular chapter. Get over it - magic is a world still unexplored. At least it's still Latin and fits better than most other made up spells.

Draco's voice, though muffled, erupted into vicious screams as gashes appeared all over his body. Tears streamed from his eyes from the pain and, feeling pity on him, Becky whispered, "_Finite_," as she stood up, disgusted with herself that she would have pity for the creature infront of her. The ropes receded from Draco's body and vanished, leaving a shaking, crying boy that she longed to see at her mercy. Becky knelt down beside him, sheathing her wand from his sight, and brushed the blood-soaked hair from his ear as he faced away from her, putting her hand on an un-spoiled shoulder. "Know this, and know this now, Draco Abraxis Malfoy, born of pure-blood - For hurting me, I shall forgive you for you know nothing of whom you hurt. However," Becky's tone of voice darkened, her nails making their unmistakable mark in his flesh, "for hurting my friend, I cannot and I will not find the charity in my heart to forgive you, now or ever."

Becky stood up, holding her arm in pain, and slowly walked her way back up to Madame Pomfrey's tower to have it tended. Once it was fixed, she sat back down beside Schyler, not looking at Mitch who sat on the other side.

"How bad was it?" Mitch asked, curious.

"Not bad enough... I had to stop myself before I did something too horrible, though he deserves it." Becky said, tiredly.

"No, I meant your arm..."

Becky laughed and left to go back to the common room to think about what possible punishment she would get after Draco would run his mouth.

_Oh well_, Becky thought as she trudged her way up to her bed,_ at least vengeance has been served... for now_.


	39. Dumbledore

Becky and Mitch and even the Golden Trio were in the hospital wing as much as possible.

"You know I don't think she's going to wake up anytime soon," Madame Pomfrey said to them a few days after Becky and Draco's little "talk". "I will gladly inform all of you when she wakes."

"No we'll stay here thanks," Becky replied glaring at the bed next to mine. Occupying this bed was none other than my boyfriend. He too was unconsiouse but Madame Pomfrey was positive that he was not in a coma. She followed the direction of Becky's glare.

"I do hope he wakes up soon," she said going over to fix his bandages. "Then he can tell us who attacked him." Becky looked back at me and picked up the old stuffed animal she had given me when we were very young. I brought it with me to school even though I didn't sleep with it anymore. It just reminded me of Becky so I kept it with me. Becky had gotten it out of my trunk which I had moved into her dorm.

"Here Schyler," she said setting the stuffed gray cat under my arm. "I thought you would want this." Suddenly, a moan came from Draco's bed.

"Is he waking up?" Harry asked. Madame Pomfrey rushed into her office.

"Where'd she run off to?" Ron asked.

"Probably went to call Dumbledore," Mitch answered. Minutes later the doors opened and Dumbledore and Snape walked in.

"Malfoy is awake?" Snaped asked the school nurse.

"Not yet but I believe he will be waking up any..." Another moan came from Draco's bed and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Malfoy are you all right?" Snape asked. Draco shook his head slowly.

"Who did this to you Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. Draco opened his mouth just as Becky stepped into his range of vision.

"Yeah we're all dying to hear what happened," she said. "You looked like you got mauled by a werewolf." Draco visibly paled and he looked away from her.

"Well Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Um...I...I don't really remember..." he muttered.

"Don't you?" Snape asked trying to look the young blonde in the eyes.

"N...No sir," Draco replied. Snape looked from Draco to Becky seeming to know that she had something to do with Draco's odd behavior but Becky was staring coldly at Draco and Draco wasn't looking at anyone.

"Well if you have nothing to tell us then you are free to go," Madame Pomfrey said. "You'll be very sore for quite some time." Draco nodded and got out of the bed and left quickly.

"Well he was in an odd mood," Hermione said. Mitch looked at Becky but she had turned back to me.

"If that's all," Snape said to Madame Pomfrey. "I have quite a bit of work to do." The nurse nodded and Snape left.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Becky asked. The headmaster turnd to her.

"Yes Miss Rivers?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Draco pushed Schyler over the railing."

"I'm aware of that."

"Did you know about him abusing her?" Becky voice rose slightly as her anger at Draco grew.

"I had some idea that things were not going well between the two of them."

"No they weren't! He beat her on a daily baisis! And now she's in a coma because of him!" Dumbledore looked down at me.

"She never mentioned any of this to me."

"Snape knew. He never did anything about it!"

"Perhaps he felt at the time that it was best to let Schyler and Draco try to work things out themselves."

"Are you going to do anything about it now?"

"I am afraid that since Miss Marcin is unable to tell me about the abuse herself I have no choice but to leave Mr. Malfoy alone. Once Miss Marcin wakes up she can tell me what happened and I shall see to it that the appropriate action is taken."

"I just told you what happened!" Becky shouted turning to the headmaster.

"Yes but without Schyler's word..."

"Look she is scared of him! She won't say anything against him! She wants to protect him! You have to do something! You have to!"

"I am sorry but I am afraid that I can't." Dumbledore turned and walked out.


	40. One Year Later

One year had passed since Draco had pushed me over the railing or done anything to me for that matter. He had not come near me since he had bolted from the hospital.

"Malfoy never comes to see her," Mitch said to Becky as they sat in their chairs by my bed.

"Good," Becky replied.

"What did you do to him?" Becky smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" MItch sighed and took ahold of one of my hands. Becky took ahold of the other.

"Midge you have to wake up," she said. "You've been out for a year now. C'mon, we miss you."

"Schy please," Mitch added. "Becky's right. We miss you." Just then a a gust of wind blasted their hair away from their faces. Green light surrounded Mitch and blue light surrounded Becky.

"Schyler wake up," they said seeming to be oblivious to the wind and the light. Suddenly I was surrounded by red light. When the wind died and light faded they looked down at me.

"It didn't work," Becky said. "It didn't work and I don't even know what the hell we did." Mitch sighed and let go of my hand.

"Maybe she'll never..."

"Shut up," Becky snapped. "_Look_." They stared at me. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at them.


	41. Confused

"Schyler!" I sat up slowly and blinked at them.

"Midge we thought you'd never wake up!" Becky cried giving me a hug.

"Yeah welcome back Schy," Mitch said giving me a hug as well. I continued to blink at them.

"What's wrong Schyler?" Becky asked.

"Um...do I know you?" I asked. Mitch and Becky looked at each other and then back at me.

"Of course you do," Mitch told me. "We're your friends. We've known each other since we were babies."

"Really?" I asked feeling very confused.

"Yeah," Becky said. "That's Mitch and I'm Becky, remember?" I shook my head.

"No..." I hung my head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Becky said. "Mitch go get Madame Pomfrey." Mitch got up and walked to her office. Becky picked up my stuffed cat and showed it to me.

"Look Schyler it's your cat, Calix, remember?" I shook my head and Becky handed the cat to me. Mitch came back with the nurse.

"Oh goodness she really is awake," she said. "How are you feeling Miss Marcin." I continued to look at the stuffed cat.

"Miss Marcin?"

"Schyler," Becky said shaking my shoulder a little. "She's talking to you."

"Oh." I looked up.

"What's wrong with her?" Becky sighed.

"She lost her memory." Madame Pomfrey began fluttering around us.

"Oh dear," she muttered over and over to herself.

"Can't you just restore her memory?" Mitch asked.

"Memories are very tricky things to modify or restore Mr. Brustman," she answered.

"Well can you try?"

"I am afraid not. We'll just have to wait to see if her memory returns to her."

"What if it doesn't?" Becky asked.

"Then you will just have to deal with it I'm afraid." Dumbledore walked in at the moment.

"I am glad to see that you are awake Miss Marcin," he said. I blinked at him.

"Um...I'm sorry...who are you?" Dumbledore studied me for a long time.

"It appears Schyler has lost her memory," he said at last.

"Really now!?" Becky snapped sarcastically. "We honestly hadn't noticed!"

"Now Miss Rivers," Dumbledore said.

"What!?" she yelled back.

"There is really no need to take that tone with me."

"In case you hadn't noticed my friend can't even remember who I am! Sorry if I'm not in the best of moods!"

"That's all quite understandable. But I am sure that Miss Marcin will recover her memory. You must keep calm." Becky nodded and turned to me.

"Schyler can't you remember anything?" she asked. I looked up at her and shook my head slowly.

"No...I'm sorry...I'm making you sad." Becky looked away for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Don't apologize Schyler," she replied looking back at me. "It was never your fault. Draco's the one who put you in a coma. He's the reason you lost your memory."

"Who's Draco?" I asked tilting my head in confusion. Becky began laughing. She was laughing so hard that Mitch turned to stare at us.

"What'd you say?" he asked me.

"Um...I...I asked her who Draco was..." Mitch started laughing too which made me even more confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked. They both doubled over in fresh fits of laughter.

"No...no you didn't say anything wrong," Becky panted at last as their laughter fadded. "Draco is your boyfriend...or he was before he pushed you over the stair rail. We just think it's funny that you were so protective of him and what he did and now you don't even remember who he is!" I blinked. This Draco didn't sound very nice.

"He doesn't sound like a very good boyfriend," I said to them. "Did I love him?"

"You said you did," Mitch replied. "I think you did."

"Why did he push me over the stair rail?"

"He..." Becky began but stopped and shook her head. "It's really complicated Schyler. We'll tell you later when everything isn't so confussing to you."

"Becky?" I asked. "Mitch?"

"Yeah?"  
"Were we really good friends?"  
"Yeah," Becky said.

"Can I still be your friend?" The both hugged me.

"Of course," Becky said.


	42. Threat

Becky and Mitch led me around the school pointing out classes and teachers and spots where they said that I liked to hang out.

"Anything coming back to you?" Mitch asked. I shook my head as we walked back towards the Entance Hall from the dungeons.

"No," I replied. A boy stepped into the corridor from one of the rooms ahead of us.

"Becky maybe we should go in here for a minute," Mitch suggested spotting the boy. "Maybe there's something Schyler might remember in here." Becky looked down the corridor to see what was making Mitch nervous.

"Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy," Becky said moving in front of me protectivly. Malfoy jumped.

"Rivers...what're you doing...down here...!?" he yelped. "What did I do now!? I haven't been _near _her! I _swear_!"

"I know," Becky replied. "I'm keeping it that way." Draco blinked and looked past her to where I was standing just behind her.

"You...you woke up..." he said.

"Did I say you could talk to her Malfoy?"

"Look Rivers I haven't seen her in over a year. I _will _talk to her." Becky opened her mouth.

"Um...are you Draco?" I asked timidly peeking at him from behind Becky.

"What?" he asked. "Are you kidding? You don't know who I am!?" I shook my head.

"No...I don't remember anything..."

"What the hell is going on here Rivers!?" Draco demanded.

"Well _you _pushed her over the stair railing. _You _put her in a coma. _You _caused her to loose her memory." Draco glared at her.

"Shut up," he snarled. "God damn it shut the fuck up! You stupid mudblood! You always have something bad to say about me! How is it _my _fault that _she _left me and then when I tried to get her back she wouldn't come back to me again! And then _you two _got involved in something that had nothing to do with you! She _made _me push her! If she had just _done as I'd said _none of this would have ever happened!" Becky drew her wand.

"How _dare _you blame her!" she snarled pointing her wand at him threateningly. "You obviously didn't learn anything from our last "talk". Maybe we should have another." Draco drew his wand as well.

"I'm not going to be told what to do by _you_," he spat. "I'm not afraid of you!" Becky's eyes blazed with rage.

"Malfoy..."

"Becky...?" I asked quietly tugging on her sleeve. "What's going on? Why're you fighting with him?"

"This is the bastard who put you in a coma. He's the reason you can't remember anything."

"But...but Becky...if I don't remember what he did then doesn't that make it okay now?"

"No!" Becky shouted. I jerked back in fear.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to..." Becky sighed.

"No it's my fault." She put her wand away and put an arm around my shoulder. "Let's just go." Becky, Mitch, and I walked past Draco.

"I _will _talk to her Rivers," Draco growled. "You will not get in my way."

"Come near her and I'll finish what I started." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor.


	43. Draco and Schyler Talk

Now that I was awake Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall saw no reason for me to stay in the hospital wing or the Gryffidor common room as Becky and Mitch insisted.

"She will be perfectly fine in her own house dorm," Professor Snape said cutting off their protests.

"See you guys later," I mumbled as Snape led me from the room. I really didn't want to leave them. Snape led me down to the common room.

"The password for your common room is Nightshade," Snape said. "Do not tell this password to anyone outside of your house." I nodded and used the password to open the door to the common room.

"Malfoy come here," Snape called. The boy I had met earlier came over to us.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Take care of Miss Marcin," Snape answered. "Maybe you can help her memory return."

"Yes sir." Snape nodded and left, the stone wall closing behind him.

"Hi Malfoy," I muttered.

"Draco," he corrected. "You called me Draco." I nodded.

"Draco then." Draco ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Well this is really strange," he said. "I was so used to you knowing everything and I thought...I thought you'd always be..."

"Me?" I asked dejectedly.

"No you're still you!" Draco replied hurridly.

"It's okay Draco," I said going to the couch in front of the fireplace and sitting down. "I'm not Schyler am I? I mean I don't know anything about what I liked or who I liked or anything."

"Youre favorite colors are green and silver," Draco said. "You love to read and write, youre favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, your favorite food is your Aunt Patricia's mashed potatoes but you siad that the school potatoes are close enough, you're a great seeker, your two best friends are Rivers and Brustman, you hate the color pink, the word mudblood, Pansy Parkinson, and most types of cheese, your mother's name is Jane, your father's name is Jeff, your older bother is Cory, your younger brother is Bryson, and your younger sisters are Jordyn and Taylor, and you loved me." I looked up at him.

"Did you love me?"

"Well...yes. Of course."

"Then why did you push me over the stair rail?"

"Rivers told you that, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"I just lost my temper. I never meant to do it. I'm so sorry." He leaned over and hugged me.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Draco pulled away.

"Schyler you don't have to say that just because..."

"No...I do," I interrupted. "I really do."

"I love you too."


	44. Alone

Draco and I stayed together as much we could. I now felt as comfortable with him as I did when I was with Becky and Mitch. I was with them quite a bit too.

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" Mitch asked. I shook my head.

"No," I replied. "Draco's really nice to me. He's been looking after me and everything."

"If he ever hurts you promise us that you'll tell us right away," Becky said.

"Er...okay but I don't think he will. I mean why would he?"

"Just promise."

"Yeah sure. I promise." We continued walking down the corridor.

"Huh?" I gasped looking down another corridor. Something flickered at the other end of the corridor. I walked away from Becky and Mitch and headed towards the flicker.

"What the hell is this thing?" I wondered aloud. A small ball of light bobbed in front of me. I reached out to touch it and it vanished.

"Well if it isn't Schyler," a voice sneered. I turned toward the voice.

"Oh...hi," I said. "You're Theodore right?" I was still really bad with remembering all the names of my housemates. He nodded.

"Well what's up?" I asked.

"I have some unfinished business with you."

"Uh...okay..." He grabbed and me slammed against the wall.

"You know Malfoy interupted us last time," he hissed in my ear. "But he's not here now."

"Leave me alone!" I cried raising my fists to hit him. Theodore grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head with one hand.

"Now be a good girl and be still." I shut my eyes tightly as he brushed his hand against my cheek.

"Please leave me alone," I whimpered.

"I know you don't remember that night when we all got drunk but I was going to have fun that night and since Malfoy stopped me I'll just have to do it now."

"_No_!" I screamed. I kicked out at him and felt my foot connect with his knee. He shouted and let go of me. I started running.

"Becky!" I yelled. "Mitch! Help!"

"_Selencio_!" Theodore yelled. The spell hit me and my voice cut off. I kept running and soon he fell far behind. I ran into a small dark corner behind a suit of armour and a statue. I crouched down and held my breath. I didn't hear anything but I waited a long time just to be sure. I sighed.

_Finite, _I thought pointing my wand at my throat. I pulled my knees up to my chin and rested my forehead against them. I had no idea what was wrong with Theodore. I didn't know what he was talking about. When did _I _get drunk!?

"This sucks," I muttered. I wanted very much to find my friends and Draco and tell them what had happened but I had no idea where I was or how to find them. I was alone and I was scared. Not such a good combination. I started crying and soon found that I felt better the more I cried.

Once I had gotten all the crying out of my system I got up and began wandering around, looking for the others.

"Schyler?" a voice asked. "What're you doing here by yourself?"


	45. Help From Hermione

A girl with bushy brown hair walked over to me.

"Um...I got lost..." I answered. "I can't find Becky or Mitch or Draco."

"Well I'll help you look for them, okay?" I nodded.

"Thanks...um..."

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. You and I used to be kind of close."

"Used to? Oh before I lost my memory."

"Yeah." We started walking and soon found Draco and some of his firends.

"What'd you want Granger?" he asked Hermione.

"I found Schyler. She was looking for you Malfoy," she snapped.

"Oh. Schyler I was wondering where you were." I saw Theodore standing behind Draco and I hid behind Hermione.

"What's wrong luv?" Draco asked.

"Um...can I talk to you?" I asked. Draco nodded and we walked away from the others.

"What's wrong?"

"Theodore...he..." I stammered. "He um...he said he wanted to finish what he started the night we all got drunk. But I don't remember what happened..." Draco's eyes turned icy.

"Did he hurt you!?" he asked grabbing my shoulders. I nodded.

"Nott!" Draco snarled walking back to the group.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" Theodore demanded. Draco punched him.

"How dare you hurt my girlfriend!"

"Like you never..." Draco kicked him before he could finish. Hermione came over to me.

"Let's go find Becky and Mitch," she said quietly. "We'll leave Malfoy to take care of Nott." I nodded and we hurried away.

"Becky!" Hermione called when we spotted her and Mitch by the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Oh hey 'Mione," Becky replied. "Listen, have you seen Midge? She disappeared and we can't find her anywhere."

"Hiya Becky!" I said happily stepping out from behind Hermione. "Hi Mitch!"

"Midge!" Becky cried flinging her arm around my shoulders. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"I ran into Nott and then I got lost."

"You had us worried sick!" Becky scolded.

"Sorry mom," I said sarcasticaly, rolling my eyes.


	46. Memory

Nott stayed far away from me in the weeks that followed. Draco made sure of that. I still had no memory of anything. I honestly thought I would never get my memory back.

"Draco why did Pansy tell me that you hate me?" I asked.

"She said that!?" Draco cried. "That's it! I've had enough of her!"

"But what's she mean?"  
"It's like I said before. I wasn't a very good boyfriend. I hurt you alot. I never came right out and said that I hated you but I acted like I did."

"Why?"

"I don't know luv. I was just...I don't know."

"Draky!" Pansy cried running over and jumping onto his back.

"Get off!" Draco yelled. "You moron!" Pansy dropped to the ground and pouted.

"Draky why are you still hanging around with the mudblood lover?" she asked. "Why can't you come have fun with me?"

"Don't ever call me that!" I shouted. Pansy smirked.

"Oh have I hit a nerve?"

"You're a bitch," I said.

"At least I never got beat up by my boyfriend."

"Did you ever actually have a real boyfriend?"

"Well I dated Nott for a while..."

"She's a slut," Draco cut in.

"Am not!"

"Oh you know you are." Pansy glared at me.

"I'll teach you to steal my Draky!" She swung at me but Draco stepped in the way and caught her fist.

"Back off Pansy," he snarled. "Before you get hurt." Pansy shoved his arm as hard as she could. Draco's arm went back and hit my cheek. It actually hurt. I didn't think Pansy could shove that hard. Something started clicking in my brain. My eyes widened.

"Schyler?" Draco asked. "Are you all right? I'm sorry!" I looked up at him.

"I have to go..." I whispered. I ran from the common room as fast as I could.

I found my way to an empty classroom and ran inside. My head felt like it was about to explode. Memories of Draco and I flashed through my mind one after the other. Mixed in were memories of Becky and Mitch and the Trio and everyone else. I fell to floor and held my head in my hands. I saw all the horrible things Draco had done to me. I screamed in pain as I watched him hit me and use the Cruciatus Curse on me. I screamed even though I could not feel the actual pain. The memories alone were painful enough to trigger the feel of it. The memories began to fade and I curled into a ball.

_I wish I had never gotten it back, _I thought bitterly. _Things were going so well. Damn it! _I got to my feet slowly and trudged back to the common room.

"Schyler where'd you go?" Draco asked rushing over as soon as I walked in. "Are all right? I was worried. Why do you look so pale?"

"Not now Draco..." I said. "I just want to sleep."

"Schyler..."

"I said not now!" I ran to my dorm.


	47. If You Tell

**[Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I'm so glad you all like it! .**

The next morning I laid in bed staring dully at the green canopy above my bed.

"Um..." a small voice said. I turned my head and saw a small girl standing a few feet from my bed.

"Er...yes?"

"Mr. Malfoy said to see if you were awake. He said you'll be late for breakfeast if you don't get up now."

_Mr. Malfoy!? He's got the first years calling him Mister!? _I sighed and rolled out of bed.

"Tell him that I'll be out in a minute."

"Yes Miss Marcin," the little girl said.

"Schyler," I replied. "None of that miss stuff. And don't let my git of boyfriend scare you into calling him mister either."

"Okay."

"And don't go telling him I called him a git either."

"Okay." I smiled at her and she ran out. I went to my trunk and pulled out a fresh uniform. I got dressed quickly and braided my hair.

"Morning luv," Draco said as I walked into the common room.

"Morning," I replied. We kissed and then walked up to the Great Hall.

All day Draco was in a good mood. I played along, letting him and everyone else think that I still had no memory. I was going to be patient. I was going to wait until the time was right. Unfortunately I had never been the patient type. Just after our last class I pulled Draco into an empty room and shut the door.

"We have to talk," I said.

"Why so seriouse luv?"

"I got my memory back last night."

"That's great! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Thing is...I got it back after Pansy knocked your hand against my cheek."

"So?"

"So doesn't that tell you anything?'

"No."

"Damn it Draco! How dense can you be!? I got my memory because _you hit me_! You don't get it do you!?"

"Look just because I accidently hit you..."

"Draco you dumbass! I remember everything now! I remember every single time you hit me or used spells on me! And I remember you pushing me over the stair rail!"

"It's all in the past Schyler. Let's move on."

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?" I screamed. "_Move on_!? After what you did!?"

"You're upset. I understand that. But you have to get over all that at some point if we're ever going to get married."

"What the fuck!? I wake up from a coma without a memory, get it back because you hitting me triggered it, and _you want to get married_!? After what you did!?"

"Luv you have to let this go. It was over a year ago."

"You think that's going to make it better!? Draco, nothing is ever going to make this better!"

"Calm down." He reached out and touched my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I shoved him away from me. "I hate you! You're such a bastard!" Draco's eyes darkened but I was past being afraid of him.

"Schyler stop being so stubborn," he said in a calm voice that was clearly forced. "I'm giving you a chance to take back everything you just said and to go back to how things were before we had this conversation. Take it if you know what's good for you."

"Go to hell!" I spat. Draco drew his wand.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll teach you."

"You can't scare me anymore Draco Malfoy," I snapped drawing my own wand.

"_Accio wand_," Draco drawled. My wand flew to him and he tossed it behind him. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"What's the easy way?"

"You apologize and get over it and we go back to being a couple."

"And the hard way?"  
"I beat you until you beg for me to kill you and promise to be good."

"Guess we'll have to do it the hard way then because there's no way in hell that _I'm _going to apologize to _you_." Draco pointed his wand at me.

"_Locomotor Schyler_!" He flicked his wand and slammed me repeatedly into the walls. The he flicked it up and down, causing me to slam from the floor to the ceiling over and over. Draco laughed.

"Too bad I couldn't have done this to Rivers when we were fighting."

_Aw Becky...you and Mitch have been right about him..._ I thought as I hit the floor again. A small pool of blood was forming from the blood flowing from my mouth and nose.

"Are you ready to apologize?" Draco asked. "I doubt you can take much more of this."

"Go to hell," I coughed. Draco stormed over to me and knelt down beside me.

"_Muffliato_," he said pointing his wand at the door. "This is your last chance."

"Bite me." He smacked me across the face and for some reason I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at!?" he demanded.

"I just realized what a pathetic worm you are!" I laughed. "You are such a coward! You honestly think it's hard to beat up girls!? You can't even fight guys! I bet your father's the same way! Too pathetic to teach his son how to act like man! Is that where you get it from Draco? Your bastard of a father?" Draco placed the tip of his wand directly against my forehead. This shut me up right away.

"You will pay for that," he snarled. "You can thank Rivers for teaching me this. _Defodio Totalum_!" I screamed as gashes began appearing on my body. Draco watched me with an expression of cruel enjoyment on his face.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll be good! I'll be good! I promise!"

"_Finite_." I collasped against the floor. Draco got to his feet.

"Pathetic am I?" he sneered. "Might want to take a look at yourself." He smirked down at my shaking, weakened body.

"I'm sorry..." I whimpered again and again as tears of pain and fright flowed down my cheeks. Draco knelt down again and leaned down to my ear.

"If you tell anyone," he whispered. "I'll kill you. But first I'll make you watch while I kill your mudblood friends." He stood up and walked out.


	48. Heather

I limped around for the next few days too afraid to even go to Snape. I also remembered that he said if Draco beat me again then he was going to tell Dumbledore. I couldn't risk telling anyone anyway. Draco had said that he would make me watch while he killed my friends and I had no doubt that he would.

"Hi Schyler," a voice said one afternoon. I looked up. A girl with dark brown hair was standing in front of me.

"Um...hi..." I replied. "You're Heather right?"

"Right. Want an apple?" She held out a shiny red apple.

"Hell yes. I love apples!"

"Me too!" Heather pulled out a second apple and we began munching the crunchy juicy fruit.

"Apples are the best fruit in the world!" Heather said happily continuing to munch her apple.

"They are awesome."

"So I heard you got your memory back."

"Yep."

"Are you and Malfoy going out again?"

"Yep."

"Have you told Becky and Mitch yet?"

"Nope. You know Becky and Mitch?"

"Yeah, we're friends. We met while you were in that coma. Becky likes apples too."

"I know she does. Mitch likes them too I think."

"Yeah he does."

"So...uh what's up?"

"Well I was thinking...do you want me to help you with Malfoy? I mean since Becky and Mitch can't help you all the time?"

"That'd be great," I replied. I didn't know how much it would help but I really wanted to have a friend in Slytherin who didn't completly worship Draco.

"Hey, wanna go get some more apples?"

"Yeah sure."


	49. Graduation

The day of our graduation from Hogwarts had finally arrived.

"This is the best day ever!" I told Heather as we pulled on our graduation robes.

"I can't believe we're almost out of here," Heather agreed. We walked down to the common room and joined the other seventh years.

"Schyler can I talk to you?" Draco asked.

"Not now," I said. "I'm talking with Heather."

"I don't care," he snapped. He grabbed my arm tightly.

"Hey back the hell off Malfoy!" Heather shouted pushing him away from me. "She said she was talking to me."

"Look I have something very important to ask her. And I would rather we did it in private."

"Fine," I sighed. "Damn it Draco you drive me crazy sometimes."

"I could say the same about you."

"Yeah but at least my crazy isn't the homicidal maniac kind of crazy." He led me away from the others. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green box.

"Schyler, will you marry me?" he asked opening it to reveal a silver ring with an emeral in the middle. I gasped.

"I...I...yes..." I stammered. Draco grinned and slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Keep it a secret until after the ceremony okay?" I nodded.

"Sure whatever." We walked back to the others and then made our way down to the lake.

The ceremony was long and boring (aren't they all?) and I wished it would just end already so I could show off my ring. Finally, Dumbledore presented us with our graduation scrolls and then it was over. Everyone cheered and threw their hats into the air. Draco grabbed me and we kissed.

"We're done," I said when we broke apart. "I can't believe we're done!"

"Midge!" Becky shouted.

"Stalker!" We ran to each other and hugged.

"Hey forgetting some people?" Mitch teased.

"Jesus! Heather!" I shouted so loud that Mitch put his fingers in his ears.

"I think you busted my ear drums," he said pulling me into a bear hug that nearly crushed my spine.

"Schylerrrrrr!" Heather said.

"Heatherrrrrr!" I replied as I gave her a hug.

"Schyler," Draco said coming over.

"Get the hell away from her Malfoy," Becky said. "Now that school's out you'll never be near her again!"

"Actually you'll find that I will," he replied pulling me away from my friends and wrapping an arm tightly around me.

"What's he talking about?" Mitch asked.

"We're...we're getting married," I answered showing them my hand. "See?"

"What the hell!?" Becky shouted. "After all the shit he did to you!?" Draco smirked.

"She's none of your concern anymore," he said.

"The hell she isn't!"

"We have to be going now pet," he said to me ignoring Becky and the others. "Father and Mother will want to meet you." I nodded.

"Bye guys," I said to the others.

"Schyler don't do this!" Becky said.

"Sorry Becky," I replied. "I've already made up my mind." Draco and I walked away.


	50. Taylor's Worry

The wedding was small but very expensive. Draco's parents paid for the whole thing though. Not that my parents couldn't have. Lucius and Narcissa just insisted that they pay for it all. I had only been allowed to invite my family. Draco had forbbiden me to invite Becky, Mitch, Heather, or any of the Trio.

"Morning honey," I said as Draco came into the dinning room. "Are we doing anything today?"

"No. Why?"

"Well Tay is coming over for tea...I told her she could."

"That's fine."

Taylor arrived at our manor just after twelve thirty.

"Nee-chan!" she said as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hi kiddo." She tackled me. I laughed and winced inwardly at the pain that followed.

"Where's Draco?" she asked.

"Waiting in the parlor." We walked to the parlor and Draco looked up.

"Hi Draco," Taylor said sitting down across from him.

"Hello." I sat down beside my husband.

"So how are things at home Tay?" I asked. Taylor shrugged.

"Fine. Jor-chan got a new boyfriend."

"Another one? Well that was fast."

"How are things with you two?" I glanced quickly at Draco. He shook his head ever so slightly.

"They're great. We've been thinking about buying a manor in Japan for vacations and stuff." Taylor grinned.

"Awesome!" Two of our house elves arrived with the tea. We made small talk for about an hour and then Draco suggested that it was getting late so maybe Taylor should go on home.

"Oh c'mon Draco," I said. "It's not that late can't she stay a little longer!?" Draco stood up.

"Can I speak with you in the other room?" he asked. I nodded and got to my feet.

"Stay here Taylor." I followed Draco into the next room. Draco shut the door and turned to me.

"When I say it's time for her to go that means she leaves. There will be no questioning it!"

"But I hardly ever get to see anyone in my family and you won't let me see my friends!" I cried. "This just isn't fair!" Draco smacked me.

"Do not question me!" he snarled. "Your sister will go home now." I hung my head.

"Yes Draco." I walked out to the parlor.

"Nee- chan...what happened to your cheek?" Taylor asked. I smiled weakly.

"Oh nothing. Time for you to go home kiddo."

"But...but..."

"Nope. No buts. Time to go." I led her back to the fireplace in the front hallway.

"Schy-san..."

"I'll see you later Tay-chan," I said. "Tell everyone I said hi. Don't leave anyone out." Taylor nodded and got into the fireplace.

"Becky-nee-chan will be mad when I tell her what happened," she said. "Rivers Manor!"

"No!" I cried as she dropped the powder and disappeared. "Damn it!"

"What're you yelling about?" Draco asked coming into the hallway. I turned around slowly.

"Nothing sweetie," I replied. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Really?" I nodded and started walking past him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Draco caught my arm and turned me back to him.

"You're lying." I shook my head.

"Lying...?" I asked. "I don't know what you..." Draco slammed me into the mantel.

"What're you doing!?" I cried.

"_Do not lie to me_," he hissed. "What were you yelling about?"

"Taylor went to tell Becky..." Draco hit me.

"What did you tell the brat!?"  
"I didn't tell her anything. She saw the red mark from you hitting me!"

"This is all your fault!"

"You're the one who hit me! How is it my fault!?" Draco hit me again. I shut my eyes and tried to block everything out.

**[Okay this is going to go over to Taylor talking to Becky now.**

Meanwhile at Becky's manor...

"Becky-nee-chan!" Taylor cried as she got out of the fireplace.

"What's up Tay-chan?" Becky asked coming over to her. "You look worried."

"It's about Schy-san!" Taylor cried. Becky frowned.

"Come with me." She led my youngest sister into her sitting room.

"Becky-nee-chan you have to stop Draco! He won't let me see her whenever I want and he makes me leave when he says! He won't even _let _you and the others into the house."

"Yes I know."

"He hit her," Taylor went on. "Before she told me I had to go home. I asked her about it and she said it was nothing but I _know _it was him! You gotta help her!" Becky put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry Taylor. I will."

"Becky-nee-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What if he kills her?"  
"Then he better hope I never get my hands on him."

"I'm worried about her."

"I know. I've been worried about her since she started dating that bastard."


	51. Punishment

"Are you still mad at me Draco?" I asked the next morning.

"Of course! That brat went and told Rivers about me and now she's going to come after me!"

"Draco, Becky is not going to come after you."

"You're right. Because I had the manor spelled so that none of your nosey friends can come here."

"You can't do that! I want to see them Draco!"

"I told you before that you will have nothing more to do with them." I stormed toward the door and yanked it open. I slammed right into Lucius.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"She's running off to see Rivers," Draco said. "She thinks she can defy me." Lucius pushed me into the house and shut the door.

"You are a Malfoy now," he said coldy. "You are to obey your husband. You will do as he says and stay away from the people he does not want you to be around. What happens between the two of you stays between the two of you."

"Screw that!" I pushed past him and started for the door. Lucius grabbed me and threw me back into the house. I crashed to the floor and he walked clamly down the front steps.

"Draco it appears that we will have to teach your wife a lesson," he said. Draco nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing Father." Lucius pulled me to my feet and he and Draco dragged me down to the basement.

"Let me go!" I shouted. Draco shoved me down the basement stairs and I hit the floor with a painful crash.

"You never learn Schyler," Draco said as he and his father walked toward me.

"Maybe you're not a very good teacher."

"Then perhaps the two of us will be enough to teach you," Lucius sneered pulling out his wand.

"Yeah I've got one of those too," I snapped getting to my feet and drawing my own wand. Draco sighed.

"Why do you even bother?" he asked. "_Accio wand_!" Lucius stepped toward me and I backed up.

"Oh Father watch this!" Draco said pointing his wand at me. "That mudblood Rivers did teach me something useful! _Defodio Totalum_!" I fell to the floor screaming in pain. Blood flowed onto the floor and pooled around me.

"Impressive," Lucius said. "Draco don't kill her." Draco lifted the spell and I became still. Lucius raised his wand now and brought it down. There was a crack like a whip and I screamed as I felt a long gash cut across my back.

"She knows this spell," Draco sneered. "I found it very effective." Lucius laughed and continued to use the spell on me.

"Look at what a bloody mess she is Draco," his father instructed. "Never forget that she is beneath you. Never let her question you. Keep her under your control at all times."

"Yes Father."

"Draco...please...help me..." I whimpered.

"I did not tell you to speak!" Lucius shouted bringing his wand down, causing me to scream. "Draco you must train her. I shall leave you to it." Draco raised his own wand as his father walked out.

"Who makes the rules in this house?"

"I don't follow rules set by people like you." Draco hit me with the spell.

"You!" I screamed.

"Are you going to ever tell anyone about what goes on in this house?" He hit me agian.

"No!" Draco laughed. He continued to question me and hit me well into the night. Finally, I passed out, too weak and frighted to stay conciouse any longer.


	52. Dinner

I had been quiet and obedient for the past few weeks, too afraid of Draco to go against anything he said to me.

"I was thinking about having a dinner party tomorrow night," he said to me during lunch one day.

"Okay honey," I replied quietly. "What should I tell the house elves to cook?"

"Well what do your friends like to eat?" My head snapped up. This had to be joke!

"Don't you mean you're friends?"

"_No_. I meant yours. You know, Rivers, Brustman, Henry...although I refuse to have any of the Golden Trio set foot in this house." I nodded.

"Okay well I'll tell the elves what to cook. Should I send Angelus with the invitations?"

"No I've already taken care of all that."

"I thought you said you made it so they could never come here."

"I undid the spell. Just this once."

"Draco...this is...why are you doing this?" Draco got up from the table and touched my shoulder.

"I just want you to be happy luv."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The whole next day I instructed the house elves on what to clean and what to cook. At five o' clock I went upstairs, took a hot shower, and got dressed in my favorite green and silver dinner gown.

"Schyler they're here!" I hurried downstairs and saw Draco and the others standing in the front hall glaring at each other.

"Hi guys," I said coming down to meet them.

"Schylerrrrrr!" Heather cried. I grinned and hugged them all.

"Schyler you look great," Becky said.

"Yeah. You didn't flinch for once," Mitch added. I shot him a warning look.

"You guys look fantastic," I said. "Oh! Do you like my dress?" I spun around so that the dress flared a little at the bottom.

"It's beautiful," Becky said.

"Draco bought it for me."

"It brings out the color of her eyes," Draco added.

"Is that before or after you..." Mitch began. Thankfully, a house elf came in at that moment.

"Dinner is ready Master, Misstress," she said.

"Thank you Tara," I replied. The elf bowed and scampered from the room.

"Let's go eat then, shall we?" Draco said. We walked into the dinning room and sat down at the long table as the house elves brought out the food.

"Midge these are all our favorites!" Becky said.

"Well yeah," I replied. "What's the point of having a dinner party with a bunch of food that no one likes?" Heather squealed happily as a bowl of several different types of apples passed her.

"Oh my God! APPLES!!!" I laughed.

"I made sure there were a whole bunch of different types." Heather grabbed two different apples and began munching them.

"Hey look, orange chicken," Mitch said grabbing the plate. Becky grabbed the plate of stuffed cabbage. I grinned.

"I'm glad you all like it." Draco put an arm around my shoulders.

"So Draco how have things between the two of you been going?" Becky asked as she took a bite of her food.

"Fine."

"No anger management problems?"  
"Becky I don't think we should be talking about this right now," I said as Draco's grip tightened painfully on my shoulder.

"Why not? I mean if he's done nothing wrong then he has no reason to get upset."

"Becky please just drop it." Draco's nails were literally cutting my shoulder. I wished he would let up before I started bleeding. Becky's eyes narrowed and Draco let go immedietly.

"Why don't you tell them about our new manor?" Draco suggested glaring at Becky.

"You're moving Schyler?" Heather asked. Mitch's head snapped up and he and Becky exchanged glances.

"No," I said. "We got a manor in Japan for vacations. We're not moving."

"Good," Mitch said.

"What's it to you Brustman?" Draco demanded.

"Stop!" I cried. "All of you stop! I want this to be a nice dinner! Could you please stop!? Just for one night?" Draco turned to me.

"How many times have I told you..." Suddenly, an apple flew across the table and smacked Draco in the side of the head.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" he shouted.

"That was an apple bitch!" Heather snapped. "Don't make me throw another at you!"

"I think it's time you all went home," Draco replied.

"And I think you should shut the hell up," Mitch growled.

"Are any of you even listening to me!?" I cried. "I want this to be a nice dinner! Just get along this one night!"

"Schyler be quiet," Draco snarled. "Or I'll shut you up myself." I shut my mouth and looked down at my plate. The room went completely silent.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Becky asked slowly.

"Becky please let it go..." I whispered.

"No! He..."

"Becky _please_!"

"Rives if you think you can attack me in my own home..._Put down that apple Henry before I blow it up_!" He drew his wand.

"Oh just try me," Heather sneered. By now everyone but me had gotten to their feet and taken out their wands.

"Stop!" I cried getting up. "Stop! Stop!"

"Sit down and shut up!" Draco hissed.

"Everyone just calm down!" I pleaded.

"I said shut up!" Draco's hand slammed across my face and I felt my lip split and blood begin to slid down my chin. I reached up with a trembling hand and wiped it away.

"You son of a bitch!" Mitch shouted. The three of them pointed their wands at Draco.

"No!" I screamed standing in front of him.

"Schyler get out of the way," Becky ordered.

"No," I replied. "No. That's enough. Everyone stop fighting!"

"He hit you!" Mitch yelled.

"I don't care!" I yelled back. "Honestly right now I don't care!" I didn't care because this didn't even hurt. What would come as soon as they left _would _hurt. I knew that.

"Schyler..."

"Get out," I said quietly fighting to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. "Get out all of you. _Now_."

"Midge..." Becky began.

"Go!" I cried. The three of them walked from the room. I heard the front door close and I hung my head.

"Get downstairs," Draco ordered. I nodded and walked slowly down into the basement. Draco came down after me.

"Draco, I'm sorry," I said weakly. "I shouldn't have..." Draco backed me into the wall.

"I don't care if you're sorry," he replied. "Obviously those three are a bad influence on you. They make you too defiant. You won't be seeing them again."

"Draco I just wanted the dinner to be nice!" Draco grabbed my throat and lifted me off the floor.

"It would have gone fine if those three would learn to be quiet and _you _should never have kept talking after I told you to shut up!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry," Draco scoffed letting go of me. "You're always sorry!"

"Please Draco..." I begged. Draco walked back up the stairs. I was confused. Wasn't he going to beat me? Draco turned and flicked his wand. My gown turned into a pair of old jeans and old tank top. He smirked at me.

"_Inccendio_," he drawled. The far corner of the basement caught on fire. I screamed.

"Draco no! Don't do this! I'm sorry!" Draco laughed.

"Maybe now you will learn," he said. "_Accio wand_!" Once he had my wand he walked out slamming and locking the door behind him. Smoke began filling the room and the flames were coming closer. I pulled my collar up over my nose and mouth. I ran up the stairs and banged on the door.

"Draco! Draco let me out! I was wrong! I never should have spoken after you told me shut up! I'll never go near the others again! I swear!" The smoke came up the stairs and I had nowhere to go where there was fresh air. I was getting light headed and the heat from the fire was too hot for me to stand. I banged weakly on the door.

"Draco..." I gasped. "Please..." I coughed as the smoke filled my lungs. I fell against the rail and then I fell down the stairs. I hit the floor and felt blood begin to pool around my head. I shut my eyes. I was going to die. There was no point in fighting it anymore...

I opened my eyes and sat up only to fall back again.

"Easy there luv," Draco said setting somthing cold on my forehead. I struggled to draw in a breath but found that it was nearly impossible. My throat was raw and it burned almost to the point where I would have given anything to be knocked out.

"Dra..."

"Don't talk baby," he said. "Here. Drink this." He helped me sit up and held a cup to my lips. I took a sip and closed my eyes as icy liquid slid down my throat, soothing it.

"You tried to set me on fire..." I said slowly. "Why...?"

"Don't think about that. I was...I was just out of my mind with anger. I was just so angry at your friends..."

"_You tried to set me on fire_!"

"You're not burnt. I made sure the fire never touched you. As soon as you fell down the stairs I went and got you." I looked at him.

"You can't possibly think that that makes it okay," I said.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Draco, smoke from fires can kill people too...you have to know that."

"Of course I do."

"So you see why I think it's not okay?"

"Look, you're fine now shut up and drink that stuff. Otherwise you won't be able to breathe, let alone talk." I sighed and continued drinking the liquid.


	53. Love Can Be Forced

**Author's Note: Okay so a lot of you want to know why Draco would want to keep me so badly. It is very simple. I am weak. I am easy to control. I would do anything to keep him happy, even leave my friends. And he just enjoys hurting me. Pansy was never this much fun. She whined too much anyway. **

_Fast forward two years. Our age: nineteen. My life: pretty much hell. I had not seen or spoken to my friends since the night of the dinner. Draco had made quite sure of that. He redid the spell on the manor which stopped them from coming here. He added another spell to keep me from going anywhere. He checked my mail before I sent it or recived it. He watched our Floo Network, making sure that only the approved people came through. I hardly even got to see anyone in my family. _

I lay in bed feeling very very sick. I couldn't move without feeling dizzy and vomiting. My head was throbing and yet I had no idea what was wrong with me.

"Is the Misstress going to get up soon?" Tara asked timidly.

"Go...ask Draco if I am allowed to see a Healer..." I instructed. Tara ran off. Draco came in and looked down at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I need a Healer..."

"No you don't. Get up!" I struggled to sit up and then vomited all over the floor.

"Draco..."

"You got vomit on my new shoes!" he yelled hitting me in the side of the head. And then I knew exactly what was wrong with me. Years of being tourtured in every way possible by my sadistic husband had severely weakened my body's ability to fight off illnesses.

"Draco I need a Healer now," I said. "Unless you want to kill me." Draco's eyes narrowed and he stalked from the room.

An hour later Draco returned with a Healer at his heels.

"My wife is very sick," he said acting worried like a husband should. "She can't even sit up." The Healer came over to my bed.

"My dear you look horrible," she said pulling out her wand and muttering spells.

"Will she be all right?" Draco asked.

"I'll have her fixed up in just a moment Mr. Malfoy." Draco sighed. A moment later the Healer stepped back.

"She'll be just fine now."

"I'm so glad." The woman left and Draco turned to me.

"You're not sick anymore. Get up."

"I love you..." I whispered. "Why...?"

"Why what?" Draco demanded becoming irritated with me. I got out of bed slowly.

"Why?" I repeated. "Why do I love you? I've asked myself that a thousand times and I can never come up with a reason!" Draco took a step toward me.

"What are you saying?"

"That I don't know if I love you." He grabbed me and dragged me down to the basement...well it used to be the basement. Now it was, for lack of a better word, a dungeon. Barrels with candles on top of them were the only thing there was for light. There was a set of chains on one of the walls and the walls and floor were stained with blood.

Draco brought me down into the room and threw me against a wall.

"What do you mean you don't know if you love me!?" he roared.

"Well you treat me like shit so can you really blame me? I mean can you honestly say that you love me?" Draco frowned.

"Of course," he growled.

"Of course what?"

"Of course I love you."

"Then what the hell did you bring me down here for?" He grabbed me and slammed me between the chains. He put my wrists in the cuffs and stepped back.

"Say you love me."

"If I did it wouldn't be true." Draco put the tip of his wand on my forhead and I winced, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Draco...don't...it won't make me..."

"We'll see about that." He hissed a spell and my eyes glazed over.

_I stood in the dark forest surrounding our manor._

_"Draco?" I called in a frightened voice. "Draco are you here?" I began walking foward, praying that he would appear soon. A low growl sounded from behind me and I started running. I ran until my legs gave out and I fell to my knees._

_"Draco...where are you...?" I panted. "Help me..." The thing chasing me growled and I turned around to look at it. There was nothing there. I got to my feet slowly, looking around._

_"I know I heard it," I muttered. "Where'd it go?" I reached for my wand and pulled it from my pocket._

_"Try and beat me now." My wand flew from my hand as if someone had used the disarming spell on me. I closed my eyes._

This is not real. _I told myself firmly. I opened my eyes and screamed. Standing before me was a creature that seemed to be nothing but a dark swirling cloud but it had silver eyes that kept me rooted to the ground in fear._

_"Where are they?" it asked. "Those friends of yours? Are they here? Will they save you?" Tears spilled from my dark emerald eyes._

_"I don't know where anyone is..." I cried. "I can't find anyone."_

_"They will not save you. They will never save you."_

_"That's not true!" I screamed._

_"Then why have they not come to save you?" I couldn't answer. The thing laughed and swung at me with it's claws. I felt three deep gashes cut across my throat and I fell backwards. Someone caught me. I looked up and my eyes widened._

_"Don't worry. I'm here," Draco said holding me close and pointing his wand at the thing. It hissed as he shouted a spell. Then it vanished._

_"Draco...I love you..." _

Draco leaned against the opposite wall, watching me. He saw three deep gashes form on my throat. He smirked.

"Nice," he said to himself. He pushed himself off the wall when he saw my eyes go wide. Then he heard the one thing he wanted to hear.

"Draco...I love you..." He flicked his wand with a satisfied smirk. I went limp and hung there, not moving. The gashes slowly vanished as they were only part of the spell. Draco unlocked the cuffs and I fell to ground.

"I love you too," he sneered as he walked out.


	54. Schyler Escapes

Draco came into the bedroom just as I finished braiding my hair.

"My parents should be here any minute," he said.

"Why are they coming over this late?" I asked. "We already had dinner." It was almost nine o' clock at night.

"They wanted to visit." I couldn't believe that _Lucius _would want to have anything to do with me unless it involved teaching Draco new ways to hurt me. One of the house elves walked in and announced that Draco's parents had arrived. Draco and I walked down to the front hall to greet them.

"Hello Father," Draco said. "Hello Mother."

"Draco dear," Narcissa said hugging her son. I stepped forward once Draco had stepped away from his mother.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," I said. "Mrs. Malfoy."

"You know you can call us Mother and Father if you would like," Narcissa. "Or just Lucius and Narcissa." I nodded.

"Narcissa why don't you and Schyler go sit in the parlor while Draco and I talk?" Lucius asked even though his tone was less asking and more ordering.

"Of course," Narcissa said. "Come Schyler dear." As I walked past Draco he caught my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I smiled at him and then Narcissa and I walked into the parlor.

"You know Schyler," she said as we sat down. "I wouldn't mind if you called me Nissy. You don't have to call me Narcissa. Although it would be a good idea whenever Lucius is around."

"Does he even like me?" I asked as an elf brought us some tea.

"Why do you think he doesn't?"

"Well he just...he helped Draco beat me up one time..." Narcissa laughed.

"Schyler that's in the Malfoy Code. The wife must obey her husband. If she doesn't then he can punish her as he sees fit. Lucius was only helping Draco because he didn't know if Draco would be able to do it himslef."

"Oh he's..." I began but stopped."I mean...I get it." I didn't but what else was I supposed to say!? That code is stupid!

Narcissa and I talked for a long time. Around midnight Lucius and Draco walked into the parlor.

"Schyler come with us," Lucius ordered. I nodded and followed the two of them down to the basement. I figured that this was coming.

"What did I do now?" I asked. I was tired to getting beat up all the time and I just wanted them to get it over with.

"I'm bored," Draco replied. "Father says he has a new spell to teach me." I pulled my wand from my pocket and handed it over to Draco. There was no point in trying to use it. They would just take it away from me so why bother? Lucius pointed his wand at me.

"At least you learned not to try to fight us." I glared at him.

"Have I told you how very much I hate you?" I asked. I may not have had my wand but I could still get an attitude with him!

"Did I tell you to speak?" he asked.

"Go to hell," I snapped. Suddenly, Draco tackled me and pinned me down.

"Do you want him to kill you?" he hissed.

"I don't care what either of you do," I hissed back. "Just get on with it." Draco got up and walked away.

"She doesn't care what we do," he said to his father. Lucius smirked and hit me so hard that I hit the wall and slumped to the floor.

"Now Draco this is a very simple spell. Just set the tip of your wand against any part of her body and the bone there will break." He set the tip of his wand against my wrist and I screamed as the bone snapped.

"There are only three places you can not use this on," he said turning to Draco as I sat on the floor crying. "The spine, the neck, and the skull. Not unless you want to kill her that is." Draco nodded. He stepped up to me and placed his wand against forearm. I screamed again. Draco laughed and continued up my arm. Next, after breaking every bone in my right arm, he moved on to my left. From there he broke my ribs one at a time. After a while though, this new spell bored him so he used his favorite spell, the Curciatus Curse. My screams echoed through the room but Draco didn't stop there. He moved on to using that whipping spell he loved so much. I blacked out for some of it so he revived me, healed me, and started all over again. After several hours of this I had had enough. I forced myself to my feet even though my right arm was broken as were the ribs on my right side. Lucius, who was leaning against a wall looked at me.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Getting the fuck out of here," I replied. Before either of them could stop me I bolted up the stairs and out of the manor. I didn't care that I didn't have my wand. I was getting out of there. I would get it back later.

I made it into the forest and kept running. If I stopped to rest I knew Draco and Lucius would catch me. I made it to the edge of our property and kept running, even though there was the spell that kept me from leaving. I felt a strong gust of wind blast my hair away from my face.

_I'm leaving. I don't care about that damn spell! _The barrier formed by spell rippled and vanished. I ran from the forest and finally stopped. I closed my eyes and with a soft _crack _I Apparated to Becky's manor.


	55. We've Got Her Now

I appeared in Becky's room.

"Midge!" she cried jumping out of bed.

"Becky...I...ran away..." I gasped. I fell forward and Becky caught me.

"Ran away?" she asked.

"I had to...had enough..." I passed out then and Becky laid me on her bed.

"I'll be right back," she said. She Apparated to Mitch's house.

"Mitch wake up," she said shaking his shoulder. "Get up!" Mitch opened his eyes and looked up at her sleepily.

"What's goin' on Beckers?" he asked sitting up and yawning. "It's like...really early in the morning."

"Schyler's at my house," Becky said quickly. "I don't know how bad she's hurt but you need to get over there while I go get Heather." Mitch got out of bed and Apparated. Becky sighed and Apparated to Heather's.

"Heather...oh you're up." Heather nodded.

"Yeah I woke up and wanted some apples. What's wrong?"

"You have to come to my house," Becky told her. "Schyler's there." Heather got out of bed and the two of them Apparated back to Becky's.

"How is she?" Becky asked when they apperared in her room.

"Still out," Mitch replied. "Her right arm is broken, I mean completely broken. And it looks like all her ribs on her right side are broken too." Becky's hands balled into fists.

"That bastard is going to die."

"Can we go kill him now?" Heather asked.

"No," Mitch said. "We need to stay with Schyler." Becky set about healing my broken bones.

"I've never seen a spell do this," she said. "I mean...Draco couldn't have done this himelf...could he?"

"Honestly Becky I wouldn't put it past him," Mitch replied. Heather settled down on the floor and conjured a bowl of apples from thin air. She began eating one.

"I bet it was a really dark spell," she said. "You know, the kind only Death Eaters would know?"

"Makes sense," Becky agreed as she finished healing my ribs. "There's nothing I can do about all those bruises." Mitch brushed my hair out of my face.

"When did you go get her?" he asked Becky.

"I didn't. She came here herself."

"You mean she _actually _ran away from him!?" Heather asked. Becky nodded.

"She said she'd had enough." She looked down at me. I winced as though I was still in pain.

"Is she dreaming?" Heather asked coming over to join the other two.

"I don't know," Mitch said.

"If she is...it's nothing good," Becky said. After not seeing me for two years the three of them were in shock that I had gotten away from Draco in one piece. (One piece meaning I wasn't in a coma or dead.)

"I can't believe she ran away," Mitch said. "I mean after all that. After three years of Malfoy abusing her. She just ran away." Becky nodded.

"Well at least we've got her now," she replied flicking her wand so that a blanket appeared over me.


	56. Mitch's Spell

_Almost two weeks had passed since I had come to Becky's and I was still unconscious. Well that was about to change..._

I woke up screaming. I sat up in bed covered in cold sweat and screaming as though I was being tortured.

"Schyler!" Mitch cried grabbing my shoulders. "Schyler it's okay! You're okay!" Becky and Heather came in just as my screams subsided and I started to calm down.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. "I was...I mean he was...I mean...where is he?" I looked around and realized that I was no longer in the basement.

"How...?"

"You came here almost two weeks ago," Becky said. "Remember? You ran away from Malfoy." I nodded.

"Yeah...I did..."

"What did he do to you?" Heather asked.

"There was spell...Lucius taught it to him. You set the tip of your wand against any part of a persons body and the bone there will break."

"Well that explains the broken bones," Mitch said.

"Told you it was a dark spell," Heather said. "I win! I get apples!"  
"In the kitchen," Becky replied. Heather ran out and we could hear her laughing about getting apples. She came back with a big bowl of apples.

"So back to Malfoy," he said. "What're we going to do about him?"

"I could think of a few things..." Becky began.

"Guys...don't kill him..." I said. "I...I mean there's this code and..." I stopped talking and shook my head. Any excuse I had was useless. I was done defnding him.

"We'll do what we have to," Mitch said. I nodded and got of bed and reached for my wand.

"Um...before we try anything...I have to go back and get my wand."

"You can't go alone," Becky said.

"There's no other way. He put a spell up to keep you guys out. I have to go in alone."

"No," Mitch said but I backed away from them.

"I won't be long." I Apparated back to the manor.

I appeared in the basement. My wand was no where to be seen. I made my way up stairs. I didn't find it on any of the first four floors. The only place I hadn't looked was mine and Draco's room. I opened the door silently. Draco lay on our bed, fast asleep. My wand lay on the bedside table. I crept toward it.

"Midge," Becky's voice hissed. I jumped and turned around.

"What are you doing here!?"  
"You're not the only one who can break through his spells," Mitch whispered. They all came in and Mitch looked down at Draco's sleeping form.

"I have just the punishment for him," he said quietly, drawing his wand. He held the tip over Draco and suddenly Draco began thrashing on the bed and screaming.

"N..." I began but Becky clamped a hand over my mouth and Heather held me still.

"You can't break Mitch's concentration," Becky said. Draco screamed and gripped the dark green sheets.

"No!" he screamed. "Stay back! Stay back!" Tears slid down my cheeks as I watched Draco. I wanted so badly to help him.

Finally, Mitch stopped and stepped back.

"Draco!" I cried as the girls let go of me. I ran to him. He was breathing but he was pale and he looked as though all the energy had been drained from him.

"Draco baby," I said brushing my fingertips across he cheek. "I couldn't help you. It's your turn to be punished." I picked up my wand and we left my husband lying unconscious on the bed.

"What did you do to him?" I asked as we walked downstairs.

"Put him through the worst mental tourture I could think of."

"We're not done yet," Becky said. "You just wait."


	57. Kidnapped

We went back to Becky's which is where I was staying since Becky said she didn't want me out of her sight.

"I don't think he'll come after me," I replied. "He didn't chase me...he doesn't want me anymore I guess."

"Schyler did he ever even want you in the first place?" Mitch asked.

"More than Pansy," I answered. "More that any other guy in our house. All the other boys pretty much ignored me."

"What about that one guy?" Becky asked. "Zabini?"

"He and Draco were best mates," I replied. "I never liked Blaise that way. We were just friends. Come to think of it I wouldn't have made it through school without him. He stopped Draco once."

"A Slytherin helped you?" Heather asked.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well I mean other than me."

"Yeah. He was nice to me. We were friends. He told me I was better than Pansy."

"Well der," Becky said. I grinned.

"I'm going to bed," I said. "I'm tired."

"Are you sore?" Mitch asked. "Do you want us to make you some murlap paste?"

"Sore?" I asked. "No. I'm fine." I winced a little as I moved my arm.

"Fine huh?" Mitch asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine. The paste is slow anyway. I'll just go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Good night guys."

"Night," they replied. I walked down the hall to the room Becky had made up for me. I stepped inside and tried to turn on the overhead light. Nothing happened.

_Huh. The lightbulb must be dead._ I turned back to the door and leaned out into the hall.

"Hey Becky!" I called.

"What?"

"The overhead lightbulb died!"

"I'll change it in the morning! Use your wand!"

"Kay!"I reached for my wand and muttered, "_Lumos_." The tip of my wand lit up. I turned back around and held my wand up so that I could see around the room.

"Hello there Schyler," Lucius's voice sneered. I whipped around and came face to face with Draco's father. He shoved me into the room and shut the door.

"It seems Draco has been attacked in his room," he said. "Do you know anything about that?"  
"N...No..." I stammared backing away and tripping over my own feet. I hit the floor and scrambled to my feet.

"Oh I think you do. I think your friends figured out a way to break the spell around the manor and you helped them attack your own husband!"

"Lucius I swear I didn't do anything!" I whimpered. He grabbed me and yanked me to my feet.

"Let go of me!"

"I've come to take you back."

"No!" I jerked away and ran to the door. I threw it open and ran out into the hall.

"Becky!" I screamed. "Guys! Lu..."

"_Stupefy_!" he hissed. I fell to the ground and Lucius came and picked me up just as Becky and the other two came into the hall.

"_No_!" Becky cried as Lucius Disapparated.


	58. Nightmare's End

Lucius and I appeared in the basement and he slammed me face first into a wall and pinned me there. I felt him reach into my pocket and remove my wand.

"You will pay for running away," he hissed. "And for allowing those friends of yours to hurt Draco."

"I didn't let them do anything!" I cried. The door to the basement opened.

"Father?" Draco called. "Mother said you were down here." Lucius and I stepped away from the wall together.

"Look what I have brought you Draco," Lucius replied. Draco shut the door and came down the stairs.

"Schyler," he said. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"Draco..." I whispered.

"Oh my luv," he said before kissing me. I closed my eyes. Draco grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall.

"You have no idea how much I am going to hurt you," he snarled.

"I'm..." I couldn't force the word from my mouth. I wasn't sorry. I was glad I had run away. I was glad I had been with my friends. If he was going to kill me tonight then I was not sorry for anything I had done.

"Father, teach me another spell," Draco said. "That one you just taught me isn't painful enough." Lucius joined his son.

"Fine. Try this one." He set the tip of his wand against my right arm. It felt like my arm went numb. I was confused. Wasn't it supposed to hurt? Then, my arm erupted with pain as though he had set the inside of my arm on fire. I screamed.

"This spell will slowly go through her body," Lucius said. "It is horribly painful. But it is very very slow. If you want it spread quicker then put it on another part of her body as well. Draco nodded and touched the tip of his wand to my left arm. I fell to the floor and curled into a ball trying to escape the pain. Draco laughed and continued to use the spell.

An hour later my whole body was in constant pain and I was curled on the floor trying to pretend I was anywhere but here. Draco started throwing every curse he knew at me. Blood splattered the floor and the walls. I sobbed as I was lifted off the floor and slammed into the wall.

"You deserve all of this!" Draco told me as I fell to the floor.

"Please...Draco..." I whimpered. I was covered in my own blood and my clothes were ripped from all the whipping spells he had used. He started using the Bone Breaking spell his father had taught him.

"You will never escape me," he sneered as he stopped once every one of bones, except the ones his father had told him about, were broken. "I will always get you."

"Dra..." I gasped. "Draco..." He slammed his heel into my chest and I felt as though I was going to die right then.

"You shut up," he said. "I don't want to hear you talk. I only want to hear you scream." I tried very hard not to scream. He slammed his heel into my chest again and I screamed.

"Just kill me!" I begged. "Just get it over with!" Draco laughed.

"Oh no," he sneered. "I'm not done with you yet!" The door to the basement banged open.

"I think you are," Becky's voice growled. Draco laughed and kicked me in the face, knocking me out.

"Rivers!" he said with a smirk on his face. "Brustman! Henry! What kept you? I thought you three would have shown up hours ago!" The three of them came down the stairs quickly, aiming their wands at Draco and Lucius who had stepped out of the shadows.

"You have no right to be here," Lucius said. "Draco is punishing his wife. Get out."

"We aren't going anywhere," Heather growled.

"Leave now or I will kill you."

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Lucius fell to the floor. Draco watched his father fall with no emotion on his face.

"Now to deal with you," Heather said pointing her wand at him.

"No," Mitch said pushing Heather's arm down. "No. I want to deal with him first." Heather nodded, knowing that if Mitch wanted to take on Draco first then nothing would stop him. Mitch walked toward Draco while Becky and Heather knelt down beside me.

"Becky she's not dead...is she?" Heather asked.

"No. I'm not letting her die." Becky started healing my wounds. Heather cleaned a spot on the wall and floor and sat down. She pulled out an apple and started eating it as she watched Mitch hit Draco. He had abandoned his wand in his rage and was now beating the life out of Draco.

"C'mon Schyler wake up," Becky said as she finished healing me. She shook my shoulders. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at her.

"Becky..." I said.

"Oh thank God." I sat up, wincing because I was still sore.

"Schyler!" Heather cried hugging me lightly enough that it didn't hurt too much. Becky summoned my wand and gave it me.

"Hi Heather," I replied. Draco let out a loud scream and we all turned to Mitch and Draco.

"Hey Mitch!" Becky called. "Schyler's awake!" Mitch stopped and came over to us.

"My turn! My turn!" Heather said jumping up.

"Go ahead," Mitch said to her. Heather walked over to Draco and the beating continued.

"Hi Mitch," I said. Mitch hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad we got here in time," he said.

"Okay...ow...ow...hug causing major pain here," I said. Mitch let go.

"Sorry." I shrugged and we all watched Heather. I leaned back against the wall and tears began falling from my eyes.

"Schyler," Becky said. "What's wrong?"

"He was going to kill me," I said softly. Mitch knelt beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"He won't touch you ever again," he promised. Heather came over.

"Wanna turn Becky?" she asked. Becky was up and hitting Draco before I could even blink. The beating went on for hours. Mitch, Becky, Heather alternating whenever one got tired. I sat against the wall watching them with a blank expression. Finally, when they had quit and Draco lay motionless on the floor I got slowly to my feet.

"Schyler what's wrong?" Becky asked.

"Nothing," I replied. I walked forward and knelt beside Draco. I touched his cheek with my fingertips, staring down at him. He was staring back at me but I didn't know if he knew who I was. Blood ran from his mouth. and my fingers already had blood on them.

"Draco..." I said softly.

"Schyler...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he gasped his voice trembling with pain.

"Draco you've never been sorry for anything a day in your life," I replied, my voice filled with hatered for the blonde I had once loved so much. I placed the tip of my wand against his throat and his eyes widened. Then his neck snapped and his eyes became dull and lifeless. I pocketed my wand and stood up. A single tear fell down my cheek and I brushed it away.

"Can we go home now?" I asked turning to my friends. Becky nodded and we Apparated back to Becky's manor.


	59. Heather's Ending

**Author's Note: This chapter was writen by Swallowed by The Earth a.k.a Heather, who is one of my best friends. This is an Alternate Ending to the story. Well the first one anyway. Okay! Here ya go!**

**She had continued to sit there, chewing on a slice of apple as she observed one of her best friends being beaten in brutal ways. Anger swelled in her as she watched, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, Heather stood. "It's about time." Clouds gathered and it began to rain. She walked toward Draco and she yelled a strange word only an angry alcoholic would understand and she threw her bruised apple violently at him. "Let her go, you sick fuck." **

**The blond was caught off guard by her random swearing. Seldom did he see her angry. His grip around Schyler's neck loosened and she fell to the ground. His hand drew his wand. "You truly are a coward. Real men use their fists." she leaped upon him, wedging her fists into the known weak spots, the armpits, the temples, you name it. She stood and Draco laid there in a dizzy state. The dark haired girl took out a knife and started to slit different spots on his body. She slit the skins between his thumbs and index fingers, then across his Achilles' tendons. Slowly, he started bleeding to death. "You're not going yet." She placed her hands over his wounds and healed them and repeated the slitting process. **

**After a few cycles of slitting and healing, she held out her hand, "Time for me to take you to another realm. Cocytus." Heather muttered as they sunk beneath the earth. "What the hell?" Draco managed to mutter. "Exactly." **

**Draco stood in a cold, dark metal rusted room. The girl was no longer there but he could hear her cackling off in the distance. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like whipping but much softer. There were fans in the walls running and he could see people being chopped up into pieces by the fan blades. There were whispers and murmurs among him, Draco turned around in panic as he looked around for where the voices were coming from. As he turned around, a voice spoke to him, "Don't even bother, Malfoy. You're fucked. There is no escape." He turned to where the voice was coming from and Heather was sitting before him on an icy structure. **

**"You act as if you're surprised. You really didn't think I'd lay back behind my apples and watch you beat one of my best friends, did you? I may be passive and lazy, but I will not tolerate such behavoir." Heather spoke to him like this as if she were mocking him. "What is all this, you crazy bitch!?" Draco cried in enraged humiliation. She simply grinned and began to laugh in pure insanity, then finally she managed to utter out, "You're in your own personal hell, sweet cheeks!" the slytherin tried to run after her but he slipped, not realizing he had been standing on ice. **

**Heather leaned forward and her dark hair hung in her face, a few strands over her eyes, making her look sinister as she gawked at him, "I will make you suffer so terribly, I promise it will make you claw your eyes out." she stood and picked up a cat-o-ninetails, "Let's begin, shall we?"**

**What seemed like days later, Draco was chained to a wall with his flesh mostly peeled off by the cat-o-ninetails and the icy walls he had stuck to. His nails were missing, for Heather had pryed them off each finger with a flathead screwdriver and would drive wooden stakes through the skin under his nails. There were also a few muscles torn out along with his kneecaps. Draco was, for the most part, immobile. His mouth had been sewn shut so he wasn't granted the pleasure to scream when he was harmed. Heather came back to him with a dull knife, "It's time I got rid of those knuckles and tendons in your hands." she approached him, Draco with fear in his eyes. Heather just gazed at him, "You're cute when you're scared." That phrase was meant to be a mockery of what Draco used to say to Schyler when he held her in captivity and fear. **

**She had gone too far with taking out the knuckles. Taking out all the individual little bones in his hands turned into a shock fest as she took out a tazer and shocked him repeatedly. Draco finally managed to utter out a scream but it only ripped the seams on his lips, causing his mouth to bleed all over himself. But at least he could finally scream. **

**"I like to hear you scream." it was another mockery of what he used to tell Schyler. "Fuck you." Draco muttered in a weak voice. Heather just laughed, "I can't believe you still have the balls- Oh wait, that's right! I CUT THEM OFF." He hung his head in shame, forgetting he was no longer a man but now just a disfigured, androgynous person. **

**It was the first time Heather unchained him and allowed him some freedom. "If you try anything, you'll end up like those people over there." she pointed to a couple of people who were slit open from the chin down the abdomen, who had their intestines nailed to a pole and were forced to walk around it like it was a maypole. Draco trying to walk was just a sad sight. He fell over onto his back, Heather placed one foot on his ribs and forced all her weight on them. Draco exhaled sharply as they snapped and popped. He took one last look at the people pacing around the pole, they were...dancing? They were singing too. The twisted scenery was like something from either a bad acid trip or a terrible B grade horror movie. As the people sang and threw flowers, crows began to peck at them and tear their eyes out and the people began to laugh as the birds sunk into this red feast. **

**The orgy of death was so disturbing to him, that he dug his broken fingers into his eye sockets, forever pushing his eyeballs out and losing all sight.**

**"I told you I'd cause you to claw your eyes out. This is what you get for ruining the name of the sanctity that is love. You will never se the true meaning ever. It is time to end this, for I have better things to do. Ptolomea!" Heather cried.**

**Draco screamed as veins of ice formed across his body, embedding him forever in the ground. The ice swelled around him, forming a beautiful crystal coffin. Finally, the screaming stopped. Heather stared down at his frozen prison. "My work here is done." She took her back pack, pulled out an apple and took a bite out of it.**

**Moments later, the core landed on the frozen ground, and she was gone. **


	60. Draco's Ending

**Author's Note: Okay! This is Draco's Ending. Alternate Ending number 2! This is what would have happened if my friends had lost to Draco. I know this will make a lot of you mad but just remember that THIS IS NOT THE REAL ENDING! Also, I have two more of these to post and they are much better...they hurt Draco and all that...so...here ya go!**

Lucius and I appeared in the basement and he slammed me face first into a wall and pinned me there. I felt him reach into my pocket and remove my wand.

"You will pay for running away," he hissed. "And for allowing those friends of yours to hurt Draco."

"I didn't let them do anything!" I cried. The door to the basement opened.

"Father?" Draco called. "Mother said you were down here." Lucius and I stepped away from the wall together.

"Look what I have brought you Draco," Lucius replied. Draco shut the door and came down the stairs.

"Schyler," he said. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"Draco..." I whispered.

"Oh my luv," he said before kissing me. I closed my eyes. Draco grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall.

"You have no idea how much I am going to hurt you," he snarled.

"I'm..." I couldn't force the word from my mouth. I wasn't sorry. I was glad I had run away. I was glad I had been with my friends. If he was going to kill me tonight then I was not sorry for anything I had done.

"Father, teach me another spell," Draco said. "That one you just taught me isn't painful enough." Lucius joined his son.

"Fine. Try this one." He set the tip of his wand against my right arm. It felt like my arm went numb. I was confused. Wasn't it supposed to hurt? Then, my arm erupted with pain as though he had set the inside of my arm on fire. I screamed.

"This spell will slowly go through her body," Lucius said. "It is horribly painful. But it is very very slow. If you want it spread quicker then put it on another part of her body as well. Draco nodded and touched the tip of his wand to my left arm. I fell to the floor and curled into a ball trying to escape the pain. Draco laughed and continued to use the spell.

An hour later my whole body was in constant pain and I was curled on the floor trying to pretend I was anywhere but here. Draco started throwing every curse he knew at me. Blood splattered the floor and the walls. I sobbed as I was lifted off the floor and slammed into the wall.

"You deserve all of this!" Draco told me as I fell to the floor.

"Please...Draco..." I whimpered. I was covered in my own blood and my clothes were ripped from all the whipping spells he had used. He started using the Bone Breaking spell his father had taught him.

"You will never escape me," he sneered as he stopped once every one of bones, except the ones his father had told him about, were broken. "I will always get you."

"Dra..." I gasped. "Draco..." He slammed his heel into my chest and I felt as though I was going to die right then.

"You shut up," he said. "I don't want to hear you talk. I only want to hear you scream." I tried very hard not to scream. He slammed his heel into my chest again and I screamed.

"Just kill me!" I begged. "Just get it over with!" Draco laughed.

"Oh no," he sneered. "I'm not done with you yet!" The door to the basement banged open.

"I think you are," Becky's voice growled. Draco laughed and yanked me to my feet.

"Well look here Schyler," he sneered. "You're friends finally came." I started at them dully as they came down the stairs.

"Schyler," Becky said. "We're here now. It'll be okay." I looked up at Draco slowly.

"Draco...I..." I stammared.

"What?" he asked, his eyes never leaving my friends.

"I love you..." Draco smirked.

"Would you look at that?" he asked. "Looks like she doesn't want to be saved by you!"

"Schyler no!" Mitch yelled. The three of them moved toward us. Draco grabbed me and set his wand against my throat. They froze instantly, the frear of what he was about to do to me evident on their faces.

"She belongs to me. She will never be yours again," he told them. "And if I can't have her. If you three are going to keep interfering. Then I suppose the only way to put an end to this is to..."

"No!" Heather cried.

"Don't kill her!" Becky screamed. "I swear to God Malfoy if you kill her..." Draco laughed and threw me backwards into his father's arms.

"Kill her?" he sneered. "Oh no mudblood. She knows just what I plan to do."

"Draco...don't!" I sobbed. "Please...I'll make them go home! I promise to be good! _Please_!" Draco laughed and turned to me, catching my chin in his hand.

"Well my sweet one, what do you think I shall do to them first? Do you think they know what you go through?"

"Draco...they...they don't deserve to go through that," I begged. "I'm worthless so I...deserve..."

"Yes, you're right," he said leaning in close to me. "You are worthless. All the same, I think I'll have some fun with them." I hung my head in shame. I wasn't even able to save my own friends. Draco turned back to my friends and smirked.

"You see, Schyler knows what happens when you cross me. It took quite some time but I finally got it through to her. As for you three. You never seemed to learn."

"Draco no!" I screamed as he disarmed the three of them.

"Be silent!" Lucius snapped twisting my already broken arm. I sobbed in pain. Draco waved his wand and chains appeared around my friends' wrists and they were suspended off the floor.

"What shall I do to you first?" he asked pacing in front of them. "How about the Curicatus Curse? I wonder how long you lot can stand that one?" He pointed his wand at Becky first.

"Let's start with you Rivers," he sneered. I broke free of Lucius's grip and just as Draco said, "_Crucio_!" I got in the way. I gritted my teeth against the pain.

"Get out of the way!" Draco ordered.

"No..." I gasped. "I...won't...let...you...hurt...them..." Draco flicked his wand and I dropped to the floor as the pain intensified.

"You are trying my patience," he said. "Now _get out of my way_!"

"No! I...won't..." Draco lifted the curse and I struggled to my feet.

"I will deal with you once they're gone," he snarled. "Now move."

"You can hurt me all you want," I replied. "Just leave them alone!"

"Midge you have to run!" Becky said. "We'll be okay! Just go!"

"No," I said. "I won't. I'm not a coward."

"_Locomotor Schyler_!" Draco said. I slammed into the wall and then from the ceiling to the floor. He stopped and I lay on the floor unable to move.

"Fine Schyler," he said walking over to me. "You want me to punish you? Then let's show Rivers how well her spell works on you." He glanced back at Becky and saw her face go white.

"You son of a bitch," she snarled. "You better hope I don't get out of these chains!"

"What's the spell do?" Mitch asked.

"I was waiting for you to ask Brustman," Draco answered. I felt his wand rest against my forehead. I closed my eyes.

"I'm not giving up," I said. "No matter what you do to me."

"We'll see how long you keep saying that. _Defodio Totalum_!" I bit down on my lip until blood filled my mouth to stop from screaming.

"Scream damn it!" Draco shouted slamming his heel into my broken ribs. I screamed until he lifted the spell. The chains holding my friends rattled as they struggled against them, trying to get free so that they could help me.

"I'll kill you!" Mitch roared.

"I'm going to rip you're eyes out!" Heather added.

"You don't want to know what I'll do," Becky snarled. Draco laughed and walked up to Becky holding his wand under her chin.

"Rivers, you're the one in chains," he said. "There's nothing any of you can do to me. Now how about a taste of your own spell? _Defodio Totalum_!" But I was in the way again. Becky only got one or two scratches.

"Draco...please...not them...take me...just don't..." I had no idea how I had the strength to stand. The only thing I could figure was that I cared more for the safety of my friends than for myself.

"If I can't hurt Rivers," Draco said. "Then I guess I should try Henry." He aimed his wand and Heather and brought it down. However, I was the one whose shoulder sliced open. Draco had had enough of me getting in the way and he began using the spell so much that I fell to the ground and could no longer protect the others. Which is when he moved on to Mitch.

"N...No..." I whimpered as I tried to push myself up. However, with two broken arms, blood pouring from me, and all the other injuries, there was no way I could help Mitch. Draco touched his wand to Mitch shoulder and he gritted his teeth as his shoulder broke.

"This is much better," Draco sneered.

"Mitch...I sobbed. "I'm...I'm sorry...I...c...couldn't..." Draco grabbed me and dragged me back to Lucius who made sure I watched as Draco continued attacking my friends.

While Draco attacked my friends, Lucius had some fun of his own. He knew that just the lightest touch would cause pain to shoot through me. So he twisted my arms and applied preasure to my ribs. It was all I could do to keep from screaming.

"Watch," Lucius whispered grabbing a fistful of my hair and forcing me to look at my friends. Draco let them out of their chains and they fell to the floor, bruised and bloodied.

"No..." I sobbed.

"They aren't dead yet," Draco sneered coming over to me. "They're not going to die until I kill you." Lucius forced me to my knees and Draco knelt in front of me. His father held my head still and pushed my hair back off of my face. Draco touched his wand to my forehead and my eyes slid out of focus.

_I could see my friends and I could see Draco. But this was not like the room I was in. In this room Draco was killing them slowly and I was unable to do anything at all. _

"No!" I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks. "No! Stop it! Draco don't! _No_!"

"What are you doing to her!?" Heather cried.

"Just a little mental torture," Draco replied. "I believe she's watching me kill all of you."

"You're sick Malfoy," Becky snarled. "Midge! We're right here!" Draco whipped around to face Becky but the movment broke the spell. I fell forward, sobbing and too weak to hold myself up.

"Draco," Lucius said. "I think it's time you end this." Draco nodded.

"Tell you what you three," he said. "I'll kill Schyler. But I'll let you all live. That way for the rest of your lives you will know that there was nothing any of you could do to save her." They struggled to their feet.

"Don't..." Mitch growled. "Don't you..._dare lay a hand on her_." Draco ignored him and pulled me into his arms, holding me like a small child. My hand closed unconsiously around his shirt.

"Draco..." I whispered. Draco smirked at the others and brushed my hair away from my ear.

"I love you," he said softly in my ear. He pulled out is wand and pointed it at my chest.

"_No_!" the three of them screamed.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He watched with a satisfied smirk as my eyes became dull and my skin paled. He dropped me to the floor.

"It's done," Lucius sneered. "Come Draco." The two of them Apparated from the manor. My friends stumbled over to me.

"No..." Becky said.

"We couldn't stop him..." Heather whispered.

"She's gone..." Mitch said. He knelt down with the girls and touched my cheek while Becky and Heather each held one of my hands. All of them cried but there was nothing any of them could do. Draco had made of that.


	61. Becky's Ending

**Author's Note: Alternate Ending number 3! This one is by my best friend Becky! The demon thing comes from the fact that she nicknamed herself the Anti-Christ...so...yeah...it just makes her cooler! lol Alrighty! Here it is!**

"Schyler, there's no way that you're going back to Draco now that you've escaped."

The argument had lasted over an hour after Schyler had woken up and despite the tears, Becky was not about to let her best friend continue to be beaten up. It was her turn to have fun, now.

"But you don't understand, Becky! There's this code that they follow, I _must_ obey everything they tell me-"

"Wait, who is 'they'? Don't _even_ tell me Lucius is doing this to you as well!" Becky snorted in anger, growing more irate by the moment. "This is ending. Now."

"Becky, no!" Schyler screamed, flinging herself from the bed and in front of Becky's path, "Don't hurt Draco! I love him!"

"Why?" Becky snapped, "Why would you love someone who forsakes his every word to you? Why would you love someone who turns his back on you each and every time he says 'I love you,' Schyler? How is that possible? What kind of love is that? I'll tell you what kind – none at all. It's sadistic pleasure fueled by hatred and bad blood, and I'll be _damned_ if I can't do anything about it!" With that, Schyler was ripped from the door without a chance to say anything in reply as Becky strode sourly out of her room, downstairs and outside.

"There _must_ be a way for me to get in that house and do something…" Becky said to herself as she sat down under her favorite weeping willow tree. Many times had she come here in hope of figuring out problems and seeking solutions to her life and so she sat here for many hours until long into the night, she rose and went back inside where Heather, Mitch and Schyler were all having dinner at the table.

"What are you scheming?" Heather plainly asked, "I know that look."

"You're not planning anything terrible, are you?" Schyler asked, saddened.

"Nor anything that will involve you getting killed?" Mitch asked through his chewing.

"None of those, actually. Though the terrible part is vaguely what I had in mind," Becky smirked, giving her friends a slight bow as she ascended the stairs into her study room, right above the dining room. She could hear them murmuring about something through the floor as she sat at her desk, rummaging through spell books and jotting down notes. Becky was notorious for doing _some_ research before doing something or going somewhere new. It was well after two in the morning before Becky heard her friends come upstairs and shut their bedroom doors.

"Now my plan unfolds…"

The next morning, Schyler found Becky sleeping on the couch with her quill in one hand and her other tightly gripping onto a piece of parchment. Taking the parchment, she began reading it out loud as she always does:

"_Dear Schyler, since I know that this will reach you first, I address this to you and you alone. This must stop, whether in life or in death and since life had not a chance to change the circumstances, death shall have to take its toll, now. I have worked hard on this all night, and in my attempt, I will make things right. I promise this – on my life. However, I leave my words to you now: Retro Vivita!"_

"'_Retro vivita?' Becky_, no…." Schyler looked down in tears at her friend on the couch, believing her to be dead. She touched Becky's arm and froze – she was warm! Alive! But Schyler couldn't move, frozen to her spot on the floor. As Becky slowly woke up, Schyler began to get sleepy and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Schyler, but this is the only way to end it. You left me with no choice…." Becky's words ran through Schyler's head as she blacked out.

"What's going on?" Mitch asked from the door way, "What, exactly, left you with no choice? Is she… What did you do?!" Mitch's voice erupted with anger.

"No, she's not dead! She's just very unconscious and will probably stay that way for a good week, giving me just enough time to set things straight with the Malfoys."

"Wait, you're going over there?"

"Well yeah. I had planned on it."

"Problem. None of us can get inside the place – Draco's got that spell up!"

"Solution," Becky flashed a sly smile, "I won't be going as myself, but as her." She nodded down to Schyler, kneeling down and cutting off a small piece of her hair. Taking out a medium sized vial, Becky dropped the hair into it, swished it around, and drank it, making a bitter face as she began to change right before Mitch's eyes until she looked exactly like Schyler. Becky laughed, "Am I considered to be a midget now?"

"Holy Becky's house, what is going on here? Schyler, why are you wearing Becky's clothes?!" Heather exclaimed as she entered the room, having seen nothing of what had just happened.

"I'm not Schyler, I'm Becky. That's the real Schyler…" Becky said, pointing to Schyler lying on the floor. "And speaking of, Mitch, would you take her upstairs and lie her down in the girls' bedroom?" Mitch nodded and took Schyler upstairs. "Heather, I'm sorry for all the confusion, but I really am Becky. I came up with a plan and thought I would pay the Malfoys a visit for a while and-"

"And with that spell up, we couldn't go near the place, but Schyler, or now _you_, can go inside," Heather figured out, glancing at Mitch who came back downstairs. "You planned this all?"

"Being the one who stayed up until two in the morning trying to figure out just how enchanted parchment works and how to cast a reversing spell…. Yes, that would be me." Becky laughed as Mitch shook his head and Heather smiled, "Now, if you would excuse me, I'm off to play my part as Schyler, get my ass kicked, play 'loveable wifey' to Draco, and eventually kill the son of a bitch…"

"**You!**" Draco screamed at Becky, thinking she was Schyler, as she Apparated through the fireplace, "did you think you could run away from me? Did you think that you could escape?" Draco took Becky by the hair and drug her down the hall where Lucius was waiting, standing in front of a large bay window.

"So you thought you could run away from us, hmm?" Lucius said calmly, turning around to face his newest victim.

"Lucius, no, I-"

"Did I say you could talk?" Lucius fumed, grabbing Becky by the jaw with such force that she thought her jaw would come unhinged. Tears welled in her eyes, but she did everything in her power to stop herself from crying as she looked Lucius in the eye, shaking her head. Lucius tossed her backwards onto the floor, "That's a good girl. Draco? I think it's about time that I teach you one of my favorite spells…Come, we shall go downstairs."

Draco picked Becky up by the arm and followed his father, "It's not often that he teaches me his favorite spells. You're going to _enjoy_ this, Schyler," Draco said with a sneer, shutting the door behind him as the three entered the dungeonesque basement. He set about binding her to a wooden post so that Becky couldn't move. "I love you…" Draco whispered but when he looked her in the eye, he found nothing but fiery hatred.

"Fire that burns is said to be living. It breathes, it grows, it… _consumes_… Fire also leaves its mark on that which it consumes, which is exactly what I'll be doing…" Lucius put his wand to Becky's chest and shouted something that she couldn't hear before she was engulfed in a greenish-blue flame. It didn't burn like normal fire, but something felt different. Despite the fact that one of Becky's worst fears was being burned alive, she remained calm until –_**RIIIIIIIPPPPPPP**_. The top layer of her skin was being torn off slowly by the flames that licked her.

"Oh merciful God in Heaven, please!" Becky cried out in panic and pain. She doubted her ability to keep calm under the torture and so let it go, tears streaming down her face as moans of agony escaped her throat. She heard another piece of skin being torn off, this time from her back. The torture went on for three agonizingly bloody hours before Lucius relinquished his spell. Blood stained Becky's clothes and pooled around the post to which she was bound. "D…Dra…co…."

"I'm surprised she lasted the entire time. Draco, you haven't been hitting her hard enough!" Lucius said to his son, who set about untying his wife, letting her drop to the floor with a soft thud. "Oh well, we'll just have to clean up and try again once she's healed. It's no good when they're already spoiled…" Lucius walked up the stairs and closed the door with a soft -- _click--. _Draco waited until he knew his father was gone before he knelt down beside Becky.

"Schyler. Schyler, wake up," Draco said softly, beginning to heal her stripped flesh. It took well over an hour into the night to heal her wounds completely. "Honey, you need to wake up, now…"

"Dra..co?" Becky stirred, her body still throbbing with pain. She felt so weak and felt sorry for underestimating how much pain the real Schyler went through. Looking up, her eyes met Draco's in a blank stare. "Why?"

"Because I love you, that's why…" Draco wiped the tears from her face, got up, and left her there on the cold basement floor. A few minutes later, two house elves came and cleaned up the blood, still leaving Becky in numb agony on the floor.

"I'm sorry…. sorry for doubting….so much pain…" Becky whispered, forcing her body to sit up and slump against the wall. The elves looked at her in confusion, but went about their duties. "I'll get though this…For you…" Becky braced her body against the wall and forced her legs to support her weight, making her way slowly up the stairs, one step at a time. Opening the door, Becky found Lucius standing outside the door, a brief look of shock crossing his brows. Becky said nothing, only giving him a glare as she straightened herself.

"My dear, you look tired," Lucius said with a chuckle, "perhaps you should go upstairs and have a rest?"

"Mark my words, _father_," Becky said cynically, her voice crackled with hatred and pain, "I will not give up my life to the likes of _you_…"

"Such strong words for someone so weak…" Lucius spoke bitterly, stepping forward so he was close to Becky's face, "It would be wise not to speak in a manner that does not befit you!" His hand struck hard against Becky's face, knocking her to the ground in a dizzy stupor. Sneering, Lucius turned and left, muttering in disgust about her defiance.

As far as her legs could take her, Becky struggled up the stairs and into her bedroom. Luckily, Draco had been downstairs and this gave her enough time to change into some clean clothes. Had it not been for the advanced polyjuice potion she had taken to transform into Schyler, Becky was sure that her plan would never work.

"This must be done, and must be done soon… I don't think I can take this much longer…"

Torture. Every day for a week, Becky was tortured for her outbursts. Among other ailments that afflicted her, Becky had been burned, stripped of her flesh, bones broken, bled from her eyes, forced to listen to deafening noise until her head felt like it was going to explode, suffered under the cruciatus curse, and physically beaten. After each and every beating, Draco would still have the gall to whisper 'I love you' into her ear as he left her there in the cold, dark, dank basement in excruciating pain that defied all of her senses. It was time to end it all, and time to break the chain that Draco held around Schyler's neck.

That night, after Draco had physically beaten her until she couldn't move, Becky set her plan into motion. She summoned her wand and healed herself quickly. She needed enough time to gather her strength and to deal with Lucius before Draco woke up. Climbing the stairs from the basement to where she had earlier stashed a formal gown in a supply closet, she quickly changed into an emerald green evening gown embroidered with silver lace on the sleeves and hem of the skirt. Concealing her wand within her left sleeve for easy access, she smoothed out her gown, combed through her hair, and made her way to the study where she knew Lucius would be waiting as he always did late into the night. She knocked at the door and waited for his voice to allow her to come in.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Lucius demanded, closing the book he had been rummaging through.

"Grant me permission to speak, father?" Becky asked subserviently, throwing her gaze down as she laced her hands together. '_I cannot thank God enough for the ability to act!' _Becky thought as Lucius nodded.

"Speak."

"Father, you have been right all along. I should not have disobeyed you or Draco," Becky cried out as she dropped to her knees, the skirt of the dress fanning out gracefully as her right arm extended out towards Lucius, "You are the lord of the manor and as such I shall obey your commands, and my husband's."

Lucius was confused for a moment, but took Becky's hand as she lifted herself from the floor, gaze still downwards.

"I do not doubt that you will. Perhaps now you will truly come to understand how the Malfoy family works…" Lucius' voice was filled with confidence and pride as he left go of Becky's hand, gave her a quick nod and sat back down in his chair. Becky flashed a quick smile as she began to walk towards the door, and stopped. Turning around outside of Lucius' sight, she pulled out her wand and walked back to the right side of his chair, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Good night, Lucius." Becky's wand was at the ready, just beyond his sight.

"Good night," Lucius hesitated, "my daug…" His voice fell silent as he began to reach for his wand. '_She tricked me!_' he thought in panic, '_How could I have fallen for such a trick?!_'

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lucius fell silent, eyes wide in horror as the life slipped from him like grains of sand through his hand. Becky let out an exacerbated sigh and left the study in a hurry to finish off what she had left untouched. Ascending the stairs quietly, Becky opened the door to her bed chamber. There she found Draco sleeping quietly, his wand on the night stand. She tip-toed to the night stand, took it in her hands, and broke it as quietly as she could, then piecing the bits back together as though it had never been broken. Suddenly, Becky gasped as a hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Draco asked groggily, throwing the covers off and sitting up.

"Draco! I…I was just talking with father. He told me to come upstairs and tell you what I told him. I told him that you needed to save your strength. We cannot have you weakened at all and it is my duty to keep you strong and fit," Becky spooned him the lie, hoping he'd accept it and just go back to bed.

"Is something wrong? You sound… different, Schyler…" Draco looked at the clock – it was almost two in the morning.

'_Oh shit!_' Becky thought in panic, '_The potion is going to wear off soon! It's been a little more than a week and I forgot about changing back! I can't let him know… just tell him… tell him…_'

"Schyler?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about. It's just a bit chilly. I'm fine and you don't have to worry about me," Becky said quickly, walking towards the standing mirror as she felt herself slowly changing. She noticed her eyes weren't brown anymore, but her normal blue. '_Shit!_' Becky walked into an adjoining bathroom and slowly watched as she changed back into her normal self. Dressing herself in some loose clothing, Becky stalled for time as she heard Draco's concerned voice call her from the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute, I'm shutting the windows that I left open from earlier. It's my fault that I made it so chilly."

"Whatever…" Draco's voice relaxed and Becky let a sigh of relief when she heard Draco get back in the bed. She opened the door slowly, checking to see if he had gone back to bed, then walked quickly across the room and sat on the edge of the other side of the bed. "Aren't you going to get in? Schyler? Schyler! Don't make me hurt you, or get my father!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible…" Becky sneered, her back towards him.

"What? You're not Schyler!" Draco exclaimed, jumping from the bed in fright, "Who are you? Answer me!"

"You should know who I am by now, Draco," Becky said slowly, standing up and turning towards him, "I've been here the entire time… _husband_. I think it's time that we had another little… chat."

"**You**!" Draco yelled, "How the hell did you get through my spell?"

"Oh, it wasn't me that broke through. Technically, it was Schyler that broke through your pathetic little spell!" Becky laughed as Draco grabbed his wand, only to find it splinter beneath the pressure of his grip, "You should've never underestimated this particular mudblood!" Becky threw a punch that landed hard on his jaw, rendering him unconscious for a few moments – long enough for Becky to tie him up and drag him to the basement.

"You'll never get away with this! When my father hears about this, he'll-"

"He'll what, Draco? Kill me? Now, I'm afraid there's a bit of a problem with that plan. You see, I killed him while you slept soundly in your bed!" Becky laughed maniacally as a look of horror spread slowly across Draco's face.

"You… sick monster!"

"Monster?" Becky asked angrily, "You're calling **me** a monster after what you had the nerve to do to **my** friend? **You** call **me** a monster? A _monster_?" Becky knelt down to his face, stared intensely into his empty eyes and laughed coldly, "You don't know what a monster I _can_ be…"

"You can't do anything to me; you're just a filthy mudblood! You can't- Aghh!" Draco began to shout but was interrupted when Becky scratched him across the face.

"Did I say you could speak?" Becky yelled at him in anger, getting no response, "I didn't think so!" She turned to look around the room to find things she could hit him with, but only finding a hammer, some nails, and other useless things. When she turned back around, Draco was half way to the stairs and struggling to get free.

"Get away from me!" Draco screamed, wriggling on the floor.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, Draco. You're alone…. And there's no daddy here to save your sorry ass."

"You're a monster! A demon!"

"A demon?" Becky laughed and pulled Draco to the wooden post where she had been tortured, binding him up nice and tight, "I thought you would _never_ call me that…." Her eyes began to glow red, the room darkened and swirled, shifted into nothingness. Grand ivory horns erupted from her forehead and curled around her ears. Her nails extended, hardening into razor sharp claws as her skin paled out to reveal blue-black veins pulsing beneath the flesh, beating to the rhythm of Draco's beating heart. Becky's voice was no longer vocal, but a mental link between their two minds.

"Wh…what the…"

_'I am the daughter of She who is all powerful over the armies of the dead and the damned. I am the daughter of Satan, the Anti-Christ who walks among the living realms…. But you may call me your Master!'_

Draco's screams echoed through the darkness, his blood boiling within his veins as she came closer to him with an open hand which was pressed against his forehead, leaving a black spot that looked like ink.

'_With this, I bless you as the Walking Damned – forever blessed with eternal life and cursed to rot amongst the living as your flesh melts slowly off of your bones from the poison that infects your corpse…' _Becky boomed with laughter as Draco began to slowly melt, the smell of rotting flesh flooding the darkness was wasn't. '_May you rot in Hell forever for your deeds, Draco Malfoy, and when the time comes, I shall see you at your darkest hour.'_ The horns began to recede and disappear, nails returning to normal as the color soaked back into her skin. Becky's eyes returned to normal, the deep blue water quenching the fire that raged within her as her voice returned to her. Becky blinked, the room went back to normal but the smell of rotting flesh was still pungent in her nose, almost making her vomit as she looked at Draco, still tied to the wooden post. He was quivering and twitching, drooling from the side of his mouth and gazing at the floor with empty, vacant eyes and a hung head.

"Poor, pitiful boy…. And to think I once had mercy on you the first time we 'talked.' Have fun in your Hell, Draco Malfoy, and may we never meet again until your punishment is over…" Becky said and retrieved her wand, "Avada… Kedavra…."

Becky walked quickly upstairs, having done what she came to do. She apparated home where she was welcomed by an awakened Schyler and a worried Heather and Mitch. Schyler smiled and was the first one to tackle her friend with a great hug.

"Becky! You're alive!" Schyler exclaimed in joy.

"Yes and just barely, thank God for it. Hey, aren't you going to come see me?" Becky said, her eyes full of tears as Heather and Mitch tackled her in joy. "Hey Schyler…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for ever y thing you had to go through…. I went through the same thing you did for a week, and had it not been for you, I don't think I could've done it."

"No, don't be, Becky! It wasn't your fault, but is he... you know?" Schyler said, Becky nodding in response.

"It's over. Now, I think I just need to sleep."


	62. Mitch's Ending

**Author's Note: Ok! Here is the final Alternate Ending! This one by Mitch, my third best friend...no...Becky, Mitch, Heather are not ranked by when I posted their chapters and I don't rank my friends lol they're just my best friends. So there! lol Ok well this is Mitch's ending. He really really hates Draco and he really hates all the crap I had Draco do to me in this story so don't expect him to have mercy on Draco. Also, the wings thing...yeah that's his Jesus powers lol Yes we really do call him Jesus...Ok here it is!**

Draco continued to "punish" Schyler even after she had bent to his will once again. Throwing the curse he had seen his father perform at the beginning of the night, the cruciatus curse, and anything else that crept into the dark perverted recesses of his mind.

Now nothing more than a curled up ball of bloodied flesh and cloth, Draco relented his attack.

Lit by candlelight, the dark dank dungeon of a basement shone with an eerie light straight out of a satanic horror flick. As if on cue, a thunderstorm started bellowing out its presence into the pitch of night. Ravens perched atop an ancient weeping willow outside the mansion, staring within with cold, beady eyes full of death.

Schyler doesn't even have the ability to move, speak, or even think. Her breathing is shallow. Draco just stood there, and heaved a contented sigh. No sooner had the breath left his mouth, that it turned icey, and brutal wind tore through the isolated torture room. Draco stands there, not really sure whats going on, but sensing an almost tangible feeling of dread in the air. Schyler doesn't even notice any of this. The candles flicker, fighting to stay alight, before they go out entirely.

Now only darkness.

Draco pulls out his wand and tries to cast light about himself, but not one of his spells work. As he's fidgeting with attempts to create light, he starts to hear footsteps. "Who's there?" croaks forth from Draco, terror starting to dig its icey talons into his spine, and slowly climb into his neck. "I have a wand!" his voice laughably shaky.

Deep booming laughter erupts from both nowhere, and everywhere, from behind him, in front of him, to his sides, resonating inside his skull, nearly enough to spark a migraine. Draco stands there, too terrified to move.

The calm voice of Schyler breaks the silence, "Why did you hurt me?".

"I'll hurt you again if you don't stop this!" He spouts forth with as much anger as terror in his voice.

Only silence now. Draco starts walking around, trying to feel around for the walls, having been in that dungeon enough times that he feels confident that he can just walk up the steps, and this will be over. He doesn't find those walls, he finds nothing. No walls, no support beams, no barrels with candles atop them. He kneels down to touch the ground, but although his hand makes contact, he cannot feel anything, though he knows he should. Shocked at this, he starts to run, and keeps running.

In the darkness ahead of him, twin luminescent eyes of crimson fire stare at him, but no body. Too terrified to move, Draco just stands there stiff. The eyes, start to draw closer, swaying as if they really were attached to a creature and not just floating. Suddenly the eyes pick up the pace, and the ground starts to tremble as it lets loose a deafening growl. This _thing,_ running at blinding speed, lunges at the stunned Draco. But just as the eyes were a foot from his face, in mid leap, the _thing_ vanishes, leaving a wake of violent wind, blasting Draco off his feet and onto his back.

No sooner had he fallen, that he got up and started sprinting away, terror stricken. A light started coming into view ahead, and he took no heed in getting to it as fast as possible. The light shone from nowhere, down onto two figures that Draco could not even vaguely describe as he was running.

"Help me Draco!!" Draco stops, finally making sense of the shapes. Schyler screamed as a skinless rotting dog twice her size had pinned her, and was trying to catch her head in its gnarled bloodied teeth. Schyler's head weaving left and right, arms holding the dog up off her, was crying for Draco to help her.

Draco felt for his wand, but found it missing. Not feeling any desire to risk his own safety for someone lesser than him without the help of his magic, Draco ran, without remorse, and only thinking of his own safety.

"NOOOOO-----!!!" came a scream from behind him, but was cut short, and Draco knew why it had stopped so suddenly, and felt no sadness, he didn't look back, and kept on running.

Eventually his pace started to slow, as his body started to feel the effects of constant running, and the wear of pounding adrenaline. He sat down, but as quick as he had, drowsiness and sleep overtook him, and he fell backwards into a fitful sleep.

He awoke in a sweat, not knowing what he dreampt about, or how long he had slept. Blinking a few times and feeling around, seeing no light and feeling the nothingness of the floor, Draco realised that he wasn't simply having a nightmare.

He picked his body up from the floor, and stood up. Another light in the distance shone down, this time, on a house. He ran towards it as fast as he could, seeking refuge in its walls. Had he thought more about it, or had even paid attention when he was together with Schyler, he'd have realised that this was Schyler's grandmother's house.

He pulled open the large glass door of the bottom floor, and stepped inside, and shut the door behind him. He walked towards the wall, and tried flipping the lightswitch on, but to no avail. The house was content to be lit by candles. Walking out of that first room, he saw the kitchen, and went to the fridge. Grabbing a can of soda, he popped the top, and started to drink. Turning around from the fridge, soda spat out from his mouth and nose simultaneously as his eyes sprung open wide and in shock. There standing before him was a bloodied Schyler, evidently after the dog finished her off earlier.

"You didn't save me..." Her ice cold tone trailed off. "Don't you love me?"

"Stay away from me!" he says backing up as she starts to walk towards him.

"I thought you loved me..." still slowly walking towards him, as he bumps into the sink, and can't go any further.

"Stay away from me i'm serious, i'll...i'll kill you!" He shakily spouts as he finds a knife on the counter.

"I loved you... why didn't you save me" still moving forward.

"I warned you!" he yells as he plunges the knife into her chest. The knife buries into her, but nothing happens, no blood, no flinch.

Schyler looks down at the knife and then back up at him. And with a tear in her eye, "I always knew you were nothing but a cowardly worm."

Draco, flustered, and panicked, pulls out the knife and repeatedly stabs her.

Suddenly, the floor gives out, the house and Schyler vanish, and Draco starts to fall towards the moonlit grounds of a very old, very small graveyard.

Slamming into the ground, Draco can feel his bones shatter, and wonders why he's not dead, and how much he wishes he was. He lays there groaning in pain, coming to a rest propped up against a very large crosslike statue. In front of him, scattered about the 50 feet in front of him, are a few bundles of gravestones. Each one casting a little bit of light around it from solitary candles perched atop their stone ephigies.

Crackling into existence in the center of the space in front of him, a darkly tanned man with a strong muscled build, and tribal tattoos running all over his body. Easily seven feet tall, with long flowing, radiant burnt brown hair, bright blue eyes alight the same color of fire. Tattered and shredded black pants, and a necklace of glowing orbs about his neck. The color left from Draco's face, this figure simply oozed evil intent.

It pointed at Draco, and he starts to lift from the ground. Floating towards the man's outstratched hand, until finally he closed his massive hand around Draco's throat, and held him aloft in the air.

"You don't talk" deeper than any human voice is possible of reaching, and more piercing than anything that could be dreamed of, boomed this Demon.

Draco, caught in the Demons grasp, fights to get away, crying in fright.

"No, the fun has only just begun," giving a wicked smile. "But before we get started I believe you have something that belongs to me," the Demon looked down to Draco's chest, where there was a visible glowing light within him. "Your soul Draco. Your soul is tainted with the pain and blood of others, and you've no need of it now. I'm here to take it," He says with a malicious grin.

The Demon takes his other hand, and with daggerlike nails, tears into Draco's chest, twisting and churning it inside him. Draco's nerves were on fire with searing pain. Finally he firmly grasps something inside him. He pulls out Draco's still beating heart, pulsing slowly with a dull grayish light. Draco can only gasp in utter horror and disbelief.

"Can you hear them Draco?" the Demon brings the heart to his ear, "Can you hear the screams, can you hear the luscious groans of pain?" the Demon shudders, "They make my spine tingle" the Demon finishes with a sinister grin.

Balling his hand into a fist, enclosing the still beating heart, he squeezes. Draco looks on with dread. Opening his hand he reveals another glowing jewel of light, and fastens it to his necklace. The Demon flashes with a faint gray color.

"Now we can really begin." Holding Draco aloft, with a deafening snap, giant sinewy black wings erupt from the Demons back, quicker than the eye can see. A small pool of liquid forms beneath Draco's feet.

"Now now Draco, I know thats not blood" the Demon laughs with indignation. "Shall we then, we have a life time of punishment in store for you, and so little time" The Demon punctuates his sentence with thunderous laughter."

The surroundings shift in a blinding flash. Draco finds himself standing in the Slytherin common room, with all of his housemates going about their business. He can't seem to move at all, or speak.

"I know every single place that you've hurt Schyler, 'punished' her, tortured her. And i'm going to take you to each one, one after the other." The Demon said with calm reserve, unable to be seen. "You know nothing of the meaning of pain. Mortals like yourself, have only been able to skim the surface. But unlike your pathetic cruciatus curse," the Demon spat at the name as if it gave him a bad taste in his mouth, "you won't lose consciousness or go insane, you will feel every last bit of pain. It's been a long time since i've been allowed to have fun, and I intend to take full advantage of that." The Demon finished with heavy laughter.

The Demon phased into being right in front of Draco, he stared down into his eyes.The flame in his eyes roared higher and Draco's body was slammed backwards into a brick wall, and if you were to blink, you'd have missed it. The Demon held up an open hand, and Draco slid up the wall, ripping his back open as he sped up the coarse bricks. Then the Demon closed his hand into a fist, and Draco came crashing down at a blinding speed, making a small crater as he crashed down into the ground.

Amid the pounding pain, searing splits on his back, and broken bones, Draco wondered why his housemates weren't helping him. But as he thought that, and opened his eyes to look, his question was answered, much to his horror. Everyone in the common room was laughing at him.

"Now for the real fun," the Demon's eyes were alight with dark satisfaction and isanity. He bellowed out a series of ancient archaic words not known to man. Draco's body erupted in pain, extreme sensations of every torture imaginable, all at once. He felt like he was burning, freezing to death, drowning, having his limbs torn off, his flesh raked to ribbons, and so much more that he couldn't even begin to describe. He writhed in utter agony on the floor, screaming his lungs out.

After an unknowable amount of time, the Demon finally stopped his assault. "I think it's time for a change of scenery," he said with an obvious tone of enjoyment. He stepped forward and grabbed Draco's leg, and flew through the door, and started flying through the halls of Hogwarts to the next room Draco tortured Schyler. Every sharp turn and narrow hallway, had Draco plowing into walls, and shattering railings. "We're gonna have so much fun you and I Draco," the Demon roared with laughter as it reached the changing staircase and flew towards the ceiling, shattering through stairways.

Back in the real world...

Lucius lie in a bloody heap against the far wall of the basement, no discerning marks, or signs could tell you what part of him was which, save for the bloodied extreme pale blonde hair. Draco lie propped up against a wall, eyes wide, but distant and pale, filled with pure terror, muttering to himself about a demon, his soul, and pain.

Mitch in a shredded white shirt, and tattered blue denim pants, had just gotten done healing Schylers wounds. With tears rolling down his stern face, he wraps her up in a blanket, and picks her up. Carrying her up the stairs, he holds her tight, and opens the front door, but stops. From behind him, coming up the stairs, the Demon starts to walk towards them, with an expressionless face. Slowly he shrinks to the same size as Mitch. Walking straight up to, and then into him, they become as one.

"I'm so sorry I didn't do this sooner Sky" as another tear streaked down his face. White feathered wings gracefully unfold from the back of his shirt, and after casting his head down, jumps into the air. Holding her tight, he starts flying away from the isolation of the mansion, and back towards civilization.

Watching the whole thing, the Ravens, having seen all they needed, took to the skies in all directions.

The morning sun beamed just above the horizon, throwing back the veil of night. There were patchy clouds covering parts of the dawn sky. Birds began to sing their songs, and the morning dew glistened on the ground below. A welcome calm spread out in front of Mitch and Schyler. Schyler still slept in Mitch's arms as he glided through the air on his wings. She needed much recovery beyond just healing spells.

Schyler's grandmothers house was coming into view, and the two of them started to descend. Inside were Sky's friends Becky, and Heather, staying to comfort the family, but all in the house lie asleep in the early dawn hours.

Mitch swooped in and landed gracefully on the deck. Checking to make sure Schyler was still asleep, he headed inside. Becky and Heather lie on an air mattress in the center of the living room. Seeing no room elsewhere, Mitch laid her down on the couch, and then headed back outside. Back out on the deck, Mitch's skin began to go from a very pale tan, to a dark tan, and his hair darkened, and eyes began to burn with a etheral blue fire. To complete it all, he grew in size and a black aura started to emanate from him. Vaulting off the railing and well into the air, black wings ripped through the rest of his white shirt, and started soaring through the air faster than any broom could hope of travelling.

Sky woke up soon after,looking around and seeing her friends, and that she was in her grandmother's house, she became very confused. Then she noticed the note on her chest. She picked it up and started to read it.

_Sorry I have to leave you like this without saying hello or anything at all, but... killing a deatheater and stealing his sons soul, usually isn't a good thing, and I really doubt the others are going to stand by idly. I'll be back, and i'll explain everything._

_Mitch_

_To be continued..._


	63. Lucius's Ending

**Author's Note: Ok I lied. This is the last Alternate Ending! I swear!!! This one Lucius's ending. So...here ya go!**

Lucius smiled as he watched his son torture Schyler. He was very proud of how Draco had turned out. And then Schyler's friends came bursting into the basement.

_Bothersome children, _he thought angrily.

"You have no right to be here," Lucius said. "Draco is punishing his wife. Get out."

"We aren't going anywhere," Heather growled.

"Leave now or I will kill you." This of course began an all out spell battle.

"Kill them Draco!" Lucius yelled as he sent a Killing spell at Mitch.

"No!" Schyler screamed. Draco shoved her out of his way. Lucius abandond fighting the children, leaving it to Draco. He came toward Schyler who was trying to creep behind her friends.

"Where are you going my dear?" Lucius sneered grabbing her and throwing her backwards into a wall.

"Leave me alone!" Schyler cried as Lucius grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.

"Draco...ah I see you've imobalized them. Good. Now I know how very much you would enjoy killing them but I think it best that we leave now."

"Yes Father," Draco replied. They Apparated to Lucius's manor. Lucius threw Schyler to the floor where she stayed because getting up would only make him hit her again.

"Why don't you get up?" he asked. "You always seemed to do so before."

"You would just hit me again," she said her voice shaking not with fear, as Lucius would have liked, but with anger and hatred.

"Do not use that tone with me!" Lucius shouted kicking Schyler across the room.

"Father...please...haven't we hurt her enough tonight?" Draco asked. Lucius turned to his son.

"You can never hurt her enough Draco," he said. "You must always remember that."

"Yes. But Father...I think we should stop for tonight." Lucius drew his wand and a gash cut across Draco's cheek.

"How dare you question me!" he yelled. Draco stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.

"I was just saying..." Lucius raised his wand again.

"No Lucius don't!" Schyler cried running to Draco's side and hugging him protectivly. "Please don't." Lucius lowered his wand.

"Draco, I will let you go only because Schyler has finally begun to learn how a Malfoy wife acts." She buried her face in Draco's shoulder as Lucius walked out of the room. Lucius walked into his studied and sat down in a chair.

"Stupid girl," he muttered. "She disgusts me. How I would love to teach her a proper lesson." Then he had an idea and he began mixing a potion.

The next morning before Schyler, Draco, and Narcissa came down for breakfeast Lucius slipped the potion into Draco and Narcissa coffee.

"Good morining dear," Narcissa said coming into the dinning room and taking her seat.

"Morning Father," Draco said. Schyler followed her husband silently.

"Good morning," Lucius replied his eyes lingering on the brown haired girl.

"What?" Schyler snapped tossing her braid over her shoulder. "Why are you staring at me?" Lucius said nothing and began to eat. Draco and Narcissa began drinking their coffee.

"Lucius...my coffee tastes strange..." Narcissa said.

"Mine too," Draco agreed.

"Pehaps you are both feeling a little ill. Why don't you go back to bed?" They nodded and stood up.

"I'll help you up the stairs," Schyler said since they were both swaying a little. They walked off and Lucius followed without them noticing.

"Draco, you're eyes are all unfocused," Schyler said worridly as she helped him lay down on their bed.

"Just not feeling too well pet," he replied. "Just let me rest and then I'll be fine." He closed his eyes and Schyler pulled a blanket over his shoulders. As she turned around Lucius walked up behind her, startling her.

"Lucius!" she yelped. "You...you scared me!"

"Follow me," he said. When Schyler didn't move he grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the basement, which looked quite like the one at her house, only much more frightening.

"What'd you bring me here for!?" Schyler cried struggling against Lucius.

"I am going to punish you properly. But I needed Draco out of the way." A set of chains dangled from the ceiling and this is where Lucius put Schyler. She began struggling against the cold metal. Lucius looked her up and down and suddenly she wished that she wasn't wearing a tight dark green belly shirt and tight low black jeans.

"I see why Draco fell in love with you," Lucius said touching her flat stomach. Schyler flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me," she growled. Lucius hit her across the face. Blood trickled from her lip and he reached out and wiped it away with his thumb.

"You will learn," he sneered. He began walking around her and Schyler tried to twist around, not liking him at her back.

"Stay still!" he hit her with the Cruciuatus Curse. She screamed and faced forward again.

"That's a good girl," he said lifting the curse and then reaching out and pulling her braid away from her neck. Schyler twitched but managed to stay still.

"Draco has been too soft on you, daughter," Lucius said running his fingertips up and down on the side of her neck. "I will not be so easy. You will learn that you are beneath me and you will do as you are told!"

"Not by you!" Schyler snapped. "You aren't my father!" Lucius pulled out a knife and raked it from the top of her eyebrow down to the bottom of her cheek. Her right eye was cut open and she couldn't help screaming even though that made Lucius do the same to her left eye.

"Does that hurt dear?"

"Of course it hurts you bastard!"

"Look at me," Lucius growled. "Oh, that's right, you can't see anything." He laughed and healed her. Schyler blinked several times and looked up at Lucius.

"You are a sick twisted bastard," she snapped. "I hope you rot in hell." Lucius's cold eyes flashed with anger and he threw the knife aside.

"Damn you child! Am I going to have to beat you to near death before you learn!?"

"Probably," she replied with an indifferent shrug. Lucius grabbed her braid and yanked her head back,

"You think that's all I can do?" he hissed. "You have no idea. The things I could do to you would make even the bravest wizard beg for mercy." He pulled out his wand and ran the tip of it down the curve of Schyler's throat. Schyler twitched again.

"You are such a beautiful girl you know," he sneered, his breath hot on her ear. "I really hate to damage such a beautiful girl." His wand tip stopped at the hollow of her throat and she felt his fingers linger there.

"What do you want me to do Lucius?" she asked. "I'm not going to obey you. I guess you'll just have to kill me. Have fun explaining that to Draco."

"We shall see my dear." He leaned down and Schyler felt his lips touch the hollow of her throat. She shut her eyes as a wave of revulsion and sickness flooded through her. She shuddered as she felt his tounge touch the spot lightly. Lucius smiled coldly as he felt her gag.

"Stop it," she whispered. Lucius chuckled darkly and slowly released his hold on her hair, his hand moving down to cradle her neck instead, his other hand reaching up to touch cheek.

"Don't worry daughter," he said. "I won't do anything you wouldn't want Draco to do." Schyler jerked back and Lucius's grip on her neck tightened painfully.

"Get away from me!"

"Did I say you could move?"

"Don't touch me!" Lucius looked down at the frightened witch.

_She's already frightened of me, _he thought. _I like this look on her. _He noticed a pair of silver and emerald earring dangling from Schyler's ears. He grabbed them and ripped them from her ears, tearing both earlobes. Schyler bearly managed to bite back a cry. Tears filled her eyes but she somehow managed to hold them in.

"Draco has trained you fairly well it seems." He dropped the earring to the floor and then ripped the diamond studs from her ears as well. Schyler's eyes had gone wide. Lucius leaned forward again and licked at the blood streaming from her right ear. From there he let his tounge trail down her jaw and then he kissed her hard, forcing his tounge into her mouth. Suddenly, Lucius roared in pain and jerked back. Blood filled his mouth and he could see his blood on Schyler's chin.

"_You bit me_!" he shouted. Schyler smirked.

"You shouldn't put your tounge where it doesn't belong," she sneered. Lucius healed his tounge and grabbed Schyler's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I suppose I'll have to make things harder for you," he snarled. Schyler gave him a blank look. Lucius shoved her away, disgusted. He spit blood from his mouth and began pacing in front of his daughter-in-law. Every now and then he sent a spell at her until her arms and stomach were covered in bloody gashes.

"Will you obey me now?" he asked.

"Maybe when hell freezes over." Lucius put the Curciatus Curse on her for her comment and watched as she spent the next two hours screaming in pain. When he finally lifted the curse Schyler managed to lift her head and give him a weak glare.

"Is that the best you got?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. Lucius looked down at the green shirt which was torn and covered in blood.

"Why don't I take this off for you?" he said. "It's ruined." With a flick of his wand Schyler's shirt vanished leaving only her dark green spagetti strap bra. Lucius could not help but stare. He reached out and brushed his fingers just above Schyler's breasts. Schyler's arms twitched and Lucius smirked.

"My dear you are lovely," he sneered. He could feel the desire to hurt her grow stronger the longer he looked at her. At last he gave in and began beating her until she could no longer hold her head up. He tilted her face up to his and saw tears begin to slide slowly down her pale face.

"Are you ready to obey?" he asked coldly.

"Yes Father..." she whispered her eyes going blank as though admitting defeat was sucking the life from her. "I will alway obey your orders and Draco's..." Lucius smiled coldly and released her from the chains. Schyler fell to the floor where she stayed having not been told to move.

"Clean yourself up," Lucius ordered. "And then go tend to your husband. He should be waking up soon." Schyler nodded slowly and began healing herself.

And so it was that the Malfoys finally gained control over the young witch. Schyler and Draco left Lucius's manor and went back to their own. Schyler obeyed Draco's every command and although she did as she was told and acted as he wanted her to act, he still beat her and tortured her. That, it seemed, would never change. For it was how Lucius had raised him. Lucius watched the two, ocasionally helping Draco punish Schyler. He made sure that Schyler stayed in her place and he was pleased to see that his son had turned out just as he had always wanted him to. However, one night after visiting with Draco and Schyler and getting drunk with his son, Lucius helped punish Schyler and he went much too far.

Schyler screamed and fell to the floor.

"Get up," Draco growled. "Get up! Do as I say!" When Schyler still did not move Draco turned to his father. "Father she won't listen!" Lucius began hitting her while Draco used the Cruciatus Curse. Schyler screams had long since died and there was only silence.

"Father, she hasn't made a sound for a very long time." Draco looked closly at his wife. "She's still breathing. I guess she just passed out." Lucius snorted and hit her again.

"Father, she can't feel that."

"I will do as I please Draco. Now be silent!"

"But Father..." Lucius knocked his son into a wall where the young blonde slumped to the floor beside his unconsious wife.

"She is worthless," Lucius sneered. Draco crawled to Schyler's side and touched her shoulder.

"Schyler...honey...wake up..." he said as his father began pacing. After a while Schyler's eyes fluttered open slightly and she looked at him.

"Dra...Draco...?" she whispered.

"I'm here luv," he replied. "I'm here." Lucius, hearing Schyler's voice began coming over to the two of them.

"Draco...I..." Schyler whimpered as if she already knew what was about to happen. "I love you."

"I..." Draco began but before he could finish Lucius came up and pointed his wand at her.

"_Avada Kedavra_," he drawled. Draco watched, horiffied as Schyler's eyes became lifeless.

"No!" he screamed getting to his feet and running at his father. "You killed her! You bastard! How could you kill her!?" He began hitting his father as hard as he could but Lucius only laughed.

"She was nothing Draco," he sneered. "She was just a girl! She was nothing but a stupid worthless girl!"

"I loved her!" Draco screamed. "You killed her! She...wasn't...worthless...not...to me..." He sank to the floor, sobbing and pulled Schyler's body into his arms. "I never acted...I never...I should have...I'm so sorry luv..." Lucius pointed his wand at his only son.

"You are weak Draco," he snarled. "You are weak and because of that you are as wothless to me as the girl!"

"She wasn't worthless!" Draco shouted. Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Then I shall let you join her. _Avada Kedavra_!" Draco fell to the floor still clinging to Schyler. Lucius looked down at the two of them, disgusted with them both.

"She corrupted you Draco," he said. "You could have been great but she ruined you." With a swish of his long black cloak, Lucius Malfoy left the bodies of his son and his son's wife to rot in the basement of their manor.


	64. Schyler's Epilogue: Three Years Later

**Author's Note: This is an epilogue to my original ending. This takes place three years after the ending. I'm probably going to do epilogues for Draco's and Lucius's endings as well. **

I woke up and screamed but realized that I was okay and sighed.

"Midge are you okay!?" Becky cried running in. Yes, I had moved in with Becky. I really didn't fancy living in the house where I had killed my husband. Nor did I want to go back to my mom and dad's. Becky was just fine with me staying at her house.

"Yeah...just a nightmare...I'll be okay."

"You've been having nightmares a lot lately."

"Well...the aniversery is tomorrow...can you really blame me?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going back to the house."

"Do you really think that will help? I mean you haven't been there in three years."

"I have to Becky. I just...have to."

The next morning I got up and changed into my clothes. I braided my hair and walked downstairs.

"Morning Schy," Mitch's voice said.

"Morning," I replied. "Come for the 'Yay Draco's Still Dead Day'?" Mitch nodded.

"You bet!"

"I brought apples," Heather added.

"Great." I walked away from them and into the front hall.

"Hey you're even less enthusiastic than usual," Mitch said as the three of them followed me. "What's up?"

"I'm going out." I Apparated and appeared in front of the manor. I walked through the front door and spent some time wandering the halls and rooms. When I reached my old room I laid down on the bed and fell asleep for a good hour.

"Schyler. Wake up luv." I sat up and looked around frantically. He couldn't be here! I killed him! But there was no one in the room but me. Shakily, I made my way down to the basement. Nothing had changed. Blood still coated everything and it still held that air of hoplessness that it had had three years earlier.

"This is why I came here," I muttered to myself.

"Really? What made you?" I whirled around. Draco stood before me, the same old smirk on his face.

"You're dead," I said and turned away from him.

"Yes. But then again so are you."

"Fuck off Draco," I snapped. "I'm the one who still has a pulse."

"You don't have to be buried in the ground to be dead, dear."

"Really?" I scoffed. "And how exactly am I dead?" Draco moved forward and placed his hand over my heart.

"Here, luv," he said softly. "You're dead in here."

"What're you...?"

"Have you married since I died? Dated anyone at all?"

"No..."

"Have you even moved out of Rivers's house?"

"No. I don't want to."

"Why? Because you feel safe there?"

"It's the only place I feel safe."  
"And why haven't you dated? It's been three years."

"I can't trust anyone thanks to you!" I spat. "I don't want to take the chance of getting hurt again!"

"Pet, you've been clinging to me since I died. You don't want to let me go. You know no one will ever be as good as me."

"I hate you! Why in the hell would I want to date someone like you!?"

"Because you love me and you know it. No matter what you tell yourself. You love me."

"So?"

"So it's like I said before. I own you. You will always be mine." He laughed.

"You don't own me!"

"Then explain why you're here."

"I just...I just had to come back..." He leaned down and kissed me.

"You died when you killed me," he whispered. "And you are still mine."

I gasped and sat up, finding myself still lying on my old bed.

"I was dreaming," I said. "I was just dreaming..." I got up and hurried down to the basement, anxiouse to get this over with. I came down the steps slowly and gazed around. It looked just as it had in my dream. Just as it had the last time I had been here. I waited for Draco to appear but he never did.

"I knew he wouldn't," I muttered. "Thank God for that. I don't want to see..." My voice trailed off as I noticed a wand lying on the floor. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was made of Hawthorn. It was Draco's. I slipped it into my pocket and Apparated from the basement back to Becky's.

"There you are," Becky said as I walked into the parlor. "Are you okay?" I nodded and sat down.

"Anything happen at the manor?" Mitch asked. I shook my head and got back up.

"I'm going...I have to go back to the manor again..." I said. "I'll be back later."

"Wait! Why!?" Becky said as she and the other two got to their feet.

"I just..." I touched Draco's wand and shook my head. "Bye."

I was back in the basement again.

_What am I doing here? I hate this place..._ I pulled out Draco's wand and looked at it.

"Maybe he was right," I muttered. "I am clinging to him."

"Midge, what is that?" Becky's voice asked. I turned to her and the others.

"Draco's wand."

"Give it here." I handed her the wand and she snapped it into little pieces. I fell to my knees beside the pile of wood and began to sob. I had not cried since the day Draco had died. I cried so hard that my whole body shook and I feared that I was never going to be able to stop.

"Schyler he's gone," Mitch said kneeling in front of me. "He won't come back."

"I want him..." I sobbed. "I want him back...I didn't...didn't mean to kill him...I was...I love him!" Mitch looked up at Becky, not knowing what to do.

"Schyler he was a bastard," she said.

"I hate him for what he did," I sobbed. "But I...I love him. I don't want to love him anymore Becky! I don't want it hurt anymore! Please make it stop hurting..." I picked up a piece of wood that had once been part of the handle of the wand.

"Draco...forgive me..." I dropped the piece back into the pile and we left the manor.

By the next year the manor had been bought by another couple. The basement had been cleaned long before they bought it and I doubted anyone would ever tell them what had happened in that place.


	65. Draco's Epilogue Part One: The Funeral

A group of people stood around a grave in an empty graveyard. Among the group was Becky, Heather, Mitch, and Schyler's family. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the Weasleys were also present. Taylor clung to Becky, sobbing, as she watched her older sister's coffin lower into the ground. Becky held the younger girl, tears falling from her own eyes. Mitch watched the coffin, tears falling down his face but his eyes were blazing with anger. Heather was crying but she was also holding a bowl of apples.

"H...Heather-nee-chan...what're those for?" Taylor sobbed as the coffin began to be covered with dirt.

"Schyler liked apples," Heather whispered. "I brought them for her." As the service ended the crowd left, leaving only Becky, Heather, Mitch, and Taylor.

"Here Schyler," Heather said setting the bowl by the headstone. "I know you liked the green ones."

"Becky-nee-chan..." Taylor cried. "You...you said you'd help her...You said...!"

"I know..." Becky whispered. "I tried Taylor. We all did. But we just...couldn't..." Someone laughed from behind them.

"I told you were going to live with the guilt."

"_Malfoy_!" Becky snarled as she, Heather, and Mitch whirled around their wands pointed at Draco's heart.

"How dare you show your face here!" Heather shouted. Taylor fell back behind the three of them.

"She was my wife after all," Draco drawled. "A worthless one but all the same I thought I ought to come to the funeral."

"You should never have come here," Mitch growled. "We're going to finish this now Malfoy."

"No!" Taylor cried. Everyone turned to her.

"Taylor?" Becky asked.

"No! No fighting! Schy-nee-san is dead! I can't loose you guys too!"

"You won't," Heather said. "We out number him."

"But...but it's Schyler's funeral..." Taylor sobbed. "She wouldn't want...not today..." Becky lowered her wand slowly.

"Taylor's right," she said. "We can't do this now." Reluctlently the other two lowered their wands as well.

"We'll finsih this another day," Mitch promised. With that the four of them left Draco standing in front of Schyler's grave.


	66. Draco's Epilogue Part Two: Guilt

Taylor stood in front of Schyler's grave beside Becky, Mitch, and Heather. The headstone had been covered with poems that Becky had written and by pictures of Schyler and her friends, Schyler and her family, and of just Schyler. The only part not covered was where the epitaph was engraved.

_We miss you very much and love you dearly  
We know our God is taking care of you  
And you are now one of his special angels  
You are forever in our hearts  
We can't wait to be with you again._

The grave was made of Colonial Rose granite, a color Becky had picked because her eyes had been drawn to the color and she had went with her instincts. The others had not argued and since Schyler's parents had asked Becky and the others to handle everything to do with the grave Becky had chosen the color. They had all chosen the epitaph together.

"I brought you some more apples Schyler," Heather said setting a bowl of fresh apples down and taking away the old ones. Becky and Mitch each set a small bunch of roses on the grave.

"Midge...you should have never..." Becky said tears welling in her eyes for even though three years had passed since Schyler's death the pain had not dulled. "I'll never forgive him. Never." Mitch put his hand on Becky's shoulder.

"Can you guys leave me alone for a minute?" Taylor asked. As the others walked away Taylor ran her fingers over the top of the headstone. She pulled two crystals from her pocket, one green and one crimson red. She set them on the top of the headstone and put a Permanent Sticking Charm on them so that they would never come off. Then she walked away.

As soon as she was gone Draco appeared and walked up to the grave. He brought nothing with him. No flowers or pictures. He knelt in front of the grave.

"You never learned," he said. "I tried to teach you. It's your fault you know. If you would have just listened then I never would have had to kill you." He reached out with one finger and traced the letters of Schyler's name just above the epitaph.

"Stupid girl," he muttered. He traced her name over and over. As he did this memories of Schyler flew through his mind.

_"Draco...please..stop..."_

_"Are you still mad at me Draco?"_

_"Maybe you're not a very good teacher."_

_"Draco...please...help me..."_

_"Draco, I'm sorry."_

_"You tried to set me on fire!"_

_"What're you saying?"_

_"That I don't know if I love you."_

_"Please...Draco..."_

_"Just kill me! Just get it over with!"_

_"Draco...I..."_

_"What?"  
"I love you..."_

_"Draco no!"_

_"I'm not giving up. No matter what you do to me."_

_"Draco...please...not them...take me...just don't..."_

_"Draco..."_

_"I'll be a good girl."_

_"Draco don't leave me! I love you! Please don't go..."_

_"Don't cry Draco. I don't hate you. I don't want to kill you. I love you."_

_"Stop! Stop it you son of a bitch! You promised! You fucking promised!_

_"Don't touch me! I hate you! You're such a bastard!"_

_"You can't scare me anymore Draco Malfoy."_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll be good! I'll be good! I promise!"_

_"You're such a bastard...Becky and Mitch were right about you..."_

_"You son of a bitch!"_

_"I hate you..."_

_"I love you so much."_

The more he thought about her the angrier he became. He slammed his fist into the headstone.  
"Damn you to hell! Why am I still thinking about you!?"  
"See Malfoy, that's the thing about killing someone," Becky's voice sneered from behind him. "The guilt always come back to bite you in the ass."  
"Leave me alone," Draco snarled.  
"What're you doing here?" Mitch asked.  
"I was...it's none of your damn concern!"  
"You know Malfoy," Taylor said. "I'm old enough to do all sorts of spells. I could kill you now. I could kill you in the most slowly painful way I can think of." Draco got up slowly and turned around.  
"I will kill you if you try," he said. "Just like I killed you're worthless sister." Taylor growled and tackled Draco.  
"Taylor no!" Becky cried. Since Schyler's death Becky had become very protective of the younger girl, becoming even more like her older sister. Draco roared in pain as Taylor bit him on the arm.  
"Get off me!"  
"Schy-san was not worthless!" Taylor bit him again, this time right on his jugular. Draco roared again.  
"_Crucio_!" Taylor fell off him screaming in pain. "You know, doing this to you is just like doing it to Schyler!" Mitch kicked Draco in the face, causing the spell to break. Becky ran to Taylor and pulled the crying girl into her arms.  
"_How dare you_!" Mitch snarled. "Wasn't it enough to kill Schyler!?"  
"Don't worry Taylor," Heather said pulling out a bunch of apples. "I'll teach him." She began pelting the blonde with apples. Draco got up and blasted Heather off her feet.  
"She was worthless," he growled. "She deserved to die. None of you could save her. It's your fault for not trying to save her sooner. She never learned. I wouldn't have killed her if she'd have learened...I..." Draco suddenly stopped talking and Apparated away.  
"I should have killed him," Mitch said helping Heather to her feet. "I should have beaten the life out of him."  
"He was crying," Taylor said.  
"What?" Heather asked.  
"Didn't you see? Just before he left. He was crying."  
"I told him the guilt would get back to him," Becky replied.


	67. Nightmare's End 2

**Author's Note: I know I said that Lucius's Ending was the last one but I got this idea and I just _had _to write it! The idea was actually for an epilogue but I had to changed the ending just a little to make it work so this is the slightly changed ending lol**

Lucius and I appeared in the basement and he slammed me face first into a wall and pinned me there. I felt him reach into my pocket and remove my wand.

"You will pay for running away," he hissed. "And for allowing those friends of yours to hurt Draco."

"I didn't let them do anything!" I cried. The door to the basement opened.

"Father?" Draco called. "Mother said you were down here." Lucius and I stepped away from the wall together.

"Look what I have brought you Draco," Lucius replied. Draco shut the door and came down the stairs.

"Schyler," he said. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"Draco..." I whispered.

"Oh my luv," he said before kissing me. I closed my eyes. Draco grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall.

"You have no idea how much I am going to hurt you," he snarled.

"I'm..." I couldn't force the word from my mouth. I wasn't sorry. I was glad I had run away. I was glad I had been with my friends. If he was going to kill me tonight then I was not sorry for anything I had done.

"Father, teach me another spell," Draco said. "That one you just taught me isn't painful enough." Lucius joined his son.

"Fine. Try this one." He set the tip of his wand against my right arm. It felt like my arm went numb. I was confused. Wasn't it supposed to hurt? Then, my arm erupted with pain as though he had set the inside of my arm on fire. I screamed.

"This spell will slowly go through her body," Lucius said. "It is horribly painful. But it is very very slow. If you want it spread quicker then put it on another part of her body as well. Draco nodded and touched the tip of his wand to my left arm. I fell to the floor and curled into a ball trying to escape the pain. Draco laughed and continued to use the spell.

An hour later my whole body was in constant pain and I was curled on the floor trying to pretend I was anywhere but here. Draco started throwing every curse he knew at me. Blood splattered the floor and the walls. I sobbed as I was lifted off the floor and slammed into the wall.

"You deserve all of this!" Draco told me as I fell to the floor.

"Please...Draco..." I whimpered. I was covered in my own blood and my clothes were ripped from all the whipping spells he had used. He started using the Bone Breaking spell his father had taught him.

"You will never escape me," he sneered as he stopped once every one of bones, except the ones his father had told him about, were broken. "I will always get you."

"Dra..." I gasped. "Draco..." He slammed his heel into my chest and I felt as though I was going to die right then.

"You shut up," he said. "I don't want to hear you talk. I only want to hear you scream." I tried very hard not to scream. He slammed his heel into my chest again and I screamed.

"Just kill me!" I begged. "Just get it over with!" Draco laughed.

"Oh no," he sneered. "I'm not done with you yet!" The door to the basement banged open.

"I think you are," Becky's voice growled. Draco laughed and kicked me in the face, knocking me out.

"Rivers!" he said with a smirk on his face. "Brustman! Henry! What kept you? I thought you three would have shown up hours ago!" The three of them came down the stairs quickly, aiming their wands at Draco and Lucius who had stepped out of the shadows.

"You have no right to be here," Lucius said. "Draco is punishing his wife. Get out."

"We aren't going anywhere," Heather growled.

"Leave now or I will kill you."

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Lucius fell to the floor. Draco watched his father fall with no emotion on his face.

"Now to deal with you," Heather said pointing her wand at him.

"No," Mitch said pushing Heather's arm down. "No. I want to deal with him first." Heather nodded, knowing that if Mitch wanted to take on Draco first then nothing would stop him. Mitch walked toward Draco while Becky and Heather knelt down beside me.

"Becky she's not dead...is she?" Heather asked.

"No. I'm not letting her die." Becky started healing my wounds. Heather cleaned a spot on the wall and floor and sat down. She pulled out an apple and started eating it as she watched Mitch hit Draco. He had abandoned his wand in his rage and was now beating the life out of Draco.

"C'mon Schyler wake up," Becky said as she finished healing me. She shook my shoulders. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at her.

"Becky..." I said.

"Oh thank God." I sat up, wincing because I was still sore.

"Schyler!" Heather cried hugging me lightly enough that it didn't hurt too much. Becky summoned my wand and gave it me.

"Hi Heather," I replied. Draco let out a loud scream and we all turned to Mitch and Draco.

"Hey Mitch!" Becky called. "Schyler's awake!" Mitch stopped and came over to us.

"My turn! My turn!" Heather said jumping up.

"Go ahead," Mitch said to her. Heather walked over to Draco and the beating continued.

"Hi Mitch," I said. Mitch hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad we got here in time," he said.

"Okay...ow...ow...hug causing major pain here," I said. Mitch let go.

"Sorry." I shrugged and we all watched Heather. I leaned back against the wall and tears began falling from my eyes.

"Schyler," Becky said. "What's wrong?"

"He was going to kill me," I said softly. Mitch knelt beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"He won't touch you ever again," he promised. Heather came over.

"Wanna turn Becky?" she asked. Becky was up and hitting Draco before I could even blink. The beating went on for hours. Mitch, Becky, Heather alternating whenever one got tired. I sat against the wall watching them with a blank expression. Finally, when they had quit and Draco lay motionless on the floor I got slowly to my feet.

"Schyler what's wrong?" Becky asked.

"Nothing," I replied. I walked forward and knelt beside Draco. I touched his cheek with my fingertips, staring down at him. He was staring back at me but I didn't know if he knew who I was. Blood ran from his mouth. and my fingers already had blood on them.

"Draco..." I said softly.

"Schyler...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he gasped his voice trembling with pain.

"Draco you've never been sorry for anything a day in your life," I replied, my voice filled with hatered for the blonde I had once loved so much. I placed the tip of my wand against his throat and his eyes widened. But I didn't snap his neck as I wanted to. I just couldn't do it. Instead I knocked him out. I pocketed my wand and stood up. A single tear fell down my cheek and I brushed it away.

"Can we go home now?" I asked turning to my friends. Becky nodded and we Apparated back to Becky's manor.


	68. Epilogue: Schyler's Mind

"So tomorrow's the party," Becky said. "You all remembered, right?" We nodded as we ate dinner (even though it was only about five o'clock in the evening and I was used to eating at around seven or so).

"Hunter doesn't know does he?" Heather asked.

"If he does I'll be pissed," I answered. "This was supposed to be a _surpirse_."

"No he has no idea," Becky assured us.

"You sure?" Mitch asked.

"Positive." We finished up our dinner and Becky went to work in her garden while Heather went to pick apples in Becky's orchard. Mitch went to the parlor to play guitar while I went back to my room to work on some potions.

As I walked into my room I flipped the light switch but it wouldn't turn on. I froze thinking back to when Lucius kidnapped me.

_But he's dead_, I thought. Still I drew my wand.

"_Lumos Maxima_!" I whispered. The room lit up but there was no one in my room. The overhead lightbulb was broken, the glass pieces littering the floor. I backed out of the room slowly and ran down the stairs. I knew that Lucius couldn't be here but there was one person who could. I ran down to the parlor.

"Mitch!" I cried. But he wasn't there.

"In my room!" he called. I ran back up the stairs only to slam into Draco.

"Hello there luv," he sneered.

"D...Draco..." I stammared. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into my bedroom. He threw me to the floor. I winced as glass sliced across my palms and my cheek.

"You knew I would come back for you," Draco said as he shut the door and walked over to me. "Didn't you?"

"Draco...please...I..."

"You think just because I've left you alone for three years means that I wouldn't come for you?"

"I..."

"You would have been better off if you had just killed me. After what happened with your friends...did you think I would just let you go?" He began walking around my room. He stopped in front of my desk and picked up a box wraped in bright paper.

"What's this I wonder?" He looked at the tag attached to it.

"Well..."

"To Hunter from Schyler," he read aloud. "Who the hell is Hunter!?"

"He's...a...a friend of Becky's..." I whimpered. "Tomorrow's his birthday..." Draco put down the gift and glared down at me.

"Well my dear I believe it's time we went home. Don't you think so?" I got to my feet.

"I'm not going with you Draco," I said. Then I ran from the room and down the hall to Mitch's room.

"M...Mitch..." I cried. He looked up from his guitar.

"What's wrong Schy?" he asked. I felt a spell hit me in the back and I stumbled into the room.

"D...Draco..." I fell to the floor, unable to move. Draco stepped into the room.

"Hello there Brustman," he sneered.

"_You_!" Mitch yelled. Draco hit him with a spell so that Mitch could not move. He could speak and move his hands but that didn't do him much good. Draco knelt beside me and placed his wand against my forehead.

"Well my love, since you won't come willingly. I suppose I shall have to punish you until you do." Mitch began clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Leave her alone Malfoy."

"What're _you _going to do about it?" Draco snapped. He turned back to me and muttered a spell. My eyes widened and then went blank. I breath began coming out in clouds of mist as if the temperature had dropped.

"Who...who's there?" I stammered in a frightened voice. Sweat stood out on my forehead and I began to pant as if I were running.

"Draco!" I cried. "Draco no! I...I can't find my wand!" I screamed and Draco smirked.

"Well it seems I've just been killed by a very large ugly dog," Draco said to Mitch. "She seems quite upset." He looked back down at me. I began coughing as though I was choking on something and Draco and Mitch watched as soda flew from my mouth and nose.

"What. Are. You. _Doing to her_!?" Mitch demanded. Draco laughed.

"At the moment she's spitting out a mouthful of pop."

"D...Draco..." I whimpered. "Draco...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I tired...I tried to save you, I did! Draco...no...stay away from me!" Suddenly, gashes appeared all over my stomach. Mitch struggled against the spell.

"When I get out of this I'm going to kill you!" Draco laughed at something he was seeing.

"She's in a graveyard," he told Mitch. "There's a demon there."

"A...a demon?" Mitch asked.

"Oh yes," Draco answered. "Let's see...he's very tan, about seven feet tall, he has long brown hair, blue eyes, tribal tattoos all over his body, and he's wearing shredded black pants and this very interesting necklace."

"N...necklace?"

"Yes, it appears to be made out of glowing orbs." Mitch's face paled. Seeing this, Draco smirked.

"Recognize it do you?" Mitch nodded as Draco continued to watch what was going on.

Here's what I'm seeing at the moment...

_It pointed at me and I started to lift from the ground. Floating towards the man's outstratched hand, until finally he closed his massive hand around my throat, and held me aloft in the air. _

_"You don't talk" deeper than any human voice is possible of reaching, and more piercing than anything that could be dreamed of, boomed this Demon. Since I'm caught in the Demons grasp, I fought to get away, crying in fright. _

_"No, the fun has only just begun," giving a wicked smile. "But before we get started I believe you have something that belongs to me," the Demon looked down to my chest, where there was a visible glowing light within me. "Your soul Schyler. Your soul is tainted and you've no need of it now. I'm here to take it," He said with a malicious grin. _

_"T...tainted...?" I manage to whimper. "What...what did I do...? I...tired to save him...I did. I tr...tried to be good..." He only grinned at me. Then the Demon took his other hand, and with daggerlike nails, tore into my chest, twisting and churning it inside him. my nerves were on fire with searing pain. Finally he firmly grasped something inside me. He pulled out my still beating heart, pulsing slowly with a dull grayish light. I could only gasp in utter horror and disbelief. Balling his hand into a fist, enclosing the still beating heart, he squeezed. I looked on with dread. Opening his hand he revealed another glowing jewel of light, and fastened it to his necklace. The Demon flashed with a faint gray color._

_"Now we can really begin." Holding me aloft, with a deafening snap, giant sinewy black wings erupt from the Demons back, quicker than the eye can see. I began to cry harder still not knowing what I had done to taint my soul. _

_"Shall we then, we have a life time of punishment in store for you, and so little time" The Demon punctuates his sentence with thunderous laughter..._

Mitch watched, horrified, as blood soaked through my shirt.

"Looks like the demon just ripped out her soul," Draco said with a laugh.

"T...tainted...?" they heard me whimper. "What...what did I do...? I...tired to save him...I did. I tr...tried to be good..." Draco reached out and brushed the tears from my face.

"She's beautiful when she cries," he said. "Don't you agree Brustman?"

"You sick bastard leave her alone!" Mitch shouted. Just then, Becky and Heather came running in.

"Mitch are you ok..._Malfoy what the fuck are you doing here_!?" Becky cried. Draco made quick work of putting both of them under the same spell Mitch was under and moving them over to where Mitch was.

"Well Rivers, I'm just teaching my wife a lesson is all." At the mention of Becky's name I gasped. Draco turned back to me.

"Hm...nothing happened...perhaps we'll try Henry then." But I began screaming before he could do anything.

"Becky...please stop!" I screamed. "What did I do!?"

"Interesting..." Draco muttered.

"What're you doing to her!?" Becky snarled.

"Well it's you actually," he replied. "You've turned into a demon." He snorted.

"What!?" Heather cried.

"The Daughter of Satan? Rivers are you insane!?"  
"Fuck you Malfoy," Becky snarled. "If I could get out of this spell you'd see that I _am _the Daughter of Satan!"

"Sure I will. Let's move on to Henry, shall we?" I gasped again.

"Heather..." I whispered.

"No!" Heather screamed struggling to get free.

"Oh is this going to be as interesting as the other two then?" Draco asked.

Here's what I'm seeing...

_Heather leaped upon me, wedging her fists into the known weak spots, the armpits, the temples, you name it. She stood and I laid there in a dizzy state. Heather took out a knife and started to slit different spots on my body. She slit the skins between my thumbs and index fingers, then across my Achilles' tendons. Slowly, I started bleeding to death. _

_"You're not going yet." She placed her hands over my wounds and healed them and repeated the slitting process. _

_After a few cycles of slitting and healing, she held out her hand, "Time for me to take you to another realm. Cocytus." Heather muttered as they sunk beneath the earth. _

_I stood in a cold, dark metal rusted room. Heather was no longer there but he could hear her cackling off in the distance. Suddenly, I heard what sounded like whipping but much softer. There were fans in the walls running and I could see people being chopped up into pieces by the fan blades. There were whispers and murmurs among him, I turned around in panic as I looked around for where the voices were coming from. As I turned around, a voice spoke to him._

_"Don't even bother, Schyler. You're fucked. There is no escape." I turned to where the voice was coming from and Heather was sitting before me on an icy structure._

_"Heather...why...?" _

_"You act as if you're surprised. Isn't it obvious? You deserve it."_

_"But what did I do!? I've been trying to be good! I really have! What did I do Heather!?" She simply grinned and began to laugh in pure insanity, then finally she managed to utter out, "You just deserve it. That's all." I tried to run after her but I slipped, not realizing he had been standing on ice. _

_Heather leaned forward and her dark hair hung in her face, a few strands over her eyes, making her look sinister as she gawked at him._

_"I will make you suffer so terribly, I promise it will make you claw your eyes out." she stood and picked up a cat-o-ninetails, "Let's begin, shall we?"_

_What seemed like days later, I was chained to a wall with my flesh mostly peeled off by the cat-o-ninetails and the icy walls I had stuck to. My nails were missing, for Heather had pryed them off each finger with a flathead screwdriver and would drive wooden stakes through the skin under my nails. It was the first time Heather unchained me and allowed me some freedom. _

_"If you try anything, you'll end up like those people over there." she pointed to a couple of people who were slit open from the chin down the abdomen, who had their intestines nailed to a pole and were forced to walk around it like it was a maypole. I tried to walk but the pain was too much for me. I fell over onto my back, Heather placed one foot on my ribs and forced all her weight on them. I exhaled sharply as they snapped and popped. I took one last look at the people pacing around the pole. The whole thing was so disturbing to me, that I dug my fingers into my eye sockets, forever pushing my eyeballs out and losing all sight._

_"I told you I'd cause you to claw your eyes out. It is time to end this, for I have better things to do. Ptolomea!" Heather cried._

_I screamed as veins of ice formed across my body, embedding me forever in the ground. The ice swelled around me, forming a beautiful crystal coffin..._

Everyone watched as I was covered in wounds.

"Stop!" Heather screamed. "Stop it!"

"What's he doing?" Becky asked. Before either Draco or Heather said anything they saw my eyes begin to bleed.

"Huh, clawed her own eyes out," Draco said with a laugh. He flicked his wand and the spell broke. I rolled over and vomited.

"Dr...Draco...I'm sorry...I'll go with you..."

"No!" the others shouted.

"That's my girl." He picked me up and smirked at the others. Then we Apparated to our manor.

Draco threw me down the basement steps. I lay there, my mind still spinning from the spell. The wounds were beging to fade but I could still feel them.

"Please...Draco...please...don't..." Draco came down the stairs and kicked me in the ribs.

"I did not say you could talk!" He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air. "You're pathetic." He dropped me and put the Cruciatus Curse on me. That spell went on for over two hours and when he finally stopped I curled into a ball.

"Had enough?" he asked.

"M...my soul...please don't...Draco...I tried...my soul..." Draco stared down at me. I continued to mutter and sob until he could bearly understand me. He knelt down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. Then he left the basement.

I stayed in basement for several days. Draco never came back down nor did the house elves. I had no food and no water. All I did was lay on my side, curled in a ball, muttering about my soul and how I had tried. On the fifth day Becky, Mitch, and Heather finally broke into the manor and found that Draco had left.

"Where is she?" Becky asked as she began frantically throwing open doors.

"I think I know," Mitch said. "Where is the one place we know he loves to take her?" They walked to the door to the basement.

"Maybe she's not even here," Heather said. "I mean maybe he took her with him when he left."

"I doubt that," Mitch said. He opened the door. He could hear me crying softly.

"Schyler!" he cried running down the stairs.

"_Inccendio_!" Becky said causing the candles to light.

"Oh my God..." Heather gasped. Mitch knelt beside me.

"Schyler," he whispered reaching out to touch me. I looked up at him and jerked away.

"No!" I screamed. "Please no! Not my soul! Please...I tried save him...I tried to be a good girl...please no...please..." Mitch backed up.

"Schyler...no...I won't..." he said. "I would never hurt you..._never_."

"Let me try," Heather said.

"Schyler..." But I jerked away from her too.

"No...please don't nail me to the tree..." Heather backed up.

"Why don't you try Becky?"

"She's just going to freak out on me too."

"Maybe she won't. You've always been the one who could calm her down."

"I'll try..." Becky knelt in front of me. "Schyler, it's me, Becky. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear." I looked up at her slowly.

"Becky...my soul...it's gone...the demon...but I tried to be a good girl...he said my soul was tainted. What did I do? Becky, do you know what I did?" Becky's eyes filled with tears.

"You never did anything," she said.

"So why did the demon take my soul...?" Mitch got up and knelt in front of me.

"Schyler look at me," he said. I looked up and began crying in fear.

"What is it?" Becky asked. "Why is so afriad of you?"

"She must know that the demon was me," Mitch said. "Somehow she must have known."

"How could she have known?"

"I don't know," Mitch replied drawing his wand. "I'm sorry Schyler but I have to do this. It's the only way." A jet of dark blue light shot from his wand and struck me in the chest.

"What did you do!?" Becky cried as she caught me before I hit the floor.

"I knocked her out," Mitch replied. "It was the only way we're going to get her out of here without her freaking out." He picked me up and they left the basement.

They appeared at St. Mungo's and hurried over to one of the Healers.

"What seems to be the problem dears?" she asked.

"Our friend...her husband...she's...we think he tourtured her until she lost her mind..." Becky explained. The Healer led them to another wing of the hospital.

"Lay her here please," she said pointing to an empty bed. Mitch put me on the bed and stepped back as several Healers came to help the first one.

"Can any of you tell us how this happened?"

"Her husband had been abusing her for years, ever since they started dating while we were at school, " Becky answered. "We finally got her away from him three years ago but he came to my house and tried to take her. When she wouldn't go with him..."

"He used mental tourture to make her go," Mitch said. "And then he must have tourtured her more once he got her home. When we finally got inside the manor he was gone and she was alone in the basement."

"How long had she been alone?"

"Five days." The Healer gasped.

"_Five days_!?" she asked. "Did she have anything to eat or any water?""No," Becky replied. "The house elves never went down there."

"Becky," Mitch said pulling her and Heather away from the Healers.

"What?" Becky asked looking over at me.

"How did Draco know what to do to her? I mean wasn't he using what we wanted to do to him on Schy?"

"Yeah..."

"How'd he know?"

"It must have been in her head somewhere."

"But we never told her what we wanted to do to him." Becky suddenly remembered when I had been in the coma and we had all glowed.

"We did it," Becky said. "When we woke her up from the coma. We glowed remember? We must've awakened some hidden power of her's and it allowed her to see what we wanted to do to Draco."

"And Heather?"

"I hugged her after we rescued her from Draco. It must only work if she has contact with a person."

"Or only after something truamatic," Becky corrected.

"Excuse me," the Healer said coming over to them. "She's awake now." They came over to me.

"Schyler," Becky said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Is she okay?" Heather asked the Healer.

"We were able to heal some of the damage to her mind but..."

"But she's still insane. isn't she?" Becky asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." I reached up and began playing with Becky's hair.

"Pretty," I said laughing. Becky smiled slightly.

"When can she leave?" Mitch asked. Becky tuned out what they were saying and looked down at me.

"Pretty!" I said again. "Pretty hair Becky!"

"Yeah you have pretty hair too Schyler." I blinked and looked at my own hair. It didn't look pretty to me. I shook my head and pulled it. I didn't want it. It wasn't pretty like Becky's. I started pulling harder, trying to rip it out

"Schyler no!" Becky cried grabbing my wrists.

"I don't like it!" I said. "It's not pretty! I don't like it! Becky...I don't..." I began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Mitch asked.

"Not pretty!" I cried. "I don't want it!" Becky tightened her grip on my wrists.

"It is pretty!" she said. "Schyler calm down!" My crying solwly died and I looked up at her, sniffling.

"If I let you go do you promise not to pull on your hair?" I nodded slowly. Becky let go and I set my hands in my lap and sat still obediently.

"Wow...she's never been this still in her whole life," Mitch said.

"Then why do you sound so angry about it?" Heather asked.

"Because it's _his _fault that she's like this. I'd rather she be figetedy and hyper and _herself _than still and...and...like this!" I looked up at him.

"Am I making you mad?" I asked. Mitch hugged me so tightly I thought my spine might crack.

"No Schy, you're not. It's not you."

"Yes it is," I replied. "It is my fault." Mitch looked at me.

"Schyler stop saying that!" he said shaking my shoulders slightly. I gasped and jerked away.

"N...No..." I whimpered. "D...don't..." Becky got up and pulled Mitch away from me.

"You can't do that," she said to him.

"Do what?" he asked.

"You can't get angry around her. She doesn't see you when you do that. She sees the demon."

"But..."

"But nothing!" Becky said sharply. "There's nothing we can do about that. You're just going to have to control your temper around her. We all have to." Mitch looked over at me. I had begun to play with Heather's hair.

"That bastard is going to pay for this," he said.

"Mitch you can't go after him right now. None of us can!" Becky replied. "We can't afford to leave her alone for even a second." This did not sit well with Mitch. He wanted to hurt Draco. He wanted to make him pay for what he had done to me.

"Becky I can't just sit around after what he did to her! _Look at her_!" Becky shook her head.

"No," she said firmly. "No one is going after Malfoy right now. All we need to be doing right now is looking after Schyler."

"It's not like that's a hard thing to do," Mitch snapped at her. "You and Heather can stay with her while I go kill Malfoy."

"Mitch she needs all of us!"

"I'm going Becky! And if you try to stop me..."

"What? You'll curse me? You really think that'll help her?"

"Becky don't fight with me about this!" Hearing the two of them begin to shout, I got out of bed and walked over to them.

"Mitch don't yell at Becky," I said. "She didn't do anything bad."

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing," Becky replied. "You heard her." Mitch looked from Becky to me and back again. He sighed.

"Fine. Fine I'll stay here." I smiled up at him. As I walked away Becky leaned over to Mitch.

"At least this is better than when she lost her memory," she whispered. "At least she remembers us." Mitch didn't say anything.

"Ready to go home Schyler?" Becky asked.

"Home...?" I asked. Becky nodded.

"Yeah, back to my manor. That's where you live." I nodded.

"Okay!" I smiled up at her. Becky looked away.

"Let's go then." She took my hand and turned on the spot. We apparated back to her manor.


End file.
